


Need For Speed

by wwspecial



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Boy Blaine, Bottoming, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Car Chases, Car Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Dalton Academy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, First fights, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Niff, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Rutting, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Teen Angst, Topping, Virginity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwspecial/pseuds/wwspecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После сердечного приступа Бёрта Курт с отцом теряют свою ремонтную мастерскую и переезжают из Калифорнии в Лайму. Курту приходится распрощаться со своими мечтами о поступлении в Нью-Йорк. Втайне от отца он присоединяется к местной Далтон-бригаде в качестве их автомеханика, чтобы заработать необходимую сумму денег на обучение в академии его мечты НЙАДИ. Но как же изменятся его мечты, когда глава МакКинли-бригады Блейн Андерсон решает, что заполучить Курта Хаммела станет его новой целью?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need for Speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024812) by [fhartz91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91). 



> **Примечания[автора](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91):**  
>  Я написала этот фик в честь моего мужа, который без ума от кастомайзинга. Сама я не автомеханик, и кастомайзингом никогда не занималась, но большой фанат. Я вычитала много необходимой мне информации, но могла в чём-то и ошибиться, так что, если вы найдёте какие-то несостыковки, пожалуйста, будьте снисходительны и притворитесь, что так надо. Это мой первый фанфик, так что отзывы очень даже приветствуются. Также я знаю, что многим не понравилась Тина в четвёртом сезоне, и они избегают фанфиков с ней. Но моя Тина до сих пор встречается с Майком, а не унизительно одержима Блейном, так что, надеюсь, всё в порядке. :)  
> Посвящается [Smirky_little_meerkat_face](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirky_little_meerkat_face).
> 
>  **Обложки** :  
> [от freakingpotter!](http://freakingpotter.tumblr.com/post/89595253423/need-for-speed-by-fmhartz91-kurt-hummel-moves)  
> и [от Торта](http://imgdepo.com/id/i7044184) С:
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика** :  
> [Тортуша](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort) — бета! <3  
> Как и автор, я буду покидать в конце каждой главы небольшой промо-отрывок того, что будет в следующих главах (я предупредил)  
> Автор реконструирует своё творение, а я медленно но верно следую за ней — считайте, что фик в процессе с:  
> Перевод будет закончен. Перевод будет долгим :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> NOS (Nitrous Oxide system) — система закиси азота, используемая для увеличения скорости автомобиля, обычно на короткий срок. Популярна среди стритрейсеров. Баллон с закисью, как правило, устанавливается в салоне автомобиля, желательно со специальными грелками, продающимися в комплекте. Грелки необходимы для наиболее оптимальной работы системы.

Курт сидел на кровати в позе по-турецки и, опершись локтями на колени, закрывал лицо руками. Ему хотелось заплакать. И не судорожно хныкать, испытывая облегчение, а абсолютно напротив — биться в истерике, бросившись на пол, дрыгать ногами, колотить руками и завывать, словно какой-то резаный тюлень. Он осмотрел свою новую комнату, плотно заставленную коробками, каждая из которых была помечена маркером — музыка, книги, одежда, журналы Vogue и тому подобное — и терпеливо ждала, пока её распакуют, но Курт не хотел ничего из этого. Казалось, что распакуй он свои вещи и обустройся — обратного пути уже не будет. Это означало бы, что он сдался. Как только он разложит свою одежду в шкаф, а книги — по книжным полочкам, всё станет реальным.

Обустроить комнату означало бы, что он остаётся.

Прошла всего лишь неделя, с тех пор как они переехали из Калифорнии в Огайо, и всеми фибрами своей души Курт знал, что не хотел здесь жить.

— Хотя бы попробуй, — умолял его отец. — Я уверен, что всё получится.

Курт очень в этом сомневался, но не мог винить своего папу. Не за его сердечный приступ, впоследствии которого они потратили все свои сбережения на оплату больничных счетов, или там за рецессию, которая начала тянуть их на дно, не оставив никаких шансов на восстановление. Но, в конце концов, из-за нежелания отца открывать бизнес по франшизе они потеряли их магазин и — из всех мест на этом континенте — были вынуждены переехать в Лайму. Да что тут говорить — по названию всё ясно. Сразу представлялась лимская фасоль, — такая волосатая, до тошноты бледная, уродливая фасоль, которую нормальные и разумные люди откладывают на самый краешек своей тарелки, забывая о ней ещё надолго после того, как съедят свой стейк.

Вот какой была жизнь Курта в Калифорнии. Стейком. Дорогим и ароматным, и невероятно сытным. При мысли об этом Курт вздохнул с тоской. Даже для мальчика, который не верил в Бога, Курт чувствовал себя неимоверно благословенным. У него была замечательная жизнь в Калифорнии. Были друзья. Было будущее. Он был так близко.

И вот сейчас он сидел с морально изношенным калькулятором компании Texas Instruments в руках, не представляя, как он поедет учиться в Нью-Йорк, в академию его мечты НЙАДИ, когда был обречён зарабатывать десять долларов в час в новой мастерской его папы. Отец уже как-то поставил его перед фактом, что с оплатой больничных счетов, нынешним переездом и словно ниоткуда взявшимися остальными каждодневными расходами у него, скорее всего, не получится помочь оплатить Курту колледж его мечты.

Всего лишь мечты.

С отчаянным вздохом Курт резко швырнул калькулятор на пол, но этот убогий махровый, небось из шестидесятых, зелёный ковёр, наверное, издеваясь, не позволил этой маленькой машинке разбиться на тысячи удовлетворяющих кусочков.

Курт чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Как какое-то животное, которому суждено было жить на воле, которому было слишком тесно в этой клетке и которое умирало изнутри, ведь ему никогда не позволят выйти на свободу. Курт ненавидел это чувство. Быть загнанным в угол нельзя назвать жизнью. По ощущениям это почти то же самое, что и не жить вовсе.

* * *

Оставалось две недели до начала школы, его выпускного класса, который должен был стать самым лучшим годом его молодости, а Курт сидел на металлическом стуле в мастерской своего папы и молился про себя, чтобы внезапно появились какие-нибудь неотложные дела, чтобы его отсюда забрать.

« _Лучше бы мне к этому привыкнуть_ ».

С таким слабеньким здоровьем, как у Бёрта, Курту придётся проводить бóльшую часть своего свободного времени и до, и после школы прямо здесь… На этом стуле… Впустую тратить минуты своей жизни. Первый урок ему разрешили пропускать, так как в своей старой школе Курт проходил ускоренный и углубленный процесс обучения. У Бёрта, не считая Курта и самого Бёрта, был ещё только один работник — Марк. Если честно, от него в мастерской не было особого толку, но он делал Бёрту одолжение и обходился недорого.

Марк был одним из друзей родителей Курта ещё с тех времён, когда Бёрт и мама Курта, Элизабет, жили в Лайме. Когда всё впервые на них обрушилось, и Бёрт отчаянно пытался держаться на плаву, это Марк предложил им переехать обратно в Лайму, чтобы начать всё заново. Он вызвался сделать всю тяжёлую работу. Он нашёл им мастерскую, как настоящий агент по недвижимости нашёл для его отца дом, который они могли себе позволить, и даже помогал договариваться с переездом.

Да, на Марка можно было положиться.

Курт ненавидел Марка. Вся кровь в жилах вскипала при его виде. И Марк, похоже, знал об этом, потому что всегда придерживался самого дальнего уголка мастерской и едва ли говорил что-нибудь злому юноше, кроме «привет» и «пока».

Курт никогда бы не признался своему отцу, но он действительно негодовал, что ему придётся провести остаток своего лета заменяя покрышки и масло. Не то чтобы у него на уме было что-то более интересное, чем можно было бы заняться в этом Мухосранске. И не то чтобы Курту не нравилось работать в папиной мастерской. На самом деле ему это даже приносило удовольствие. Он не особо фанател от грязи на теле, но ему нравилось работать с машинами. Если бы с Нью-Йорком и НЙАДИ ничего не вышло, быть может, заниматься автотюнингом было бы не так уж плохо. С чем не согласился бы его отец. Бёрт Хаммел совершенно точно не признавал уличные гонки, в отличие от Курта. Далеко не признавал. Было обидно, когда именно по той причине, что Бёрт отворачивался от стритрейсеров в Калифорнии, где только на них в автотюнинге и зарабатывали, до таких маленьких мастерских как «Шины и Смазки Хаммела» никому никогда не было дела.

Курт собрал свою машину почти что с нуля, девяносто девятый Mitsubishi Eclipse. Один из его друзей помог ему приобрести кузов на аукционе. После чего Курт тщательно прочесал кладбище старых автомобилей в поисках нужных ему запчастей, а после этого сумел почти сразу же собрать машину в единое целое. Как только с конструированием было окончено, он предложил местному автомаляру свои услуги в тюнинге трансмиссии в обмен на неплохой тренинг по автохимии. На что ушло неимоверное количество терпения, но что, в конце концов, окупилось с избытком. Курт обожал свою машину и, за исключением своего голоса, больше ничем в своей жизни так не гордился. Несмотря на то, что его отец ненавидел это дело, Курт угрохал на него все свои деньги, и Бёрт действительно не мог сказать, что он сильно возражал. Его сын проделал превосходную работу, собрав эту машину собственными руками. К тому же, Курт ведь и не гонял на самом деле. Ему просто нравились машины… И парни, которые водили машины.

_Динь, динь_

Курт поднял голову, немного ошарашенный тем, что заезжало в мастерскую. Четыре парня, примерно его возраста, в белых майках-алкоголичках и голубых джинсах проталкивали через гаражные ворота серебряный 300ZX. « _О чём я и говорил_ », — улыбнулся Курт. Крутые парни в крутой машине. Быть может, сегодня не такой уж и дерьмовый день.

Курт живо направился к той группке перед тем, как те успели бы осознать свою ошибку и уйти.

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в «Шины и Смазки Хаммела», — с готовностью продекламировал он. « _Ай_ , — подумал Курт, — _это прозвучало стрёмно даже для моих ушей_ ». Отец настоял именно на таком приветствии каждого из покупателей. Лично Курт не понимал, в чём проблема просто сказать: « _Здравствуйте_ » или, к примеру, « _Чем я могу вам помочь?_ ».

— Здравствуйте, — сказал высокий азиат, протирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Не знаю, смогли бы вы нам помочь.

— Слушаю, — сказал Курт, разглядывая каждого из парней по очереди. Каждый тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Мы работали над ней в течение последнего месяца или около того, — сказал блондин, поглаживая рукой серебряный капот. — У меня на неё большие планы.

— Да, — согласился другой, немного ниже него, с тёмными волосами, светлой кожей и светлыми глазами. — Но проблема в том, что она издаёт какие-то странные звуки и, похоже, не разгоняется до необходимой скорости.

Курт задумчиво кивал головой, воспринимая информацию, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойно и профессионально, в то время как про себя он молился любому, кто мог бы его услышать, независимо от того, верил в него Курт или нет, чтобы папа не вернулся со своего перерыва прежде, чем ему удастся поместить эту тачку на подъёмник и прикоснуться к ней.

— Чисто из любопытства, — сказал Курт, рассматривая машину сверху донизу, — почему вы заехали именно к нам? В смысле, мы ведь не занимаемся здесь автотюнингом.

— Ну, — заговорил последний, — наш собственный автомеханик успел нам надоесть, а потом мы увидели Eclipse там снаружи… — указал он на вход в мастерскую за своим плечом, где в тени стоял 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse Курта. На этот раз Курт забыл накрыть его чехлом, и, стоя рядом с папиным пикапом, он заметно выделялся своей кристально-голубой окраской и виниловой наклейкой в виде серебряной молнии внизу сбоку. — И решили, что кто-то здесь, возможно, сможет нам помочь.

— Да, — кивнул Курт, — это моя тачка. Заняло примерно год, чтобы её собрать.

— Неплохо, — прокомментировал азиат, судя по всему, лидер их группы. — Гоняешь на NOSе?

Курт ухмыльнулся:

— Нет, если спрашивает мой отец.

— Спалился, — подмигнул чёрноволосый парень.

— Так что, ты нам поможешь? — с полными надежды глазами спросил блондин.

— Это девяносто шестой, так? — уточнил Курт, и все кивнули. Курт скрестил руки, подпёр своим правым указательным пальцем подбородок и стал проматывать у себя в голове всё, что он помнил из схем двигателя ZX, мысленно прикидывая возможные неполадки и их устранение. — Что ж, возможно, нарушена система изменения фаз газораспределения — скорее всего, именно здесь вы и теряете свою лошадиную силу. И ZX издаёт множество интересных звуков. Мне нужно будет прокатиться на ней по кварталу, чтобы выяснить…

Звука захлопывающихся дверей и тяжёлого шарканья стоп позади было достаточно, чтобы во рту у Курта пересохло, а сердце его ушло в пятки.

— Привет, пап, — поздоровался Курт, уже чувствуя своё поражение.

— Привет, приятель, — ответил Бёрт, медленно приближаясь. — Что здесь происходит?

— Я обслуживаю клиентов, — сказал Курт, обернувшись с нервной улыбкой, взглядом пытаясь уговорить папу развернуться и пойти обратно к себе в офис, чтобы Курт мог сам разобраться с этой машиной. Однако отец, очевидно, его намёка не понял. Бёрт медленно обошёл машину и группку ребят, рассматривая их так, что тем стало неловко.

— 300ZX? — спросил он задумчиво. — В чём проблема?

— Наверняка в распределительном вале, и ещё есть пара странных звуков, — поспешил ответить Курт. — Я как раз собирался прокатиться на ней по кварталу, чтобы убедиться.

Бёрт кивнул. Курту уже приходилось видеть подобное поведение, и он не особо надеялся, что на этот раз исход будет чем-то отличаться. С другой стороны, Бёрт не выглядел слишком уж озабоченным тем фактом, что в его мастерской четыре парня окружали, дураку понятно, гоночную машину. Курт мог быть и вне подозрений.

Наклонившись к крыше машины, чтобы лучше вглядеться в покраску, Бёрт с подозрением сузил свои зелёные глаза:

— Это что, второй серебряный слой?

_Вот блять…_

Вздохнув, Курт опустился на ближайший стул. Он знал, к чему это вело… К той самой двери, за которой останутся его последние надежды, его мечты, его шанс заработать приличные деньги и возможная жизнь в обществе.

— Значит, вы, дети, используете NOS? — спросил Бёрт, разглядывая машину. Трое парней нервно переглянулись, но высокий азиат, который, как понял Курт, был их лидером, совершенно не выглядел запуганным.

— Да, сэр, — вежливо улыбаясь, ответил он.

Бёрт твёрдо сохранял нечитаемое выражение лица, но Курт знал своего папу и знал этот мрачный взгляд в его глазах. Ещё немного и всё полетит к чертям.

— И вы, ребята, устраиваете здесь уличные гонки?

— Да, сэр, — признался парень. — И позвольте заметить, сэр, что ваш сын, похоже, хорошо знает своё дело. Мы, можно сказать, решили, что он бы вполне мог нам пригодиться. У нас есть несколько машин, а мы как раз в поисках нового автомеханика.

Курт мгновенно воспрянул духом. Этот парень только что сделал ему комплимент? И он предлагал им бизнес? Его папа не станет отказываться от этого, так ведь? Курт резко переметнул свой взгляд на отца. Он знал, что тот думал о стритрейсинге: что это опасно и противозаконно. Но он также знал, что эти ребята смогли бы обеспечить их бизнесом. Хорошим и устойчивым бизнесом. Чёрт подери, да деньги, которые они заработали бы, работая над некоторыми из этих импортных запчастей в одиночку, смогли бы оплатить весь его первый семестр. Вытянувшись в струнку, Курт сидел, нервно подёргиваясь и безмолвно умоляя своего папу принять правильное решение. Ну вот же оно, Курт сможет поехать в Нью-Йорк и осуществить свою мечту, всё зависело только от отца.

— Простите, парни, — наконец сказал Бёрт, решительно мотая головой, — но не думаю, что мы можем вам помочь.

— Пап… — прошипел Курт.

— Нет, Курт, — повернулся к нему Бёрт с таким выражением лица, которое прекрасно давало понять, что его решение было окончательным. — Ты знаешь, что я думаю насчёт стритрейсинга, — Бёрт обернулся обратно к ребятам с машиной. — Это опасно, и я не позволю заниматься этим здесь, в моей мастерской. Более того, не думаю, что мы предоставляем услуги такого рода, которые бы вам понадобились.

— Но пап! — возразил Курт, в последний раз отчаянно стараясь переубедить своего отца.

— Нет, Курт. Теперь я всё сказал. Почему бы вам, джентльмены, не забрать свою машину и не покинуть нас?

Блондин выглядел почти таким же возмущённым, как Курт. Азиат кивнул своей бригаде, и те стали выталкивать машину из гаража. Щёки Курта пылали из-за злости и стыда. Он взглянул на своего отца, мысленно пуская в него кинжалы, когда тот, не обращая на сына больше никакого внимания, развернулся и направился к себе в офис. После того, как Бёрт заперся, Курт наблюдал за тем, как четверо парней покидали вместе со своим 300ZX гараж. Так оно и случилось: ещё одна возможность, выброшенная за дверь. Ещё один шанс для отца принять правильное решение, но он как всегда разрешил своему упрямству и несклонности к переменам встать на пути. Если его отец думал, что они собираются чего-нибудь достичь, проводя техобслуживание и меняя в двигателях масло за каких-то жалких тридцать долларов с клиента, то он глубоко заблуждался. Курт больше не мог этого терпеть. Папа сказал ему попробовать, сказал, что всё получится, но, насколько было видно Курту, всё оставалось абсолютно таким же.

Его жизнь больше не могла продолжаться таким образом. Просто не могла.

Курт решил здесь и сейчас, что он уже по горло насмотрелся, как его будущее решают за него самого, не давая ему сказать ни слова. Увидев, как его отец обошёл офис и направился в заднюю часть мастерской, Курт бросился из гаража, выбегая за парнями:

— Эй! — окликнул он их. — Подождите!

Азиат обернулся с понимающей ухмылкой на лице:

— Что?

— Я могу это сделать, — Курт оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что папа не заметил его отсутствия и не собирался за ним прийти.— Я могу починить вашу машину. И любую другую, что вы захотите мне подкинуть.

— Правда? — оценивающе он его осмотрелъ. — А как же папаша?

— Я сам всё улажу, — слова вырвались ещё перед тем, как Курт осознал, что говорит. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за неуважение к папе, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от своей мечты. — Можете вернуться позже? Может, когда мы уже закроемся?

Четверо парней молча переглянулись, лицо блондина загорелось необузданной радостью. Затем три парня вновь посмотрели на своего лидера. После секунды молчания он кивнул:

— Думаю, можем.

Курт облегчённо вздохнул:

— Привези её к сегодняшнему вечеру. Я сделаю всё в течение часа. Два — максимум.

— Мы привезём её примерно к семи. Гонка начинается в десять. И если мне понравится твоя работа, ты сможешь поехать со мной и моей командой. Будешь нашим автомехаником.

— Отлично, — сказал Курт.

Проводив взглядом то, как парни медленно уехали на своей серебряной машине, он взвесил у себя в голове все «за» и «против»: его успех в конечном итоге и неизбежное разочарование его папы.

Засунув горечь, что пришла с осознанием точки зрения Бёрта, в дальний уголок своего сознания, Курт вернулся в мастерскую, в то же время стараясь не показывать своей безграничной радости.

* * *

 

_В следующей главе:_

_— Ну, а тебе что нужно? — спросил Курт, даже не поворачивая головы, чтобы понять, что Блейн последовал за ним._

_— Вообще-то, ты._


	2. Глава 2

Парни вернулись обратно в мастерскую ровно в 19:00, и Курт, который проверял часы каждые пять минут с тех пор, как его папа уехал, к тому времени уже всё для них подготовил.

Как оказалось, он попал в самую точку, когда предположил возможную проблему у серебряной машины. Суетясь вокруг ZX, Курт работал усердно и оперативно, изо всех сил стараясь впечатлить команду. Только после замены ремня ГРМ и незначительной регулировки развала колёс, чтобы автомобиль не заносило в сторону, машина была готова к гонке. Блондин, Джефф, был настолько счастлив, что схватил Курта в крепкие объятия и, оторвав его от земли, прокружил в воздухе, поцеловав напоследок в щёку, что, судя по всему, не особо пришлось по душе Нику, тёмноволосому парню.

— Я смотрю, Джеффу ты понравился, — с довольной улыбкой заметил Уэс, их лидер. — Полагаю, это означает, ты с нами.

Курт благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул один раз, стараясь сдерживать свои эмоции, несмотря на то, что у себя в голове он неоднократно размахивал кулаком в жесте "йес".

— Ник, Джефф и я собираемся на гонку, — проинформировал его Уэс. — Можешь следовать за Дэвидом, у него жёлтая Acura Integra, — Уэс протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Рад, что ты теперь с нами, Фарфоровый.

Курт не был особо рад новой кличке, но решил довольствоваться тем, что есть. Ему была предоставлена невероятная возможность, и он был бы идиотом отказаться от неё из-за такой мелочи, как кличка. Тем более, небось у всех в команде она была. Курт непременно схватил протянутую руку Уэса и с улыбкой её пожал.

— Замечательно, — воскликнул Джефф, сильно похлопав Курту по спине, и, пройдя мимо него, утащил за собой Ника. Ник наградил Курта нечитаемым выражением лица и тоже похлопал его по спине, но куда с меньшим энтузиазмом нежели его друг.

— Пошли, Курт, — помахал ему Дэвид, следуя за тремя парнями из гаража и разминаясь с остальной командой, чтобы направиться к собственной машине.

— Дай мне секунду, я всё закрою, — крикнул Курт и, прикусив губу, поспешил выключить освещение и включить сигнализацию. Запирая металлические ворота, Курт невольно хихикал самому себе. Его будущее снова казалось светлым, да ещё и за столь рекордное время. Разумеется, переезд в это ёбаное Огайо был помехой на пути к осуществлению его мечты, но сейчас он хотя бы вновь был на верном пути.

Курт запрыгнул в свой Eclipse, сдерживая сильное желание победно завопить, ограничившись этим у себя в голове.

_НЙАДИ, я иду к тебе._

* * *

У Курта не было особо возможности покататься по Лайме, чтобы изучить её окрестности. Всё своё время он проводил или в мастерской, или дома. С тех пор, как они переехали, он только один раз останавливался возле местной старшей школы, чтобы заполнить всякие бумаги, и как-то раз подъезжал к больнице, чтобы выяснить, насколько быстро он успеет доехать в случае чего до туда от дома. Кроме этого, больше он никуда не ездил.

Сердце Курта забилось чаще в предвкушении предстоящей гонки, пока он следовал за Дэвидом по просёлочным дорогам и улицам вдоль совершенно забытого всеми района Лаймы. Было здорово будто заново открывать для себя свой Eclipse, разъезжая по заброшенным и пустынным улицам в бизнес-парк. Даже в Калифорнии у него не было реальной возможности посмотреть, на что способна его машина. Курт мечтательно предался воспоминаниям, как пару раз выезжал на ней в открытую пустыню, гоняя по извилистым, грязным, давно всеми покинутым дорогам, чувствуя себя счастливым, молодым и свободным.

Слишком скоро дорога подошла к концу, однако самое интересное только начиналось. В конце этой на первый взгляд тёмной и тихой улицы виднелся ослепительный яркий свет, что переливался всевозможными цветами и оттенками, и гремели басы, заставляя вибрировать всё вокруг. Множество самых разных звуков: смех, крики, обрывки какой-то музыки заполнили влажный воздух, пропитанный энергией. Курт жадно втянул его в лёгкие.

Integra Дэвида не спеша направляла Курта через толпу, улицы с рядами припаркованных машин, множество команд, тесно столпившиеся каждая в своём кругу, регулирующие свои машины или болтающие о всякой херне. Некоторые даже делали ставки на предстоящие гонки.

Курт улыбнулся. Он вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя более менее как дома.

Дэвид и Курт доехали до самого конца улицы, где, Курт уже заметил, стоял 300ZX Джеффа и голубо-оранжевая Toyota Supra Уэса. Курт с Дэвидом припарковались рядом. Выходя из машины и приближаясь к своей новой компании, Курт ощущал на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Уэс положил тяжёлую руку Курту на плечо и повёл его к семи машинам, припаркованным бок о бок. Большинство парней что-то яро обсуждали, но двое заметили, как Курт и Уэс подходили, и сразу же направились к ним навстречу. Среди них Курт чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Каждый член Далтон-бригады, за исключением Джеффа, был одет в дизайнерскую одежду, а Курт так и не снял свой рабочий комбинезон. Но больше всего его настораживал голодный взгляд в глазах обоих этих парней — глазах, которые были направлены на него, словно лазерные прицелы.

— Это Дэйв Карофски, — указал Уэс на более крупного и крепкого парня, — но он известен как Монстр. А это Себастиан Смайт.

Более высокий парень с идеально уложенными волосами улыбнулся, обнажая свои ослепительные белые зубы. Дэйв кивнул с нечто похожим на «мг», поджав губы. Себастиан быстро заслонил Дэйва и взял Курта под локоть. Курт заметил, как Дэйв остекленел.

— Привет, красавчик, — сказал Себастиан, наклоняясь к Курту, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в щёчку. Назло самому себе, Курт залился краской. — Слава Богу, ты здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянул на мою машину.

— Разве не я должен просить об этом первый? — спросил Курт, пытаясь образовать между собой и Себастианом чуточку больше расстояния.

— Не вижу повода, — а тот, в свою очередь, не замечал (или не хотел замечать) дискомфорта, который вызывала у Курта его близость. — У нас, конечно, все машины хороши, но моя просто божественна. Так что ты можешь начать с неё, а потом уже разобраться с остальными.

Себастиан быстро увёл Курта в сторону, прежде чем тот успел очередной раз возразить, и привёл его к самому прекрасному зрелищу, которое Курту когда-либо доводилось видеть. Там, специально припаркованный под уличным фонарём, чтобы в который раз подчеркнуть своё великолепие, стоял голубо-красный Nissan GT-R Себастиана.

— О боже мой, — выдохнул Курт, вырываясь из-под руки Себастиана на его локте, чтобы подойти к машине поближе. Себастиан оценивающе промычал, разглядывая открывшееся его взору гибкое тело Курта, пока тот обходил машину, впитывая каждую чёткую линию, каждый изгиб, каждую замысловатую деталь.

« _Изготовленные по спецзаказу колёса, разумеется,_ — отметил про себя Курт. — _Оклейка спойлера карбоном и это, должно быть, перекраска,_ — Курт заглянул в пассажирское окно, даже не подозревая, что его челюсть отвисла. — _Господи,_ — подумал он, вовремя спохватившись, чтобы не застонать вслух, — _ты посмотри на эти изумительные кожаные сидения! Держу пари, они пахнут превосходно. И всё такое чистое. Он вообще на ней ездит?.. Дебил…_ »

— Хочешь глянуть под капот? — с гордостью предложил Себастиан.

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс Курт.

Себастиан открыл крышку капота, и на этот раз Курт всё-таки застонал. Глаза Себастиана загорелись от этого звука, и его и до того похотливая усмешка стала ещё развратней вслед за его испепеляющим взглядом. Как бы невзначай, он пододвинулся к Курту максимально близко, и пока тот, низко склонившись, стал разглядывать двигатель, Себастиан разрешил своему взгляду бродить по его тесно облегающему комбинезону. Курт поменял положение, и Себастиан издал судорожный вздох.

Услышав приглушенный глоток воздуха, Курт закатил глаза. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы Себастиан просто взял и исчез куда-нибудь ненадолго, оставив Курта наедине со своей исключительной машиной. Он пытался игнорировать властное присутствие над душой Себастиана Смайта, но одеколон от Calvin Klein, пропитавший весь воздух насквозь, мало этому способствовал.

Почувствовав, как Себастиан приблизился ещё на один дюйм ближе, Курт попытался как можно незаметнее от него отодвинуться.

— Что такое, детка? — промурлыкал Себастиан, утыкаясь Курту в плечо. — Я заставляю тебя нервничать?

— Эм… — Курт повернул голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть в зелёные глаза Себастиана, которые оказались слишком близко. — Нет, просто… Твой одеколон… У него слишком сильный запах.

— Прости, что тебе не нравится, детка, — Себастиан выпятил нижнюю губу, будто бы дуясь. — Я пользуюсь им, чтобы перебить запах моторного масла: он здесь повсюду.

— И что такого с запахом моторного масла? — слова Курта прозвучали немного грубее, чем он ожидал. — Это запах добросовестно отработанного дня.

« _Жесть,_ — подумал Курт на секунду, — _звучу прямо как папа_ ».

— Я и не говорил, что он мне не нравится, — сказал Себастиан, вдыхая запах Курта, проводя носом вдоль его шеи. — На самом деле он меня даже заводит.

Курт резко поднялся, желая скорее перейти к делу.

— Ты хотел мне что-то показать? — спросил он.

— Что? Да, так быстро? — спросил Себастиан со слишком широкой улыбкой. Курт закрыл глаза и быстро выдохнул в отчаянии.

— Я говорю о машине, Себастиан.

— Не-а, — ответил тот пафосно, — я тебя сюда привёл, просто чтобы ты насладился видом.

Курт вздохнул, посмотрев вниз на превосходный механизм, к которому он только что прикасался… А затем обратно на идиота, стоявшего перед ним.

« _В другой раз, дорогой,_ » — с сожалением подумал Курт, бросив последний беглый взгляд на так и не тронутый им Nissan.

— Тогда мне пора идти, — сказал Курт. — Монстр вон уже поглядывает сюда минут так пять, так что я лучше пойду посмотрю, что ему нужно.

Себастиан попытался схватить Курта за руку, но на этот раз ему удалось увернуться.

— Было приятно с тобой познакомиться, — сказал Курт, многозначительно покосившись в сторону машины, а затем развернулся и поспешил к Дэйву, который нервно поглядывал на Курта, стоя рядом со своим Dodge Charger.

* * *

— Блейн! — завизжала блондинка, подбегая к нему и хватая за руки. — Ты вернулся! Ты правда вернулся!

— Да, Бриттани, — сказал Блейн, легонько целуя её в макушку. — Я правда вернулся.

Высокий парень с ирокезом в красной школьной куртке подошёл и протянул ему руку, которую Блейн с радостью пожал.

— Смотрите-ка, кто снова здесь, вернулся в МакКинли-бригаду, — воскликнул он восторжённо, утягивая Блейна в дружеские объятья.

— Привет, Пак, — сказал Блейн, похлопав ему по спине.

— Херово насчёт твоего отца, — сочувственно глядя Блейну в глаза, добавил Пак.

— Не беспокойся, брат, — легонько похлопал он ему по плечу. — Ну что, вся команда в сборе?

— Ага, — сказал Пак. — Финн и Сэм уже на старте, болтают с какими-то девчонками из Crawford Country Day… — Пак указал на двух парней, что в таких же красных куртках рядом со своими машинами клеили девушек в неприлично коротких юбках. — Бриттани ты видел.

— Да, — усмехнулся Блейн. — Но где Тана?

— О, Сантана разбирается с одним парнем за то, что тот предложил Бритт прокатиться, — Блейн сразу же представил себе злую латиноамериканку, ругающую на свободном испанском какого-то бедного парня, прижатого к собственной отвратительной зелёной Honda Civic, бешено кивающего на каждое её слово, бегая глазами из стороны в сторону в поисках выхода, согласного на любые её намерения и думающего, что уж лучше бы он провалился сквозь землю и умер.

— И-и-и Майк с Тиной, — указал Пак в не очень понятном направлении — судя по всему, в далёкий тёмный угол, где без передышки продолжала трястись фиолетовая Mazda RX-7.

— Палево, — кивнул с улыбкой Блейн, подмигнув.

— Ага, — сказал Пак, — все в целости и сохранности ждут, пока их доброжелательный диктатор вернёт себе свой трон.

— О, нет, Пак, — искренне возразил Блейн, качая головой. — Я не могу с тобой так поступить. Меня не было несколько месяцев. Теперь это твоя команда.

— Ну уж нет, приятель, — рассмеялся Пак, сам уверенно качая головой. — Я всего лишь подогревал это местечко для тебя. Честно говоря, быть лидером не так уж и клёво, как все говорят. К тому же, без тебя тут всё было иначе.

Блейн приобнял друга за плечо.

— Только если ты уверен.

— Абсолютно, — сказал Пак.

— Полагаю, Уэс со своими парнями тоже здесь, — сказал Блейн, быстро оглядывая машины, пытаясь распознать своих соперников.

— А ты сомневался?

 

МакКинли-бригада собралась в полном составе, когда Блейн и Пак сделали обход. Каждый из ребят тепло приветствовал своего лидера объятиями или хлопком по спине. Они снова окунулись в привычное для них общение: шутки, болтовня, наслаждение компанией друг друга.

Пока вся МакКинли-бригада смеялась и разговаривала, Блейн решил осмотреться. Собралось действительно много народу: ряды и ряды припаркованных вдоль улиц машин, некоторые из них с открытыми капотами. Многих водителей Блейн знал, некоторых из них — нет. Отыскав Далтон-бригаду, он заметил Уэса, их лидера, который обвил своими руками двух каких-то девушек из Crawford Country Day. На секунду Блейн задумался, что на этот счёт думала его девушка. Далее за машинами и толпой громко разговаривающих ни о чём ребят, Блейн увидел зрелище, которое заставило его замереть, уставиться и некоторые части его тела определённо точно обратить внимание. Низко склонённый над двигателем знакомого кроваво-красного Dodge Charger, Блейн заметил тёмно-серый с красным отливом комбинезон, который обтягивал самую изумительную задницу, которую Блейну когда-либо доводилось видеть. Даже с такого расстояния Блейн слышал голос парня, пока тот зло бормотал что-то себе под нос, и видел его бледные руки, что время от времени вытирали друг друга о старую потрёпанную тряпку, висящую на раме.

Когда парень в комбинезоне слегка приподнялся, Блейн успел разглядеть его великолепный силуэт. Со своей настолько бледной кожей, что она мерцала, и своими идеальными волосами цвета каштана, парень выглядел слишком совершенно, чтобы быть реальным, а уж тем более слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть испачканным в смазке. И, тем не менее, ему это шло. Его высокие скулы идеально сочетались с аккуратно отточенным носом, а в глазах отражались ксеноновые фары проезжающих мимо машин, — в глазах самого превосходного сочетания голубого и зелёного, что Блейн когда-либо видел. Блейн улыбнулся. Он обязан был познакомиться с этим парнем.

Подходя к нему, Блейн усмехнулся про себя над тем, как забавно тот спорил сам с собой, пока владелец машины стоял в сторонке, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — жалобно простонал автомеханик. — Ты вообще слышал о необходимых требованиях, предъявляемых изготовителем машины или ты решил не париться и просто втыкать свечи во все дыры?

Мужчина, наблюдавший через плечо парня, хмыкнул, плотно сжав кулаки.

— Расслабься, Монстр, — сказал Блейн, отталкивая странного мужчину, положив ему руку на грудь. — Уверен, он просто хотел выразить своё восхищение.

Курт, услышав новый голос, поднялся.

— Нет, — сказал он, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Я хотел выразить именно то, что сказал.

Курт закрыл капот и направил свой огненный взгляд на громадного парня, что стоял справа:

— Теперь прокатись на ней пару раз вокруг квартала, и если ничего не взорвётся, уверен, ты будешь в порядке.

Курт развернулся на пятках и направился прочь, едва ли обращая внимание на Блейна. Блейн взглянул на странное и нечитаемое выражение лица Монстра, пока тот смотрел на то, как Курт уходил, после чего он сел в свою машину и уехал вниз по улице.

Повернувшись к мальчику в комбинезоне, который поспешил уже к другой машине, Блейн рванул к нему бегом, чтобы его догнать.

— Ну а тебе что нужно? — спросил Курт, даже не поворачивая головы, чтобы понять, что Блейн последовал за ним.

— Вообще-то, ты, — сказал Блейн и схватил Курта за руку, чтобы остановить его движение. Сердце Курта на секунду замерло от прикосновения руки этого парня и пленительного звука его голоса. Курт уделил мгновение тому, чтобы тайком осмотреть тело парня сверху донизу. Тёмно-синие джинсы облегали его ноги, оставляя немного для воображения, чего не скажешь о его красной рубашке поло, что обтягивала его грудь. На ней была, разумеется, кожаная куртка, но Курт должен был признать, ему шло. Это хотя бы была не одна из тех мотокурток, которых сейчас пруд пруди. То было бы непростительным грехом-оскорблением великолепного чувства стиля Курта.

Кто ж знал, что Курт у нас был по плохим парням.

Его глаза вернулись к его самодовольной улыбке. Несмотря на попытки Курта выглядеть равнодушным, парень совершенно точно заметил, как Курт его рассматривал. Хаммел сглотнул. Он встретился с Блейном взглядом и мило залился румянцем.

— Что? — спросил он, едва дыша.

— Ты автомеханик, так? — спросил Блейн, подняв брови. — Из Далтон-бригады?

— Да, — ответил Курт отрывисто, внезапно приходя в себя. — Совершенно точно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянул на мою тачку, — ухмыльнулся Блейн, указывая куда-то за своё плечо. — Думаю, у меня какие-то проблемы с NOSом.

Курт наконец выдохнул и на пару секунд перевёл взгляд на большую чёрную машину, стоявшую за плечом Блейна.

— Пойду гляну, — проскользнул Курт вперёд, закинув тряпочку себе через плечо.

Подойдя к чёрному 2007 Mustang GT, Курт поднял брови. Блейн кивнул.

— Значит, ты гоняешь на American Muscle, — сказал Курт, рассматривая машину. — Разве это не ставит тебя в невыгодное положение со всеми этими маленькими машинками?

— Недостаток в ускорении я навёрстываю в мощи, — Блейн немного понизил свой голос, и намёк не остался не замеченным Куртом. — Радуйся, что я выбрал не Miata.

— Хоть что-то, — усмехнулся Курт. Когда он развернулся у водительской двери, Блейн внезапно оказался прямо перед ним, носом к носу.

« _Чёрт побери,_ — подумал Курт, — _эти парни вообще что-нибудь знают о личном пространстве?_ »

— Ну, — сказал Курт, выжидающе глядя на Блейна. — Показывай, где он.

Брови Блейна подскочили чуть ли не до линии его волос. Курт закатил глаза, сам усмехнувшись.

— Твой NOS, — прояснил он. Блейн открыл дверь своей машины и указал во внутрь.

Курт наклонился, чтобы вглядеться в машину, и дыхание Блейна перехватило у него в горле. Ведь снова эта великолепная задница, которая заманила его сюда через всю автостоянку. Руки Блейна дрогнули в порыве схватить бёдра этого парня и притянуть его, почувствовать его на себе. « _Быть может, этот год будет не так уж плох_ », — подумал Блейн. Пока Курт возился с NOSом, каждое движение его бёдер сводило Блейна с ума.

— Кто его устанавливал? — спросил Курт через плечо, и Блейну пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы прийти в себя, перед тем как хотя бы подумать над ответом.

— Я, — ответил он мрачно, не отрывая глаз от очертаний задницы Курта.

— Ну и, — сказал Курт, немного приподнявшись, — вот в чём твоя первая проблема.

— Эй, — воскликнул Блейн возмущённо. Курт захихикал, и этот лёгкий звонкий смех заставил Блейна чуть ли не сгорать от желания взять этого красивого мальчика прямо у себя в машине, уже находящегося в нужной позе. Самой такой картины было почти что достаточно.

— А вообще, — поднялся Курт, — думаю, проблема в перегибе твоей трубки.

Блейн подошёл ближе, прижимая Курта всем своим телом к машине.

— И что тебе известно о перегибе моей трубки? — прошептал он.

Тёплое дыхание Блейна на шее Курта послало тысячи мурашек вниз по его коже через всё тело.

Реакция Курта на заигрывания Блейна немного удивила его самого. Почему находиться так близко к Блейну чувствовалось иначе, чем вызывать похотливый взгляд у Себастиана? Он должен был реагировать точно так же на этого высокомерного идиота, как он реагировал на Себастиана, когда тот вставлял свои грязные комментарии. Но что-то в Блейне чувствовалось родным и притягательным, пускай тот даже и считал себя, по всей видимости, даром Божьим. Связываться же с Себастианом казалось просто бессмысленным и опасным.

А затем последовали Курта собственные предательские мысли. О, вещи, которые Блейн вытворял бы с ним на капоте этой прекрасной машины.

— Ну, — начал Курт, пытаясь реагировать так, словно всё его тело вовсе не собиралось вот-вот внезапно вспыхнуть пламенем. — Ты нажимаешь на эту маленькую кнопочку, потом ждёшь недолго, пока закись азота впрыскивается в всасывающий коллектор двигателя, а затем ты получаешь чёрный дым?

— Ага, — выдохнул Блейн, сокращая расстояние между ними; его веки отяжелели, и почему всё, что только что сказал Курт внезапно прозвучало так пошло?

Почувствовав, как нога Блейна мягко приземляется между его собственными, Курт сделал судорожный вздох. Курт был в ловушке, он был загнан в угол, ему некуда было идти. И впервые в своей жизни он совершенно тому не возражал. Он чувствовал губы Блейна, находящиеся в паре дюймов от его кожи, чувствовал, как пробегают по телу мурашки. Курт медленно сглотнул, поднимая руку и располагая её на твёрдой ровной груди Блейна, прежде чем… резко его от себя оттолкнуть.

Когда Курт вновь взглянул Блейну в его широкие от шока глаза, губы Андерсона, однако, изогнулись в дьявольской улыбке.

Блейн любил, когда ему бросали вызов.

— Ты гоняешь на полную мощь, 150 л.с, — сказал Курт, прочистив горло. — Я бы посоветовал сбавить её на время до 75, пока ты не исправишь свою трубку. И накрой чем-нибудь NOS. Думаю, он нагревается недостаточно.

— Не знаю, — ответил Блейн, бесстыдно опуская взгляд вниз по телу Курта. — По мне так он весь горит, — Курт отвернулся, благодарный темноте, которая скрывала румянец, появившийся сейчас на его щеках. Но, к сожалению, она никак не могла скрыть заметную выпуклость внизу его комбинезона. Судя по самодовольной улыбке Блейна, он тоже её заметил.

— В любом случае, — сказал Курт, пролезая под рукой Блейна и обходя машину спереди, — я ничем не могу тебе здесь помочь. Но если ты подъедешь ко мне в мастерскую, я точно что-нибудь придумаю.

— Договорились, — сказал Блейн хриплым голосом, подкрадываясь к Курту, пока тот открыл капот, чтобы проверить двигатель. — Я приеду к тебе, и тогда мы вместе поработаем над перегибом моей трубки.

Курт резко поднялся, чуть ли не ударяясь головой о капот.

— Так-так, Курт, что здесь у нас, — сказал приближающийся к ним Уэс без особого энтузиазма в голосе. — Корешимся с соперниками?

— Что? — прошипел Курт, переводя взгляд с Уэса на Блейна.

— Здравствуй, Уэс, — натянуто улыбнулся Блейн. — Рад встретиться снова.

— Блейн, — кивнул он ему кратко.

— Прости меня, Уэс, — сказал чересчур раскаявшийся Курт, заставив Блейна нахмуриться. — Он сказал, что из твоей команды.

— Вообще-то, я лишь спросил, автомеханик ли ты из Далтон-бригады, — прояснил Блейн с ухмылкой. — Я не говорил, что я с ними.

Глаза Курта вновь загорелись от злости и на этот раз были направлены именно на Блейна, обещающие убить. Его тёплая улыбка исчезла, черты его лица были суровы и непоколебимы, и Блейн действительно почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Пойдём, Курт, — развернул его Уэс, твёрдо положив ему руку на плечо. — Хантеру нужно, чтобы ты глянул его тормоза.

Даже не удостоившись попрощаться, Курт ушёл вместе с Уэсом. Блейн ничего не мог с собой поделать и заметил, как некомфортно себя чувствовал Курт в присутствии Уэса, да и вообще любого из Далтон-бригады. Блейн как никто другой сочувствовал ему. Раньше Уэс был весёлым и открытым мальчишкой, а теперь из него вырос суровый и безжалостный мужчина.

Залезая в машину, Блейн грустно покачал головой. Вздохнув, он уже собирался завести автомобиль и поехать назад к своей команде, как вдруг заметил что-то, чего здесь не было ранее. Этим был наполнен весь воздух, всё вокруг. Руль, об который Курт тёрся своим бедром, кожа сидений, к которой он прикасался, кожаная куртка Блейна, которой Курт был прижат к машине, возбуждённый и нуждающийся. Блейн чувствовал это, когда находился к нему так близко, что сумел разглядеть незаметные веснушки, рассыпанные возле его носа и еле заметный оттенок серого в его зелёно-голубых глазах. Это был запах ванили, каким-то образом способный заглушить запах моторного масла вокруг. Блейн глубоко вдохнул и попытался возобновить в памяти тот взгляд в глазах Курта пару минут ранее — отблеск тепла, мерцающий в их глубинах, — когда Курт его ещё не ненавидел.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Послушай, — сказал Курт, — у тебя что, нет другого новичка, за которым можно побегать, или какого-нибудь крутого парня, который ждёт тебя дома? Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты здесь и доёбываешься до меня?_

_Блейн выглядел шокированным._

_— Я не доёбываюсь до тебя, — сказал он, оторвавшись от голубого Eclipse, на который слегка опирался бедром, и стал медленно приближаться к Курту._

_Курт поднял бровь, одаривая его саркастическим смешком._

_— Послушай, — сказал Блейн, — мне правда очень жаль насчёт того, что случилось раннее. Прости меня, но я ни в коем случае не пытался до тебя доебаться. Честно._


	3. Глава 3

— Куда ты пропал, красавчик? — промурлыкал Себастиан Курту на ушко, пока тот пробежался взглядом по тормозам тошнотворной золотой Silvia Хантера Кларингтона.

— Я заблудился, — ответил без капельки заинтересованности Курт.

— Правда? — протянул чересчур довольный Себастиан. — Потому что Уэс говорит, что ты забрёл на вражескую территорию.

Курт вздохнул. Он уже понял, каким образом теперь всё будет происходить: постоянные тёрки между командами. И каким-то образом, сам того не хотя, Курт застрял где-то посередине. Что ж, он ведь тоже мог подыграть. Включив всё своё очарование, он повернулся к Себастиану, невинно хлопая ресницами. Тот, не удосужившись присесть на колени, чтобы разговаривать с Куртом на одном уровне, согнулся в талии, дабы только не нанести урон своим драгоценнейшим джинсам от Abercrombie.

— Похоже на то, — сказал Курт, встав, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу. Ему не нравилось, как Себастиан постоянно рядом с ним ошивался, как будто бы уже пометил Курта, словно свою собственность. — Но, к счастью, я вернулся целым и невредимым.

— И не потеряв своё целомудрие, я надеюсь.

Курт побледнел и быстро отвернул голову от Себастиана, посмотрев через крышу машины на Хантера, который задрачивал в свой айфон.

— Они в порядке на первое время, но мне нужно будет получше посмотреть машину на подъёмнике.

Хантер едва ли оторвал голову от своего телефона, кивая куда-то в направлении Курта без слова одобрения или благодарности. Курт поспешил к собственной неприкосновенной машине подальше от слов Себастиана, что до сих пор обжигали его уши, и от всех этих стычек между гоночными машинами вперемешку с подростковыми гормонами в поисках некого подобия на покой.

Но не тут-то было. Себастиан стал красться за ним словно большой хищный кот, играющий со своей добычей.

— Я видел, как ты болтал с Блейном Андерсоном, — донеслись его слова до Курта, но тот сосредоточил всё своё внимание исключительно на том, чтобы добраться до своей машины. — И, к твоему сведению, этот парень хорош, но только на одну ночь. К нему лучше не привязываться.

Последние слова невольно привлекли внимание Курта.

— Почему нет? — спросил он из искреннего любопытства, открыв дверь машины и сев в водительское кресло.

— Потому что Блейн не заводит серьёзных отношений, — заявил Себастиан. — Он, скорее, поматросит и бросит.

— И откуда же тебе об этом знать? — спросил Курт, поражённый, что его это вообще трогало, и захлопнул дверь в попытке возвести барьер между собой и назойливым преследователем.

— У меня надёжные источники, — сказал Себастиан, уходя от ответа. — В любом случае, придерживайся лучше меня, красавчик. Я сама серьёзность.

Курт сидел не двигаясь, стараясь изо всех сил нагло игнорировать Себастиана. Курт не доставил бы ему такого удовольствия, как поднять на него глаза и разрешить ему увидеть возникшие в них противоречивые чувства. Смайт же оставил свои слова висеть в воздухе несколько секунд, надеясь, что Курт серьёзно рассмотрит его предложение. Он постукивал пальцами по крыше машины Курта, стараясь привлечь его внимание, но взгляд Курта оставался прикованным к рулю перед ним. Спустя нескольких напряжённых минут Себастиан осознал, что это дохлый номер, и развернулся, чтобы пойти прочь.

Не то чтобы он так быстро сдался. Себастиан просто прекратил попытки… на время.

— Увидимся на старте, — крикнул он, удаляясь. — Не терпится увидеть, как твой миленький ротик будет за меня болеть.

Себастиан растворился вдали. Как только он оказался вне предела слышимости, Курт сделал судорожный вдох, чувствуя отвращение и усталость одновременно. Ранее утром, когда он проклинал свою жизнь и молился на работу Далтон-автомехаником, он не рассчитывал на такое. Он _не хотел_ такого.

Он просто хотел обратно в Калифорнию.

Хотел обратно домой.

* * *

Курт так и не вернулся обратно на стартовую прямую. Стараясь оказаться вне досягаемости, он отъехал на небольшое расстояние, рассчитывая, что если что-то серьёзное случится с машинами Далтон-бригады, Уэс ему напишет. Курт комфортно разместился в пределах своего Eclipse — единственное, что до сих пор чувствовалось ему родным. Всего было шесть гонок, но никаких серьёзных ставок никто не делал, и бóльшую часть времени соперники просто поливали друг друга дерьмом, вместо того чтобы на самом деле соревноваться. Курт видел, как некоторые члены Далтон-бригады время от времени на него поглядывали, особенно Себастиан и типичный странный Дэйв. У Курта были подозрения, что он гомофоб. С ним совершенно точно что-то было не так, и так как ему, похоже, не нравился Курт, Курту придётся не забывать держаться на расстоянии и быть осторожным.

Курт заметил, что Блейн вообще не соревновался, возможно, из-за его проблемы с NOSом. Курту хотелось верить, что он действительно поймал на себе несколько беглых взглядов его медовых глаз, но с такого расстояния он не мог быть уверен. К тому же, у такого великолепного парня, как Блейн, обязан был где-нибудь быть такой же великолепный парень (или парни). Небось, он флиртовал с Куртом чисто от нефиг делать, развлекаясь за его счёт. Он ведь знал, что Курт с Далтоном. Блейн сам это подтвердил. Наверняка, это была некая форма психологической войны. Он просто-напросто хотел вывести Уэса из игры, а сам, к тому же, получить удовольствие.

Замечательно. Теперь Курт чувствовал себя уставшим, никчёмным и использованным.

«Уставшим» начало брать верх. Казалось позором — ложиться спать в такое раннее время, особенно когда всё, что его ожидало дома, было коротким ночным сном с гарантией провести весь следующий день, прогнивая в папиной мастерской, но ради отдыха для собственной же психики Курт принял решение уехать. Он послал Уэсу смс, спрашивая, нуждались ли они ещё в нём, на что Уэс ответил, что Курт мог отправиться домой, если хотел. Также Уэс поблагодарил его за всю проделанную им работу.

И вот, Курт разминал свою спину, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону, наслаждаясь удовлетворяющим хрустом его костей, когда услышал нежный шелковистый приближающийся голос:

— Ты не можешь просто так стоять здесь и делать это.

— Что делать? — спросил Курт, от усталости неспособный даже сострить.

— Растягиваться, — обошёл его Блейн, встав на фоне красивого вида ночного города. — Представляешь, что это творит с людьми?

— И что же? — спросил Курт, нарочно сгибаясь в талии и доставая кончиками пальцев до носков, складывая своё стройное тело ровно пополам и улыбаясь на благодарный стон Блейна.

« _Соси, дорогой,_ — мстительно подумал про себя Курт. — _Три года чирлидинга_ ».

Блейн прошёл мимо Курта, в последний раз окинув его согнутое тело жадным взглядом, и побрёл к его Eclipse.

— Неплохо гоняешь, — одобрительно кивнул Блейн. — И как же так вышло, что вместо того, чтобы там, внизу, соревноваться, ты здесь, наверху… растягиваешься?

Курт выпрямился и любопытно оглядел Блейна, пытаясь понять, в чём была уловка.

— Просто, — ответил Курт, пожимая плечами и возвращаясь к своей машине. — Я ремонтирую машины, а не гоняю на них.

— Почему нет? — спросил Блейн, немного выходя из своего образа мачо.

— Потому что это не моё. Я люблю свою машину. И люблю ездить на своей машине. Но я не хочу рисковать ей. Она слишком много для меня значит, — Курт сам не понимал, зачем рассказывал всё это Блейну. Того это вообще волновало или это был очередной способ залезть к нему в штаны? В любом случае, Курту не с кем было больше разговаривать. Как недавно выяснилось, все его «лучшие» друзья из Калифорнии, что весьма убедительно распустили нюни, как только узнали о его переезде, сейчас были слишком заняты своей по-прежнему замечательной жизнью, чтобы беспокоиться о нём и его проблемах. Даже тот стрёмный мелкий Чендлер Кил, который не отставал от Курта в течение последних полутора лет, быстро нашёл себе новую жертву. И Далтон-бригада, которая не создавала на первый взгляд впечатления дружелюбных ребят, любящих всякие девчачьи разговоры.

Кроме Джеффа, но Курт подозревал, что, пригласи он его куда-нибудь для разговора по душам, Ник точно найдёт, что на это сказать.

Но вот не пойми откуда появляется Блейн со своими очаровательными медово-ореховыми глазами, сексуальными кудряшками и своей искренней, от чистого сердца улыбкой, расспрашивая Курта о его жизни и делая вид, будто бы ему действительно есть дело.

— Что она для тебя значит? — спросил он мягко.

Курт обернулся и посмотрел на горизонт. Огни от фар стремительно мчавшихся машин отдалялись каждые по своей траектории.

— Она означает свободу, — вздохнул Курт. — Неважно, что случится в моей жизни, неважно, что случится у меня дома, неважно… что я потеряю… Я всегда смогу просто сесть в свою машину и угнать.

За его словами последовала напряжённая тишина. Курт не стал больше ничем делиться, а Блейн не мог придумать что сказать. Он прекрасно понимал жажду угнать, и его Mustang раз за разом предоставлял ему такую возможность.

Вскоре тишину заполнил рёв двигателей разгоняющихся автомобилей, Курт повернулся и посмотрел на Блейна, который сам смотрел на него с почти что сопереживающим взглядом. Курт почувствовал, как в горле формируется твёрдый комок.

Он осознал, как легко было бы влюбиться в этого парня по уши. Наплевать на осторожность и здравый смысл и позволить себе утонуть в очаровании этой дерзкой улыбки и эгоистического шарма было бы так кстати, чтобы отвлечься от своей депрессивной жизни. Воспоминания, как он стоял так близко к Блейну, ощущение его тела, прижатого к Курта собственному, его дыхание, опаляющее кожу, множество обещаний, скрытых в его голосе и в его глазах — всё это заставляло Курта чувствовать себя взволнованным и живым.

Осознание чего внезапно привело Курта в ярость. Он вспомнил, как легко тот воспользовался им, а затем кинул на растерзание собственному новому начальнику, когда всё, что Курт пытался сделать, было его работой. Блейн мог поставить под угрозу шансы Курта на жизнь, которую он желал так сильно, что сделал бы что угодно, отдал бы всё, что у него было, лишь бы её получить. Курт устремился к водительской двери, надеясь, что Блейн поймёт намёк и отойдёт, однако тот не пошевельнулся.

— Послушай, — сказал Курт, — у тебя что, нет другого новичка, за которым можно побегать, или какого-нибудь крутого парня, который ждёт тебя дома? Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты здесь и доёбываешься до меня?

Блейн выглядел шокированным.

— Я не доёбываюсь до тебя, — сказал он, оторвавшись от голубого Eclipse, на который слегка опирался бедром, и стал медленно приближаться к Курту.

Курт поднял бровь, одаривая его саркастическим смешком.

— Послушай, — сказал Блейн, — мне правда очень жаль насчёт того, что случилось раннее. Прости меня, но я ни в коем случае не пытался до тебя доебаться. Честно.

— Что ж, — сказал Курт, глядя на Блейна, — если ты, конечно, не скажешь прямо сейчас что-то, что, возможно, смогло бы меня разубедить, будь так любезен, отступи от моей машины, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя переехал. Мой NOS, в отличие от твоего, в полной исправности.

Блейн не смог сдержаться и слегка рассмеялся над этим. Курт не был похож ни на кого из всех людей, что Блейну доводилось ранее встречать. Курт не лез за словом в карман, был вспыльчивым, но что самое главное — не вешался Блейну на шею и не обольщался от его похвалы, сразу же падая к ногам. И это его больше чем устраивало.

Блейн любил сам добиваться своего.

Сев в машину, Курт захлопнул за собой дверь, но Блейн облокотился на открытое окно:

— Курт, — сказал он, понизив голос, — мне бы действительно хотелось узнать тебя поближе, если бы ты дал мне такой шанс.

Курт посмотрел Блейну в его умоляющие глаза. Он выглядел таким искренним, что Курт хотел ему верить. Правда хотел. Выражения лица Блейна было достаточно, чтобы растопить его сердце и смыть те стены, что он так бережно возвёл. Однако глубоко засевший в нём цинизм как назло дал о себе знать именно в этот момент. Курт повернул ключ в замке зажигания, завёл двигатель и сухо рассмеялся:

— Ну да, — сказал он, качая головой, отгоняя мысли о неправильно понятом Блейне, на самом деле являвшимся сумасшедшим бэдбоем с золотым сердцем. — Конечно.

Блейн отстранился от машины, как только Курт вжал педаль газа в пол, а затем слился с потоком машин, покидающих бизнес-парк. Курт не посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы увидеть реакцию Блейна. Это бы ничего не изменило. Даже тысяча щенячьих глазок-сердечек не заставила бы Курта развернуться и поехать обратно.

Блейн смотрел, как Курт уезжал, смотрел, как уносилась вдаль его серебристо-голубая машина до тех пор, пока она не превратилась в неразборчивую точечку среди моря машин, в спешке покидающих бизнес-парк. Развернувшись на пятках, Блейн, улыбаясь сам себе, пошёл по направлению к своему Mustang. Насколько ему было известно, перчатка была брошена, оставалось только дожидаться начала их погони. Блейн был прав. Курта будет нелегко догнать.

Но Блейн никогда не отворачивался от своей цели.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Курт._

_— Разве так положено разговаривать с клиентами? — поддразнил его Блейн._


	4. Глава 4

На следующее утро измученный Курт стоял, склонившись над побитой Suzuki Esteem, каждые пять минут пытаясь разлепить свои тяжёлые веки и одновременно подавить зевок.

— Курт, этот Suzuki уже готов? — крикнул Бёрт из своего кабинета.

— Ещё нет, — простонал Курт, вздрогнув и поморщившись от того, как больно отозвался папин голос эхом в его голове.

Бёрт прочистил горло, внезапно обеспокоенный упадком трудовой этики своего сына:

— Почему ты так неохотно сегодня работаешь?

— Я работаю охотно, — доля правды в этом была. — Дай мне ещё от силы минут пять, пап, — попросил Курт, подавляя ещё один предательский зевок. Он взглянул на грязный двигатель Suzuki — ржавые, обросшие зольными отложениями провода, подключающие аккумулятор, и другие беспорядочно пересекающиеся провода. Будь это его автомобиль, он бы не стал хранить его даже в виде отдельных запчастей, но некоторые люди просто не знали, когда было необходимо выбросить свою машину и двигаться дальше. Напрягшись над болтом, измученный и расстроенный, Курт попытался побороть годы ржавчины и открутить его, бормоча себе под нос: — Но было бы намного проще, если бы они просто выбросили этот бесполезный кусок...

Пронзительный звук колокольчика разбудил Курта, отвлекая его от двигателя. Задрав голову и посмотрев наружу, Курт увидел, как чёрная машина подъезжает к гаражным воротам. Поднявшись и бросив взгляд через несколько машин, он увидел, как в мастерскую заезжает чёрная Toyota Corolla. Курт взглянул на офис, откуда вышел его отец, направившись к автомобилю. Так как Курту не надо было беспокоиться о приветствии нового клиента, он вернулся к своей работе.

Когда его достало то, что Курт рассматривал как жалкое подобие машины, он решил временно переключиться на чистку Honda, которую ремонтировал ранее. Окончательную чистку предполагалось выполнять Марку, но он редко это делал, а, насколько знал Курт, владелец машины должен был приехать с минуты на минуту. Заканчивая пылесосить пассажирские коврики, он услышал, как сзади него кто-то прочистил горло.

— Одну минуту, — сказал Курт, выключил пылесос и стал вылезать из машины, когда услышал несомненное, но тихое «чёрт» позади поразительно знакомого голоса.

Курт выпрямился и развернулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он.

Блейн вскинул перед собой руки в оборонительном жесте, губы его расползлись в хитрой улыбке:

— Разве так положено разговаривать с клиентами? — поддразнил его Блейн, указывая большим пальцем себе за плечо: туда, где позади него стояла Toyota.

— Теперь ты ездишь на Corolla? — спросил Курт, насмехаясь. — Знаешь, твой выбор машины становится всё более нелепым.

— Ой, даже не старайся, — сказал Блейн, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Я прекрасно знаю, что Mustang тебя заводит.

Курт быстро проскользнул мимо Блейна и живо направился к машине, отчаянно пытаясь утихомирить румянец, внезапно вспыхнувший на его щеках. Блейн последовал за Куртом, улыбка на его губах расползлась ещё шире, зная, что он попал в самую точку.

— К тому же, — продолжил Блейн, — ходят слухи, что твой отец не любит стритрейсеров. Поэтому я решил приехать сюда под прикрытием.

— И вот что ты выбрал в качестве своего троянского коня? — спросил Курт с отвращением, взяв первую ближайшую планшетку, чтобы кратко набросать информацию о машине.

— Это Corolla моей мамы, — объяснил Блейн. — Она попросила поменять ей масло, так что я решил убить двух зайцев сразу.

— Знаешь, — сказал Курт, не отрывая глаз от заполнения бумаг, — не то чтобы мы не ценим свой бизнес, но там, внизу по улице, в соседнем квартале есть Jiffy Lube. Специализируются в замене масла. Раз-два и готово в течение получаса.

— Но я слышал, что вы лучшие в городе, — протянул Блейн, наслаждаясь тем, как легко он мог вогнать в краску безупречно бледную кожу на лице Курта буквально в рекордные сроки. — И «раз-два и готово» меня не интересует. Я собираюсь ждать столько, сколько понадобится, если ты уделишь мне своё время.

Начёркав пару последних слов на бумаге у себя в руках, Курт тяжело вздохнул. Он уже устал от всех этих косвенных намёков. Он не хотел слышать их от Себастиана и уж точно не хотел слышать это от Блейна. Кроме того — что, должно быть, самое главное, — он терпеть не мог, как его собственное тело реагировало на тонкие намёки Блейна, брошенные этим его греховным голосом. Голова Курта вздёрнулась, лицо загорелось ещё сильнее из-за желания, но глаза запылали в самом что ни на есть праведном гневе.

— Тогда, полагаю, ты дашь мне приступить, — произнёс Курт, пытаясь выровнять свой дрожащий голос, и протянул ладонь, молча требуя ключи от машины Блейна.

Лицо Блейна смягчилось, а его глаза вновь растаяли до этого горячего медового цвета, который заставлял колени Курта слабеть и подкашиваться. Блейн взял руку Курта в свою и быстро поднёс её к своим губам. Затаив дыхание, он нежно прикоснулся ими к костяшкам его пальцев. Курт наблюдал, как веки Блейна медленно закрылись в момент, когда он прижался губами к его коже. В месте, где он его целовал, кожу Курта начало приятно покалывать, волнами забираясь вверх по его руке и спиралью охватывая всё его тело. Курт был в таком шоке, что даже не мог подумать о том, чтобы выдернуть свою руку. Когда Блейн начал отстраняться, он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с глазами Курта, которые до сих пор горели голубым пламенем, но уже совершенно не из-за злости…

Отпустив руку Курта, Блейн отступил.

— Я вернусь через час, — пообещал он, — и, возможно, тогда мы с тобой обсудим, что же делать с перегибом моей трубки.

Курт уже хотел окликнуть его, сказать ему, что он забыл оставить свои ключи, но найти свой голос оказалось очень трудно. Ощутив, как внезапно к нему пришло чувство собственной покалывающей руки, он сжал запястье в кулак. Вот когда до него дошло, что, пока Блейн целовал его, он также успел незаметно подложить ключи ему в ладонь.

Так Курт и стоял некоторое время, сжимая ключи в одной руке и легонько придерживая планшетку в другой, более ошеломлённый, чем когда-либо. Почувствовав присутствие кого-то ещё, Курт перевёл взгляд на своего папу, что наблюдал за всем из-за стеклянной двери своего офиса. Проводив Блейна взглядом, Бёрт перевёл его обратно на сына. Как только их взгляды встретились, Бёрт вопросительно поднял бровь, на что Курт лишь продолжал онемело стоять с немного разинутым ртом, двигая губами в попытке что-либо сказать. Его отец тихо усмехнулся, качая головой из стороны в сторону. Оставив Курта работать с Corolla, он вернулся к своим делам.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_Курт представлял себе, как он в своей маленькой крохотной квартирке готовился к новому дню, принимая утренний душ, и внезапно к нему приходил Блейн, залезал сзади него в кабинку, заранее обнажённый, всасывал кожу на его шее, блуждая своими мыльными руками по его бокам, лёгким прикосновением пальцев оставляя следы вдоль пены…_


	5. Глава 5

Уговорив отца присесть за стойкой и немного отдохнуть, Курт сам принялся менять масло в Corolla. Это было замечательным поводом поразмыслить над мотивами Блейна. Он никак не мог перестать думать о том, как Блейн целовал его руку. За всю его жизнь Курта ещё никогда не целовал толком другой парень, и теперь он невольно начал представлять себе, как бы ощущались эти мягкие пухлые губы Блейна на его собственных или, возможно, на других частях его тела. Поспешив закончить, Курт сосредоточился на работе и попытался успокоить своё тело, чтобы предотвратить реакцию на мысли о поцелуях Блейна. Он пропылесосил коврики, вымыл все окна и проверил давление в шинах. Бёрт подозрительно посмотрел на сына, завороженный его суетой после такой вялой работы утром, и подошёл проверить его работу.

Курт, посмотрев вверх на усмехающегося отца, состроил гримасу. Он терпеть не мог, когда был так очевиден:

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы выкладываться по полной, — ответил он, опережая сам вопрос. — Нам же нужны постоянные клиенты.

— Я ничего не говорил, — отступил назад Бёрт, поднимая руки в воздухе. — Я ценю твой энтузиазм. Только один вопрос?

— Что, пап? — вздохнул Курт. — Я немного занят.

— Он гей?

Курт быстро поднялся, задев головой руль. Накрыв рукой затылок, куда пришелся удар, Курт обернулся и увидел, как его папа давится смехом. Курт не смог сдержаться и позволил улыбке слегка затронуть собственные губы.

— Да, он гей, — ответил Курт. — Но это никак не связано с высоким уровнем обслуживания.

— Конечно, приятель, — сказал Бёрт, возвращаясь за стойку. — Как скажешь.

* * *

Блейн приехал обратно спустя ровно час, и как только он ступил через гаражные ворота, Курт почувствовал, как его сердце бешено заколотилось в грудной клетке. Курт предполагал, что Блейн сразу же направится к нему, но нет. Он, одарив его вежливой улыбкой, направился прямиком к Бёрту, сидящему за той самой стойкой. Курт наблюдал за тем, как они разговаривали. Бёрт не был из тех, кто открывался людям в считанные секунды, но вскоре они активно вели беседу с улыбками на лицах, ничего вокруг не замечая. В какой-то момент Блейн сказал что-то, что заставило Бёрта громко рассмеяться, запрокидывая голову назад.

Чувства Курта были настолько противоречивы, что это сводило с ума. Он не знал, бесил ли его больше тот факт, что Блейн, похоже, совершенно не обращал на Курта внимания, хотя сам так страстно его донимался, или же то, как он заставил Бёрта заливаться этим насыщенным беззаботным смехом, которого Курту не доводилось слышать уже годами. Курт открыто пялился, ожидая, пока на него, своего рода, обратят внимание, но Блейн и Бёрт не собирались пока что подводить свою беседу к концу и уж точно не были обеспокоены Куртом, так что он решил прогуляться к Марку, который потел над очисткой радиатора, и предложить свою помощь.

Как уже, в принципе, вошло в порядок вещей у них в мастерской, в конечном итоге Марк оставил Курта домывать радиатор в одиночестве, а сам пошёл перепроверять наличие каких-то там свечей. Курт решил дать своим мыслям волю. На автомате сливая из резервуара с помощью сифона охлаждающую жидкость, он проматывал у себя в голове слова песен для его прослушивания в НЙАДИ. Он никак не мог выбрать между песней Уитни Хьюстон и чего-либо наподобие «I'm the Greatest Star» из «Смешной Девчонки». Однако все его мысли возвращались к парню в кожаной куртке, что стоял в не более пятидесяти футах от него, заделавшийся, по всей видимости, к Бёрту Хаммелу в лучшие друзья.

Курт вздохнул. Это его страстное влечение к Блейну нужно было как-то прекратить. Они только вчера познакомились, а Блейн уже успел незаметно прокрасться во все его мечты.

Курт мечтал о своём прослушивании в НЙАДИ, где в зрительном зале его поддерживал Блейн со своими полными восхищения и благоговения глазами. Курт представлял себе, как после тяжёлого дня и изнуряющих занятий по хореографии он покидал колледж, как сразу же его встречал Блейн, чтобы провести до дома. Курт представлял себе, как он в своей маленькой крохотной квартирке готовился к новому дню, принимая утренний душ, и внезапно к нему приходил Блейн, залезал сзади него в кабинку, заранее обнажённый, всасывал кожу на его шее, блуждая мыльными руками по его бокам, лёгким прикосновением пальцев оставляя следы вдоль пены…

Чья-то рука легонько похлопала его по плечу.

— О господи-боже! — вскрикнул Курт, резко подбрасывая в воздух уже практически пустой голубой флакон «Radiator Flush». Тот, стремительно пролетев над Celica, над которой Курт работал, благополучно врезался в стекло папиного кабинета. У себя за спиной Курт услышал, как его отец расхохотался во всё горло.

Курт медленно повернулся: мелкие капельки голубой жидкости прилипли к его волосам, щёки полыхали огнём. В паре шагов от него стоял Блейн, зажимающий губу между зубами в попытке подавить смешок.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не хотел тебя напугать, — наконец осмелившись заговорить, сказал Блейн. — Я был уверен, что ты слышал, как я подходил.

— Нет, — ответил Курт, небрежно смахивая с лица мокрые пряди волос, напрочь игнорируя ручейки голубой жидкости, стекающие по его лбу, изо всех сил стараясь выразить искреннее удивление. — Нет, я не слышал, как ты подходил. Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, вообще-то, — сказал Блейн и сократил между ними расстояние, чтобы прошептать Курту на ухо: — Хотел спросить, приедешь ли ты на гонки сегодня вечером.

— Похоже на то, — хрипло ответил Курт, чувствуя, как щетина Блейна щекочет его шею, посылая дрожь по коже во всех местах, где они соприкасались. — У меня там, знаешь ли, есть теперь работа.

— Отлично, — сказал Блейн, с улыбкой отстраняясь.

Развернувшись, он ушёл и залез в свою Corolla, помахав напоследок Бёрту, который, в свою очередь, с энтузиазмом помахал ему в ответ. Курт проводил уезжающего Блейна взглядом, чувствуя, как тыльную сторону его ладони обдавало жаром от желания вновь быть поцелованной.

* * *

Гонки проводились в том же самом бизнес-парке, что и прошлым вечером. Как понял Курт, они всегда проводились в этом месте. Трасса включала в себя до восьми полос движения, всегда пустовала, и в такое время ночи поблизости нигде не было видно полицейских. Это не обязательно означало, что копы не знали о гонках, просто, с таким количеством детей, способных разогнаться до ста шестидесяти километров в час буквально в мгновение ока, было бессмысленно себя утруждать. В Лайме не было ни единой машины, которая смогла бы сравняться с чем-то наподобие Eclipse Курта, не говоря уже о GT-R Себастиана, так что игра всё равно бы не стоила бы свеч. Они предпочтут разрешить детям заниматься своим делом, а потом появятся, чтобы помочь разобраться с ситуацией, если всё обернётся серьёзной дракой… или летальным исходом.

Оказавшись на месте, Курт нигде не увидел Блейна. Себастиан не стал терять времени даром и сразу же украл у всех Курта, уверяя того, что его GT-R начал издавать какой-то странный металлический стук, которого он никогда не слышал прежде. Курт прекрасно понимал, что это был лишь ещё один предлог со стороны Себастиана, лишь бы посмотреть на согнутого над его машиной Курта, однако, со всем великолепием его машины, Курт не мог сказать, что возражал.

Он старался как только мог игнорировать присутствие Себастиана, пока тщетно устранял эту загадочную проблему, которой, Курт знал, вовсе не существовало. Себастиан наклонился ближе, наблюдая, как Курт работал:

— Ты всегда поёшь, пока работаешь? — спросил он. Курт мгновенно прекратил. Он не замечал, что пел всё это время. Обычно он не пел на публике — если только это не было соревнованиями, — но в последнее время он всё чаще замечал, как забывал о своих принципах, думая о предстоящем прослушивании.

— Не всегда, — ответил Курт, выпрямившись, и сменил тему. — Я пойду проверю твой баллон с NOSом. Что-то мне не нравится твоя магистраль.

Курт подошёл к двери машины и открыл её.

« _Ох, эти сидения действительно пахнут превосходно,_ » — подумал он. Внезапно в его память врезался запах кожаных сидений в Mustang Блейна, какие они были холодные и гладкие на ощупь, а их запах… Это, должно быть, был запах Блейна. Одна мысль об этом…

— Потому что он и вправду божественный.

Сглотнув, Курт внезапно подавился.

— Постой… Что?

— Твой голос, — повторил Себастиан. — Говорю, он и вправду божественный. Почему бы тебе не посетить как-нибудь Далтон? У нас есть замечательный а капелла хор, Соловьи. Мы там как рок-звёзды. И нам бы точно не помешал такой голос, как твой.

— Серьёзно? — поднялся Курт и посмотрел Себастиану прямо в его зелёные глаза. — Тебя действительно интересует мой голос или это всё твои дурацкие фантазии, включающие в себя вашу школьную форму?

Себастиан прикусил нижнюю губу и отрицательно покачал головой.

Курт вернулся к NOSу, отсоединил и заново подключил основную магистраль.

— Будь так добр, в следующий раз не дёргай тут ничего, — сказал Курт, и Себастиан побледнел.

« _Господи Боже,_ — подумал Курт, тихо давясь смехом. — _Секс и тачки — всё, о чём думают эти парни_ ».

И как раз в этот момент Курт увидел Блейна, невольно улыбнувшись. Пока не заметил, как его руки обвивали талию какого-то парня, которого он ещё никогда не видел. Они смеялись, обнимались, находясь в своей атмосфере среди сборища водителей и зрителей. Мужчина, которого обнимал Блейн, был выше, старше, с замечательной копной рыжевато-коричневых волос. Задержав дыхание, Курт ждал, пока они отодвинутся друг от друга. Перед глазами всё поплыло, Курт начал со злостью выдыхать воздух, пока два парня так и не собирались отстраняться.

Курт почувствовал, как тёплое дыхание опалило кожу на его шее почти тогда же, когда в нос ударил знакомый запах от Calvin Klein.

— Ауч, — ликующе произнёс Себастиан, последовав за взглядом Курта и увидев, как два парня обнялись ещё один раз перед тем, как незнакомец прильнул губами к щеке Блейна.

Глаза Курта на мгновение затуманились, он выругался про себя. Живо развернувшись, Курт стремительно умчался прочь вдоль ряда машин как раз тогда, когда Блейн повернулся и глазами проводил его убегающую фигуру.

Курт схватил за локоть Монстра своей тоненькой ручонкой, взгляд его направлен в никуда:

— Пойдём, Монстр, — рявкнул он, толкая гиганта в сторону его Charger. — Посмотрим, какого хуя ты сотворил со своими свечами на этот раз.

* * *

Иногда Курт жалел, что у него не было другого увлечения кроме машин. Он всегда восхищался драмами, в которых отверженный герой находил своё утешение в каком-нибудь старом баре, заливая в нём горе алкоголем и закуривая табаком. Но у Курта ничего не было. Ну, у него была Bokwa➀, и имелись некоторые редкие семена пшеницы, но он не был уверен, что всё это сошло бы за увлечение. В течение пяти гонок Курт избегал Блейна. Каждый раз тот выглядел так, словно вот-вот собирался подойти и поговорить, Курт моментально находил себе какие-нибудь срочные, неотложные дела. Сначала он улетел в мобильную туалетную кабинку, пусть даже сам Курт Хаммел если и стал бы справлять нужду в мобильной туалетной кабинке, то только через свой труп. После он спрятался за Charger Монстра, который снова одарил его странным взглядом. В третий раз он-таки прибегнул к помощи Джеффа, когда, рискуя тем самым заработать неприязнь Ника Дюваля, запрыгнул к нему в машину, когда тот решил «размять» её перед гонками, и они стали вместе гонять по улицам, навёрстывая круги вокруг квартала в течении минут двадцати.

Однако Блейна становилось трудно избегать.

Будучи в ловушке между собственной машиной и машиной Уэса, Курт заметил, как Блейн смотрит в его сторону, по языку тела было понятно, что тот вот-вот собирался к нему подойти.

— Мне нужно заехать к себе в мастерскую, — заявил Курт, встретившись тем самым временем взглядом с Блейном. — Я буду через полчаса.

Пока Блейн направлялся к нему, Курт живо запрыгнул через открытое окно в свой Eclipse и завёл двигатель. Блейн, заметив это, тут же кинулся к своему Mustang. Плюхнувшись на водительское сиденье, Блейн повернул ключ в замке зажигания и завёл автомобиль — всё одним плавным движением. Посмотрев, как машина Курта промчалась мимо него, Блейн, выезжая на главную дорогу, рванул вслед за ним.

Курт услышал его ещё прежде, чем увидел, даже сквозь шум толпы перед следующей гонкой, что должна была начаться с минуты на минуту. Eclipse плавно соскользнул по асфальту, когда Курт свернул на дорогу, которая показалась ему знакомой, будучи уверенным, что она приведёт его обратно домой. Несколько миль спустя все уличные фонари закончились, и единственное, что освещало им дорогу, было отблеском передних фар обеих машин и тусклого света полной луны высоко в небе.

Спустя долгое время езды — дольше, чем он предполагал — Курт увидел, что на хвосте никого не было и выдохнул с облегчением. Облегчение это длилось недолго, когда, вглядевшись в тёмную дорогу впереди, он осознал почему. Не имея возможности сменить направление, Курт въехал в узенькую аллею между двумя зданиями, с третьим впереди где-то в миле от него.

— Бля-бля-бля, — со злостью пробормотал сам себе он, тут же останавливаясь, чтобы дать задний ход. Однако, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, он увидел уже припаркованный Mustang, перекрывавший его единственный выход, и Блейна, успевшего выйти наружу и направлявшегося в сторону Курта. У Курта не было достаточно пространства, чтобы открыть дверь, поэтому он снова вылез через окно, пробираясь между машиной и стеной, пока Блейн приближался к нему. В желании иметь превосходство, Курт рванул ему навстречу:

— Какого чёрта ты меня преследуешь? — рявкнул он.

— Почему ты меня избегаешь? — задал Блейн встречный вопрос.

— Я думал, что ты не меня использовал!

— Я и не использовал! — недоумевающее выражение лица Блейна раздражало Курта.

— Да что ты, — огрызнулся он, — а кто же тогда этот парень с химической завивкой, с которым вы обжимались?

Глаза Блейна забегали, пока он соображал, а затем он рассмеялся:

— Ты про Джереми? — спросил он с усмешкой.

— Откуда мне блин знать, — пробубнил Курт.

Блейн покачал головой, улыбаясь:

— Нет, он просто друг, — объяснил он, приближаясь к Курту, на что тот стал отходить назад. — Только что попал в Стэнфорд. Он переезжает со своим парнем в Калифорнию.

 _В Калифорнию… со своим парнем…_ Курт ужасно ему завидовал.

Но когда Курт пришёл в себя, его сердце ушло в пятки.

Он только что раскрыл все карты. Теперь Блейн, наверняка, понял…

— Подожди-подожди, — сказал Блейн. Курт не осознавал, что всё это время они продолжали идти, пока не ударился о задний бампер своей машины, и он был загнан в угол… опять.

Это чувство уже начало становиться для него привычным.

— Нет, — опровергнул Курт слова Блейна перед тем, как они слетели с его губ.

Блейн расплылся в улыбке.

— Что бы ты сейчас ни думал, это совершенно не соответствует действительности, — упрямился Курт.

Блейн наклонялся всё ближе к нему, пока Курт отклонялся всё дальше от Блейна, но ему всё равно было некуда деться.

— Курт, — прошептал Блейн низким искушающим голосом, — неужели я вижу капельку ревности?

— Нет, — резко ответил тот: « _Нет, ты видишь целое море ревности_ ». — То есть… с чего бы мне вдруг ревновать? — Курт посмотрел на Блейна своими тёмными затуманенными глазами, когда тот наклонился к его шее и намеренно выдохнул облако холодного воздуха вверх по его коже. Мурашки распространились по коже Курта так же моментально, как распространяется пожар, бесконечно восхищая Блейна.

— Вот именно, — произнёс Блейн, опускаясь вниз по коже Курта, вдыхая и исследуя её в поисках постоянно ускользающего от него запаха ванили. — Чего тебе бояться?

— Я… — Курт запнулся из-за того, что нервничал, и ненавидел себя за это. — Я боюсь, что твоя ко мне симпатия — всего лишь моё самообольщение.

Блейн остановился и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Курта. Глаза последнего были сомкнуты, однако выражение лица — почти что напуганным.

— Я… Я боюсь, потому что у меня никогда не было парня, — продолжил Курт сломанным голосом. — Я боюсь, потому что никогда толком не целовался… Во всяком случае, ни разу, чтобы это считалось. И я боюсь, потому что не уверен, что могу дать этому объяснение, и не понимаю, как такому парню, как ты, может понравиться такой парень, как я, когда ты, наверняка, смог бы подцепить кого угодно — девушку или парня, — а у меня дома, в Калифорнии, общепринятым мнением было то, что во мне столько же сексапильности, сколько в пингвинёнке.

Блейн бы непременно рассмеялся, если бы только Курт не выглядел таким подавленным. Курт слегка понурился. Отстранившись, Блейн притянул Курта к себе за локоть, заставляя того выпрямиться.

Блейн медленно выдохнул. Он был прав. Курт стоил усилий. Но теперь его цель изменилась. Его новой задачей было не разбить Курту сердце.

Блейн никогда не отворачивался от своей цели.

— Курт, — произнёс он успокаивающим голосом. — Курт, посмотри на меня.

Курт моргнул и открыл глаза, взглянув несколько вниз, на Блейна.

— Курт, я не соврал, когда сказал, что хочу узнать тебя поближе, — сказал Блейн, поглаживая большим пальцем его плечо. — И кто бы что ни говорил, я думаю, что в тебе намного больше привлекательности, чем в пингвинёнке.

Блейн выговорил это слово сексуально. Он не хотел, чтобы Курт понял его неправильно.

— И что бы это не было, — сказал Блейн, показывая на них вдвоём, — я готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Блейн пробежался своей рукой вниз по руке Курта и взял его ладонь в свою. Поднеся его кисть до уровня своих глаз, Блейн воспользовался моментом, чтобы лишний раз посмотреть на его бледную гладкую кожу и, заметив на ней чёрное пятно от смазки, Блейн достал из кармана носовой платок. Курт, в свою очередь, был поражён, потому что он не знал никого, кто бы до сих пор носил с собой носовой платок. Блейн нежно вытер небольшое пятнышко платком, оставляя на ткани чёрные разводы, но совершенно об этом не беспокоясь. Когда, на взгляд Блейна, кожа Курта была достаточно очищена, он засунул платок обратно к себе в карман, а затем поднёс руку Курта к своим губам и поцеловал её:

— Я буду ждать тебя, — прошептал он в его кожу.

Блейн заметил почти что страдальческий взгляд его голубых глаз. Бережно отпустив его руку, Блейн заключил Курта в тёплое кольцо своих рук, обвивая их вокруг его тела и успокаивающе поглаживая ладонями ему по спине. Немного сломавшись, Курт обнял Блейна в ответ, прижимая его крепче.

Так они и стояли в ловушке между собственными же машинами, купаясь в лунном свете и вдыхая влажный воздух, пока на заднем плане слабо доносились звуки гоночных машин, складываясь в успокаивающую для них колыбельную.

Блейн чувствовал Курта повсюду, и пускай тот и был немного выше, они прекрасно друг друга дополняли, словно кусочки какого-то абстрактного паззла. Улыбнувшись, Блейн умостил свой подбородок у Курта на плече.

Настойчивая вибрация его айфона вернула Курта на землю и разрушила всю идиллию.

— Я должен ответить, — извинился Курт. — Это может быть папа.

Блейн кивнул, Курт достал из своего кармана телефон и прочитал смс.

— Это Уэс, — сказал Курт, прищурившись от яркого света, исходящего от экрана. — Говорит, что на сегодня они своё отгоняли.

Курт убрал телефон обратно в карман и посмотрел на Блейна:

— Думаю, мне пора домой.

— Можно мне поехать рядом? — предложил Блейн. — Чтобы убедиться, что ты вернёшься домой в целости и сохранности.

— Ты не обязан, — заверил Курт, про себя надеясь, что Блейн станет настаивать.

— Мне больше нигде не нужно быть, — сказал Блейн, заглядывая глубоко Курту в глаза, ясно давая понять о своей искренности. — Более того, в мире нет больше места, где мне вообще хотелось бы быть.

Последними словами Блейн сотворил невозможное. Он заставил Курта напрочь забыть как дышать.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Ладно-ладно, — с усмешкой произнёс Себастиан. — Я на пару слов._

_Курт очень в этом сомневался._

_— Хотел пригласить тебя на вечеринку, которую устраивает Уэс сегодня вечером._

_— Вы, ребята, закатываете вечеринки в общежитии? — скептически спросил Курт. Если Далтон-ребятам удавалось проворачивать вечеринки в общежитии, Курту стоило пересмотреть своё решение не присоединяться к ним. — Как вам это сходит с рук?_

_— Оу, мы устраиваем их не в общежитии, — объяснил Себастиан. — То есть, мы бы могли, если бы захотели, но тогда бы к нам наведались все незваные гости._

_Курту пришлось прикусить язык на последнем комментарии, чтобы не вставить что-либо необдуманное._

_— Тогда где вы её устраиваете? — спросил он вместо этого._

_— У Уэса дома. Его предков не будет, а дом у них почти как дворец… множество комнат…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика** :
> 
> ➀Bokwa — новый вид фитнесса, в котором нет ни хореографии, ни счёта шагов. Все шаги обозначены буквами или фигурами. Достаточно просто представить себе необходимую букву/фигуру на полу и смело «рисовать» её при помощи шагов. Программу придумал Пол Мави, заложив в основу африканские танцы, кик-боксинг, капоэйру и степ-аэробику.
> 
> \+ рада сообщить — если вдруг кто-то на фикбуке прочитал эту главу ещё до 18.10.2015 и сейчас по какой-то причине это читает (хей приветушки!), — что я пересмотрела то предложение, где Курт специально делает Себе двусмысленное замечание, и тот бледнеет, и, честно сказать, вообще не поняла, над чем я ломала тогда днями голову, ибо сейчас перечитала свежим взглядом оригинал и сформулировала перевод буквально за полминуты (днями!) :D Честно сказать, при мне никогда дрочить «дёргать» не называли (может я просто не застала это время — да, о возрасте моём лучше молчать), но все словари синонимов и даже сам викисловарь уверяют меня, что всё пучком.
> 
> И да, если среди вас найдутся автолюбители, которым что-то не понравится — все претензии только ко мне, потому что это всё мои погрешности как переводчика (приходилось кое-где импровизировать, что с меня возьмёшь). Автор знала, о чём писала :) (моё мнение)


	6. Breaking The Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> Действия происходят во время 5 главы, когда Блейн разговаривает с Джереми, а Курт ревнует. Вдохновил на написание Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge/Day 9: Ice.

Сунув руки глубоко в карманы, Джереми проскальзывал между тесно столпившихся сборищ разных бригад. Каждая из них находилась рядом со своими машинами, чьи капоты были открыты для демонстрации двигателей, пока автомеханики копошились над ними, словно пчёлы. Покрываясь мурашками и коченея от холода, Джереми обнял себя руками, пытаясь сохранить тепло своего тела под тонкой тканью куртки в стиле милитари, которую он одолжил у своего бойфренда.

« _От уж калифорниец,_ — размышлял Джереми, встряхнув копной рыжевато-коричневых волос, когда его внезапно пробило дрожью, — _стиль превыше всего_ ». От мысли о своём восхитительном мальчике-сёрфере Джереми улыбнулся и нашёл приятным тот факт, что хотя бы куртка до сих пор пахла Райаном — бодрящей смесью Coppertone и морской воды.

Взгляд голубых глаз осмотрел окрестности в надежде распознать МакКинли-бригаду, чёрный Mustang и его очаровательного владельца.

Джереми помнил те времена, когда, гоняя со своей командой, он тащился от скорости, гоночных машин и драмы, сопровождающей всё это. Так он познакомился с Блейном. Пусть тот даже и был на несколько лет младше его, Джереми не мог отрицать, что Блейн был ещё тот разбиватель сердец. Хотя сам же и втрескался в Джереми по уши. Некоторое время всё, что Джереми приходилось делать, — это неоднократно его отшивать. Когда в конечном итоге Блейн уловил намёк, они смогли остаться близкими друзьями, ведь их объединяла одна вещь — неодобрение собственных родителей. Тем не менее, когда речь зашла о разочаровании — родители Блейна в этом пока побеждали. Когда Джереми приехал в Стэнфорд, его родители поменяли своё мнение и приняли сына, его стиль жизни и сексуального парня в комплекте со всем этим.

Джереми наконец-то поймал взглядом Блейна, усевшегося на капоте своей драгоценной машины. Андерсон тоскливо поглядывал на небольшую возвышенность, где бок о бок в одну линию были выстроены машины сопернической команды. Джереми знал, что Блейн не был особым любителем импортного товара, что можно было сказать о каждой машине, стоявшей в той линии.

« _Значит…_ — подумал Джереми про себя с улыбкой, оглядывая водителей в поисках кого-либо, кого он мог не знать, — _там должен быть какой-то парень_ ».

Блейн заметил приближающегося Джереми, и одарил его своей широкой улыбкой, в тысячу раз ярче той, что была, когда они виделись в последний раз.

« _Должно быть,_ горячий _парень…_ »

— Джереми! — поприветствовал его Блейн, обвивая руками талию друга. — Так вот оно, значит, как? Ты и вправду нас покидаешь?

— Да, — ответил Джереми. — Оставляю ваши жалкие задницы в поисках более тёплого климата.

Блейн стал отстраняться, но Джереми, не желая потерять тёплого контакта, возражая хныканьем, притянул его к себе:

— Не так быстро, Андерсон. Ты тёплый, а я замёрз.

Усмехнувшись, Блейн обнял его крепче.

— Итак, давай, рассказывай об этом парне, — подколол его Джереми.

Блейн вздохнул и повернул голову в ту сторону, где были припаркованы Далтон-машины со своими слоняющимися неподалёку владельцами. Разыскав, Блейн застал Курта, разрывающегося между золотой Silvia Хантера и GT-R Себастиана.

— Видишь вон того ангела в тёмно-сером комбинезоне?

Глаза Джереми переметнулись вверх на возвышенность, где высокая гибкая фигура металась от машины к машине, напряжённо поглядывая на экран своего мобильного устройства.

— Ты имеешь в виду того, на которого положил глаз Себастиан?

Хватка Блейна несознательно окрепла.

— Ага, — рыкнул Блейн, — в этом и есть небольшая загвоздка.

— А не будет ли ещё большей загвоздкой тот факт, что он состоит в Далтон-бригаде? — усмехнулся Джереми.

— Это не беда, — сказал Блейн. — Он живёт здесь, в Лайме, и пойдёт в МакКинли. Работает в папиной автомастерской.

— И ты уверен в том, что хочешь это красивое личико не потому, что, украв его, ты сможешь поднасрать Уэсу?

Посмотрев вверх на Джереми, Блейн расплылся в широкой глупой улыбке:

— Нет, брат. В смысле, это было бы здорово — не пойми меня неправильно. Но это не имеет значения. Он, брат. Всё дело в нём.

Джереми кивнул.

— Уже разговаривал с ним?

— Ага, — произнёс Блейн, многозначительно играя бровями, — прибег к своему старому андерсонскому обаянию.

На этот раз Джереми расхохотался во весь голос:

— И что же ты сделал после того, как он тебя отшил?

Улыбка Блейна из дерзкой превратилась в кислую.

— А в этом заключается единственная серьёзная проблема.

— Какая?

— Думаю, он меня ненавидит.

— О-о-о-ой, — проворковал Джереми и, наклонившись, поцеловал Блейна в щёку. — Ну как можно тебя ненавидеть, Блейни?

Рассмеявшись, едва не похрюкивая, Блейн замотал головой.

Джереми с интересом посмотрел обратно на его мальчика и тоже прыснул смехом:

— Ух… Значит, ты думаешь, он тебя ненавидит, да?

— Ага, — произнёс Блейн, когда его смех утих.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время это не изменится.

Вырвавшись из объятий Джереми, Блейн устремил свой взгляд в сторону Далтон-машин, где на секунду поймал на себе ледяные голубые, полные ненависти глаза Курта, перед тем как тот умчался прочь.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Блейн. — Да что за хуйня?!

Джереми закатил глаза на ничего не понимающего друга.

— Блейн? — положил он руку ему на плечо и легонько его встряхнул. — Я думаю, что сейчас будет самое время пойти и попытаться сделать первый шаг.

Коротко кивнув, Блейн повернулся к Джереми и одарил того быстрой улыбкой перед тем, как умчаться вслед за предметом своих вожделений.

Джереми рассмеялся.

« _Подростковая драма,_ — подумал он, вздохнув. — _Слава Богу, у меня это всё уже давно позади_ ».


	7. Глава 6

На следующее утро Блейн первым же делом остановился возле мастерской на Corolla своей мамы, только на этот раз снаружи возле Eclipse Курта. Тронутый тем, что Блейн припарковался рядом с его машиной, Курт улыбнулся, хотя намного больше он бы хотел, чтобы вместо этой дряхлой Toyota Блейн приезжал на своём Mustang. Он знал, что его бы чрезвычайно завело увидеть их машины, припаркованные бок о бок. Тайком выглядывая из-за Ford, стоявшего перед ним, Курт наблюдал за тем, как Блейн подошёл к Бёрту, сидевшему за стойкой, и вручил ему стаканчик кофе из какого-то места под названием «Лайма Бин».

Лимская фасоль➀. Забавно. Курт почти засмеялся.

Приподняв руку в жесте благодарности, Бёрт сказал что-то, что Курт не смог расслышать. Блейн сказал что-то в ответ, что вновь заставило Бёрта рассмеяться. Курт в изумлении покачал головой на то, как же быстро удалось Блейну расположить к себе его отца.

_Это о какой такой херне они там говорят?_

Бёрт указал на Курта, и они оба повернулись в его сторону. Курт мигом опустил глаза, не желая, чтобы они заметили, как он таращится. После беззаботного «спасибо, сэр» Блейна Курт услышал медленные шаги по бетонному полу.

Как раз в этот момент подняв голову, Курт увидел направлявшегося к нему Блейна с другим стаканчиком в руке и плавно загорающейся улыбкой на лице. Остановившись возле Курта, Блейн протянул стаканчик ему.

— Спасибо тебе, — протянул с грациозной улыбкой Курт руку и принял напиток. — Это так мило. Тебе не стоило.

— Будем считать это взяткой, — сказал Блейн и стал наблюдать за тем, как Курт делал глоток. Когда Курт откинул голову, чтобы отпить, Блейн стал бегать глазами по длинной открывшейся ему шее и неосознанно сглотнул, когда это сделал и Курт. Курт вздохнул, и Блейн мог видеть, как его мышцы начали наконец-то расслабляться.

— Спасибо тебе огромное, — почти что простонал Курт. — Мне правда это было нужно.

Признание отозвалось огнём, что зажёгся глубоко внизу живота Блейна. Ему нравилась мысль о том, чтобы давать Курту что-то, что было ему нужно.

Ему _очень_ нравилась мысль о том, чтобы заставлять Курта стонать.

Вновь поднеся стакан к губам, Курт сделал ещё один долгий глоток и снова вздохнул:

— Но, на будущее, я всё же больше склоняюсь к обезжиренному мокко, — сказал он, подмигнув.

— Я учту, — подмигнул Блейн ему в ответ.

Заметив, как открыто Блейн на него пялился, не сводя глаз с его лица, Курт, чтобы избежать румянца, перевёл взгляд за пределы мастерской, туда, где рядом с Eclipse Курта Блейн аккуратно припарковал машину своей мамы, и сфокусировал всё своё внимание на ней:

— Смотрю, ты до сих пор ездишь под прикрытием, — сказал Курт, указывая на чёрную Toyota.

— Таков уж я, — Блейн выдвинул металлический стул и сел, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Курт наслаждается остатком кофе.

— И могу ли я узнать, почему «взятка»?

Блейн бросил взгляд через плечо туда, где Бёрт попивал свой кофе, не обращая никакого внимание на то, чем занимались двое парней. Блейн наклонился вперёд на своём месте, призывая Курта подойти поближе. Заинтригованный, тот выполнил его просьбу.

— Когда ты собираешься помочь мне с моим NOSом? — поинтересовался Блейн шёпотом.

Курт состроил непонимающее лицо, однако его выдавали улыбающиеся глаза:

— Я разве говорил, что собираюсь тебе помогать? — усмехнулся он. — Что-то не припоминаю, что бы я соглашался на нечто подобное, — развернулся он к Блейну спиной и отправился к одному из самых его дальних мест работы, прикусывая губу в попытке не засмеяться и не выдать себя.

— Ну пожалуйста, Курт, — умолял Блейн, плетясь за Куртом впритык, когда тот стал работать над тёмно-зелёным Chevy.

— У вашей бригады что, нет собственного автомеханика? — сказал Курт, так и не поворачиваясь к Блейну лицом.

— Вообще-то, нет, — сказал Блейн. — Но это не имеет значения, потому что я всё равно хочу тебя.

Курт замер.

Вот и снова. Слова, которые когда-нибудь точно сведут его с ума.

— С чего ты решил, что я вообще достаточно хорош? — спросил Курт, изо всех сил стараясь звучать бесстрастно.

— Ой, перестань, — Блейн суетился вокруг моющего лобовое стекло Курта, чувствуя необходимость видеть лицо своего собеседника, разговаривая с ним. — Уэс не захотел бы тебя к себе в бригаду, не будь ты лучшим.

— Т-ш-ш-ш! — устремил Курт свой взгляд через все машины в помещении туда, где раньше сидел его отец, однако Бёрт уже отправился в свой офис. Курт вздохнул в облегчении, плечи его опустились. Жестом призвав Блейна следовать за собой, Курт вывел его обратно наружу к Corolla его мамы.

— Почему ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы я работал над твоей машиной? — серьёзно спросил у него Курт, переводя взгляд с лица Блейна на гаражные ворота, стараясь быть на чеку в случае неожиданного появления папы. — В самом деле, есть, наверняка, куча ребят, способных тебе помочь.

— Я хочу тебя, потому что ты обворожительный, Курт, — ответил Блейн, открыто глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Ты умный и острый на язык… — улыбка Блейна обрела озорной оттенок, голос понизился, став шелковистым, — и, должен ли я добавить, чертовски сексуальный…

Абсолютно отведя взгляд, Курт постарался скрыть небольшую улыбку, с которой ничего не мог поделать. Он не хотел ещё больше раздувать и без того огромное эго Блейна.

— И ты говоришь мне всё это после… Скольких? Трёх дней знакомства, да? — спросил Курт, прикусывая губу, быстро возвращаясь в образ.

— Да, — ответил Блейн, скрестив руки на груди и задрав нос в надменной манере. — Я, как недавно выяснилось, отлично разбираюсь в людях.

Увидев его позу боковым зрением, Курт захихикал.

От звука мелодичного смеха по телу Блейна разлилось тепло. А ещё больше — от мысли, что ему, возможно, посчастливится его убедить.

— Но по большей части, Курт, я просто хочу узнать тебя поближе, — подложил он ему палец под подбородок, чтобы повернуть его лицо и иметь возможность вновь заглянуть ему в глаза. — И твоя работа над моей машиной была бы лишним поводом проводить с тобой больше времени.

Курт вгляделся в медово-золотые глаза Блейна и вздохнул:

— Когда тебе нужно, чтобы она была готова? — спросил он.

— Ну, я бы хотел, чтобы она была готова к сегодняшнему вечеру, чтобы я смог соревноваться уже на этой неделе, — сказал Блейн с глупой улыбкой на лице, его глаза были широко распахнуты и наполнены надеждой, совсем как у Джеффа. Сложив руки под подбородком в немой мольбе, Блейн одними лишь губами произнёс «пожалуйста».

Курт рассмеялся, не в силах себя сдерживать.

— Давай я подумаю, — уклонился Курт от окончательного ответа Блейну.

Блейн победно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Не радуйся раньше времени, — упрекнул его Курт. — Я ведь пока не сказал «да».

— Но ты же подумаешь об этом, правда? — спросил Блейн.

— Я же уже сказал, что подумаю, — повторил Курт в притворном раздражении.

— Это лучше, чем «нет», — сказал Блейн.

— Вот, — Курт выудил свой телефон из кармана рабочего костюма и передал Блейну. — Дай мне свой номер, чтобы я смог написать тебе позже. Дать знать о своём решении.

Взяв телефон Курта, Блейн заполнил необходимые данные, вбив номер своего телефона и своё полное имя, а после отдал его обратно Курту. Дождавшись, пока Курт засунет свой iPhone обратно к себе в карман, Блейн взял его руку и легонько её поцеловал.

Курт наблюдал за ничем иным, как умопомрачительным Блейном, который залез в машину своей мамы, помахал Курту в последний раз с водительского кресла, завёл двигатель и моментально угнал прочь, чего Курт мог ожидать только от Mustang, но не как не от Corolla.

Блейн красовался.

Курт улыбался так широко, что его щеки заболели, однако как только Corolla скрылась из виду, чувство, которого Курт так опасался, вернулось во всей своей красе — чувство холода и пустоты в душе, в последнее время постоянно закрадывающееся при виде уезжающего Блейна.

* * *

Как только Блейн уехал, работа в мастерской забила ключом, и время пролетело практически незаметно. Несмотря на то, что обычно голова Курта была забита планированием своего прослушивания в НЙАДИ или наброском эскиза новой куртки, которую он хотел сшить, сегодня же он заметил, что ему было над чем поразмыслить. Переходя от однообразной замены масла к перестановке шин и так по кругу, он взвешивал плюсы и минусы помощи Блейну.

Независимо от списка, который Курт уже начал составлять у себя в голове, узнать Блейна поближе по-прежнему не звучало как плохой вариант провести вечер.

Курт должен был признать, что ему нравился Блейн. Как бы он не старался убедить себя в обратном, это было так, но он также знал, что вместе с симпатией к Блейну приходили некоторые… трудности. Трудности, которые могли бы оказать разрушительное воздействие на все его бережно составленные планы.

Одним непредвиденным плюсом оказалось то, что Бёрт уже, похоже, полюбил Блейна, так что одно препятствие было преодолено и оставлено позади.

Несмотря на то, что Блейн никак не давал Курту покоя, что обычно расценивалось как огромный минус — наглядным примером тому когда-то являлся Чендлер и, позднее, Себастиан — Блейн же казался порядочным молодым человеком. Единственное — Блейн являлся участником МакКинли-бригады и по совместительству злейшим врагом Далтона. Стойте-ка. Исходя из того, что Курт наслышался от всех сплетничающих девочек, без конца хихикающих о том, каким же Блейн был охеренным, Блейн являлся именно _лидером_ МакКинли-бригады. Общаясь с ним Курт определённо точно мог навредить сам себе. Уэс бы постоянно выходил из себя, и Курт бы лишился своего тёпленького местечка ещё перед тем, как начал зарабатывать хоть какие-нибудь реальные деньги.

Стоили ли любого рода отношения с Блейном такого риска?

Его голова, что основывалась на его огромных амбициях, говорила ему: определённо нет.

Однако его сердце… У его сердца были несколько иные планы на этот счёт.

Во время первого перерыва в течение того же утра Курт почувствовал, как его телефон завибрировал. Выудив его из кармана, Курт в недоумении посмотрел на номер. Он не был из тех, что числились в списке его контактов и даже близко не выглядел знакомым. По началу Курт собирался не отвечать и включить голосовую почту, но в его рабочей нагрузке было временное затишье, да и ему просто-напросто было любопытно. На долю секунды Курт понадеялся, что это окажется Блейн, но затем, нахмурившись, он осознал, что этого не могло быть. Насколько Курту было известно, Блейн его номер себе так и не взял.

Кликнув на экран, Курт принял вызов:

— Алло?

— Здравствуй, красавчик.

Голос, который Курт услышал, зажёг в нём искру, но не в хорошем смысле.

— Себастиан? — раздражённо вздохнул Курт. — Откуда у тебя мой номер?

— Я выкрал у тебя телефон, пока ты чинил мою машину и позвонил с него на свой собственный, — заявил Себастиан так, словно это была самая гениальная вещь, которая приходила ему в голову.

Курт мысленно простонал, прикидывая, как трудно теперь будет сменить номер своего мобильного телефона.

— Что тебе надо, Бас? — спросил Курт, даже не пытаясь скрыть перемену в своём настроении. — Я должен вернуться к работе.

— Ладно-ладно, — с усмешкой произнёс Себастиан. — Я на пару слов.

Курт очень в этом сомневался.

— Хотел пригласить тебя на вечеринку, которую устраивает Уэс сегодня вечером.

— Вы, ребята, закатываете вечеринки в общежитии? — скептически спросил Курт. Если Далтон-ребятам удавалось проворачивать вечеринки в общежитии, Курту стоило пересмотреть своё решение не присоединяться к ним. — Как вам это сходит с рук?

— Оу, мы устраиваем их не в общежитии, — объяснил Себастиан. — То есть, мы бы могли, если бы захотели, но тогда бы к нам наведались все незваные гости.

Курту пришлось прикусить язык на последнем комментарии, чтобы не вставить что-либо необдуманное.

— Тогда где вы её устраиваете? — спросил он вместо этого.

— У Уэса дома. Его предков не будет, а дом у них почти как дворец… множество комнат…

Курт закатил глаза на самодовольный голос на том конце провода, как будто бы Себастиан мог его видеть.

На первый взгляд Курту совершенно не хотелось идти. Тот факт, что Далтон-ребята были из Вестервилля, означал, что они жили как минимум в паре часов езды от Лаймы, а Курт не горел желанием преодолевать такой путь. Во-вторых, Далтон-бригада не выглядела очень уж дружелюбной по отношению к Курту. Среди них Курт чувствовал себя главным аутсайдером, за исключением только неиссякаемого энтузиазма Джеффа по поводу того, что Курт являлся частью их бригады.

Джефф. Они могли бы стать действительно хорошими друзьями с Джеффом.

Но не стоило забывать и про Уэса. Уэса, который, похоже, ожидал от Курта, что тот будет уделять всё своё свободное время бригаде. Курт уже пару раз сочканул, но что, если он откажется прийти и на этот раз, то уже ценой собственной работы? В конце концов, Уэс подчеркнул, что выплачивал ему не хилые деньги. Курт не мог позволить себе этим пренебречь.

Быть может, познакомиться поближе с участниками Далтон-бригады было здравым решением, но более чем вероятно, что Себастиан будет преследовать его целую ночь, не оставляя в покое ни на минуту.

Курт хотел жизнь в обществе, но он не хотел Себастиана.

Что снова привело его к Блейну.

Легчайший поцелуй, оставленный Блейном на его руке, посылал трепет по всему его телу, как и мысль провести в гараже целую ночь наедине с этим обольстительным сексуальным мужчиной, которому, судя по всему, приносило удовольствие дразнить Курта.

Курт словил себя на мысли, что и ему приносило удовольствие, когда его дразнили.

— Курт? — самодовольный голос на том конце провода вырвал Курта из его сладостных грёз.

— Я подумаю, Себастиан, — сказал Курт, несильно стукнувшись лбом о поверхность стойки. — И напишу потом, если решу прийти.

За его ответом последовала тишина, и Курт попытался представить себе дующегося Себастиана, который не получил ответа, которого хотел. От такой мысли Курт почти что повеселел.

— Ладно, — Себастиан звучал смирившимся, разочарованным. — Буду ждать.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Курт, пиная стойку своими высокими сапогами в такт со лбом. — Я не заставлю тебя ждать долго.

Без слова прощания Курт сбросил вызов.

Продолжая постукивать лбом и покачивать ногами, Курт перерабатывал новую информацию вместе с его старыми мыслями этим утром.

Он постарался представить себе, как бы прошла ночь с Далтон-бригадой.

В одиночестве ехать в своём Eclipse до Вестервилля.

Тусоваться и, скорее всего, бухать с ребятами из Далтона (или смотреть, как они бухают, потому что это не было из ряда того, чем занимался Курт).

Крепкие медвежьи объятия Джеффа (сопровождающиеся смертельным взглядом Ника Дюваля).

Чересчур напряжённый Уэс.

И ещё более напряжённый Дэйв.

Игнорирующий Курта Хантер.

С трудом отталкивать руки Себастиана от всех частей своего тела, до которых парень с самодовольной физиономией суриката смог дотянуться.

Курт тихо застонал.

Затем Курт представил себе ночь с Блейном, как он ремонтирует его Mustang.

Тихая ночь в мастерской.

Эта прекрасная машина и эти чёртовы кожаные сидения.

Узнать друг друга поближе.

Кокетливые улыбки Блейна.

Эти медово-золотистые прожигающие его глаза.

Быть может, ещё один поцелуй на руке.

Стон Курта плавно перешёл во вздох.

— Эм, приятель? — услышал Курт папин голос, приближающийся сзади.

Курт перестал атаковать стойку.

— Да, пап? — спросил он, реагируя так, словно его поведение было абсолютно нормальным.

— У тебя здесь всё в порядке?

Курт не мог не заметить, что его отец звучал обеспокоенным, однако в то же время на грани смеха.

Курт поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на папу:

— Да, — сказал он, выпрямляясь и разглаживая свой рабочий комбинезон. — Всё просто прекрасно.

Бёрт не убеждённо кивнул:

— Ты уверен?

Это был один из вопросов, от которых в обычный день Курт отмахнулся бы с раздражённым кивком, но сегодня он задумался над ответом.

Как только ответ был готов — честный ответ, — Курт улыбнулся:

— Да, — заявил он твёрдо. — Я уверен.

Бёрт обхватил рукой плечи сына и крепко их сжал:

— Тогда хорошо. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, обязательно звони.

— Хорошо, — согласился Курт. Похлопав пару раз своему сыну по спине, Бёрт направился к своему грузовику. Курт смотрел ему вслед, до сих пор сомневаюсь — хотя, по правде говоря, его решение было уже принято. Ещё через час уйдёт Марк, и затем останется один только Курт и целая ночь впереди.

Курт не соврал. Себастиану не пришлось ждать ответа долго.

_(17:15) от: Курт  
Насчёт сегодня… Прости, но у меня не получится._

* * *

В следующей главе:

_Не отрывая губ от его кожи, Блейн улыбнулся, почувствовав бешеный ритм сердца Курта под своей ладонью._

_— Так хорошо? — спросил Блейн шёпотом._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика** :  
> ➀Lima bean — в дословном переводе «лимская фасоль».


	8. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> В этой главе я отдаю должное замечательному фанфику Ride, написанному Janelle (на сайте Scarves and Coffee). Прочтите его (он невероятный), и вы поймёте, почему я упомянула о нём именно в этой главе :)
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика** :  
> Абсолютно согласна с автором, если кто-то из вас ещё не читал, обязательно прочтите. У нас есть замечательный [перевод](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1663002)), исполненный [sara2011](https://ficbook.net/authors/262936), которой, в свою очередь, отдаю должное я:)

_(17:16) От: Курт  
Подъезжай к мастерской после закрытия. И постарайся, чтобы тебя не заметили. Никто не должен знать, кроме нас._

* * *

Блейн сидел рядом с местом работы Курта на металлическом расшатанном стуле, у которого все четыре ножки были, судя по всему, не одинаковой длины и который при малейшем движении раскачивался взад и вперёд. Неловко распределяя тяжесть своего тела на стуле, Блейн бегал взглядом по всей мастерской, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на тело Курта, пока тот работал. Изо всех сил стараясь сконцентрировать своё внимание на чём-нибудь другом. Он поднял голову и стал разглядывать потолочные светильники, замечая, что некоторые из них горели ярче других, отмечая про себя (без особой надобности), которые из них в скором времени нужно будет заменить. Затем Блейн стал изучать красные, белые и голубые плакаты безопасности на стенах. Он заучил наизусть весь перечень услуг, предоставляемых мастерской «Шины и Смазки Хаммела», и все их цены. Блейн даже пытался приблизительно в уме рассчитать сумму налога. Всё, лишь бы не смотреть на умопомрачительное тело Курта, пока тот мелькал перед его глазами, залезая в салон машины и вылезая наружу, наклоняясь под капотом, соединяя и разъединяя всякие проводки. Когда Блейн был уже не в состоянии держаться, он встал со стула и начал, словно отец во время родов, расхаживать по мастерской, никак не оставляя в покое одни и те же три фута цемента.

Заметив уголком глаза, как Блейн подскочил со своего стула, Курт прикусил губу:

— Не волнуйся ты, Блейн, — заверил его Курт со скромным хихиканьем, когда увидел страдальческое выражение его лица. — Твоя тачка в хороших руках.

— Агх, — простонал Блейн на его комментарий, думая о руках Курта на его машине.

_Везёт же машине…_

Блейн начал с силой растирать своё лицо руками, оттягивая вниз кожу на щеках, пытаясь себя хоть как-то отвлечь.

Поднявшись во весь рост, Курт развернулся лицом к Блейну:

— Или я слишком долго? — спросил он дразнящим тоном. — Если я не ошибаюсь, ты сказал мне, что не против того, чтобы ждать.

Блейн взглянул на Курта сквозь свои пальцы, пронзая его через них мученическим взглядом. Курт улыбнулся, садистски довольствуясь муками, на которые он, очевидно, его обрекал.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Блейн, поднимая руку, чтобы пробежаться по копне своих волос, выбивая две-три кудряшки из-под тонкого слоя малинового геля, при помощи которого он их укладывал. — Ты не долго, это просто… я…

Курт скрестил руки на груди и стал ждать, пока Блейн ответит, постукивая ногой и одаривая его понимающим взглядом:

— Ты просто пытаешься не смотреть на мой зад? — предложил Курт, ухмыльнувшись, когда лицо Блейна вытянулось в шоке.

Блейн разинул рот и в попытке придумать себе оправдание стал молча двигать губами и запинаться:

— Я… нет… эм… я…

— Да, — отмахнулся Курт рукой, — не парься, — сказал он, спасая Блейна от необходимости придумывать какое-нибудь жалкое подобие на правду. — Я уже начинаю привыкать, — Курт обошёл машину и вернулся обратно к водительской двери. — Среди Далтон-бригады я словно новая блестящая игрушка, — рассмеялся он невесело. — Себастиан смотрит на меня с таким же выражением лица, когда я работаю над его NOSом.

Блейн уронил руки, сжал челюсти; глаза его внезапно похолодели. Ему не нравилось, что Курт сравнивал его с этим напыщенным хуем. Но ещё больше ему не нравился тот факт, что Себастиан пожирал тело Курта взглядом, угнетал его, нарушал его зону комфорта. Блейн представил себе, каково, должно быть, Курту: пошлые взгляды, неприемлемые комментарии, неприятные прикосновения, постоянное нарушение его личного пространства. Блейну никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным, и его убивал тот факт, что приходилось Курту.

Блейн вздохнул, больше всего на свете желая иметь возможность хоть как-то ему помочь или, на худой конец, хоть как-то остановить домогательства.

— И оно того стоит? — спросил он мягко.

— М-м-м? — беззаботно переспросил Курт, слушая Блейна вполуха, заменяя какой-то очередной провод. — Что того стоит?

— Мириться с этим… всем, — сказал Блейн осторожно, — лишь ради денег?

Курт прекратил делать своё дело; его тело окаменело, руки замерли в воздухе с проводом, зажатым между пальцами. Положив провод на место, Курт медленно поднялся и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Блейна. Он понятия не имел, что тот подумает о нём на самом деле, узнай он, через что Курту пришлось пройти. Опустив взгляд на ноги, Курт улыбнулся, однако улыбка не была искренней. Она выглядела горькой, обиженной.

— У меня есть мечта, — признался он. — Моя единственная мечта с самого детства. Быть на Бродвее.

Курт поймал краем глаза тёплый и в ожидании взгляд Блейна, говорящий ему о том, что он мог рассказать ему всё что угодно, и что Блейн никогда бы не стал осуждать или насмехаться, поэтому Курт продолжил:

— Там, в Калифорнии, всё шло как по маслу. Я был на пути. Я собирался в Пейс…

Курт не был уверен, слышал ли Блейн что-либо о Пейсе, но глаза того полезли на лоб при упоминании названия:

— Старшую школу исполнительных искусств? — спросил Блейн, на что Курт кивнул, а щёки его с гордостью залились краской. — Да ты крут, — сказал Блейн с восхищением. — Я слышал, что это одна из самых престижных школ исполнительных искусств в стране.

— Это так, — подтвердил Курт.

— А ещё я слышал, что в неё чертовски сложно попасть.

— Ага, — со злостью согласился Курт, — обязан был пройти прослушивание, чтобы поступить, — Курт помнил это прослушивание, как если бы оно было ещё вчера. Сердце Курта заколотилось от воспоминания, как с головы до ног всё его тело было парализовано. Готовиться тогда к своему прослушиванию в Пейс было настолько же нервирующе, как и сейчас — в НЙАДИ, и ровным счётом, как и НЙАДИ, ему была необходима та школа. Она была необходимой ступенькой на пути к его успеху. Он скучал по ней каждый день. — Я боялся до смерти, но всё же прошёл.

— Так, и что же ты делаешь? Танцуешь? — спросил Блейн, неосознанно пробегая взглядом вниз по телу Курта, задерживаясь на его стройных гибких ногах дольше, чем он изначально предполагал. Курт закатил глаза.

— Я _пою_ , — сделал Курт акцент на последнем слове, опуская взгляд обратно на свои ботинки, кивая при этом головой.

« _Ого_ , — подумал Блейн, пытаясь представить себе, как Курт поёт, и понимая, что, скорее всего, даже близко бы не смог. — _Это, должно быть, звучит превосходно_ ».

— В любом случае… — занялся Курт сборкой инструментов и их протиранием, чтобы не чувствовать, как глаза Блейна заглядывают ему прямо в душу, — у папы случился сердечный приступ… после чего мастерская разорилась. Ему предложили возможность здесь, и он ею воспользовался, — пожал Курт плечами, пытаясь звучать так, словно все испытания, которые жизнь подкидывала ему и по сей день, всё, из-за чего он плакал в одиночестве по ночам в подушку, не имело никакого значения. — Мне пришлось оставить свою школу и всех своих друзей позади.

Блейн присвистнул:

— Это хреново, — посочувствовал он ему. — Мне правда жаль.

— Спасибо, — сказал Курт. — Но это ещё цветочки. Слышал, что бойфренд некого BMXера занял моё место.

Сначала Блейн нахмурил лоб в недоумении, однако затем глаза его полезли на лоб, а на лице расцвела восторжённая улыбка:

— Подожди-подожди, — произнёс он на одном дыхании. — Ты молчал всё это время? Ты _тот самый_ Курт Хаммел?

Курт повернулся к нему с яростью в глазах, и Блейн понял, что задел за больное.

— Нет, это не я, — раздражённо пробурчал он. — И даже не спрашивай, потому что я не хочу об этом говорить, — развернулся он лицом к шкафу и стал со злостью раскладывать инструменты по выдвижным ящикам.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Блейн, — потому что я не знаю, как бы я отреагировал на то, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то, чьё имя написано на груди у какого-то другого парня.

Даже с того расстояния, что Курт стоял от него, практически полностью будучи к нему спиной, Блейн заметил, как румянец пробежал вверх по его шее, покрывая её на пути к щекам, и как стыдливая улыбка затронула уголки его губ.

— Я так понимаю, с деньгами у вас туго, да? — сделал Блейн вывод.

Стыдливая улыбка Курт пропала, плечи опустились.

— Я ведь сказал, что не хочу об этом разговаривать, — сказал он, тяжело вздохнув.

Прикусив губу, Блейн с сочувствием смотрел на сгорбленную спину Курта, наблюдая, как его руки схватили инструменты и стали их протирать.

— Ты никогда не думал продать свой Eclipse? — бросил Блейн взгляд через плечо, где снаружи, за гаражными воротами, стояла машина Курта, сверкая своей голубой окраской в свете автомастерской, что озарял собой тьму вокруг. — Ты ведь толком не гоняешь на нём, а я знаю пару-тройку ребят, которым нужна как раз такая машина как твоя.

Развернувшись на пятках, Курт упёрся в Блейна сердитым взглядом; лицо перекошено в обиженной гримасе. Блейн отдёрнулся назад, покачнув стул, что тот чуть ли не упал, опрокидывая Блейна на пол за собой. Он, не переставая улыбаться, вскинул руки в оборонительном жесте:

— Хорошо-хорошо, котёнок, — рассмеялся Блейн, — спрячь коготки. Я понял.

Курт взглянул на глупую, однако нервную улыбку Блейна. Выражение его лица не поменялось, однако по телу разлилось тепло от клички.

Он определённо точно предпочёл бы «котёнка» «фарфоровому».

— Нет, — вновь улыбнулся Курт вопреки самому себе. — Не в этом дело. Возможно, я бы получил неплохие деньги за неё, но… Я не знаю, — Курт напрягся, чтобы объяснить. — Это моя гордость? Тщеславие? Я собрал её собственными руками. Это единственное, что я начал и по-настоящему закончил. Она олицетворяет меня, полагаю?

Курт увидел, как Блейн смотрит на машину, кивая головой в знак понимания.

— Я бы сделал это в крайнем случае, — продолжил Курт. — Но это было бы… Было бы крайне тяжело для меня расстаться с этой машиной. Да и к тому же, я начинаю думать… — захлопнул Курт выдвижной ящик инструментального шкафа сильнее чем требовалось из-за того, что его тело внезапно вздрогнуло. Когда Курт обернулся к Блейну, в его глазах блестели слёзы.

Блейн поднялся и медленно к нему подошёл:

— Что думать? — спросил он мягко.

Попытавшись заговорить, Курт сперва запнулся из-за кома в горле.

— Что я мечтаю о заоблачном, — голос Курта сломался под конец, и одинокая слеза пробежала вниз по его щеке. Протянув руку, Блейн поймал слезу большим пальцем. Курт наблюдал, как он поднёс её к своим губам и поцеловал. После этого Блейн поднял руку и положил её Курту на щёку, нежно проводя подушечками своих пальцев по гладкой коже. Когда начала скатываться следующая слеза, Блейн аккуратно, не спеша приблизился к щеке Курта и прильнул к ней своими губами, целуя дорожки от скатившихся слёз, и Курт закрыл глаза, утопая в ощущении губ Блейна на своей коже.

Когда Курт так и не возразил, губы Блейна стали смелее, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев вдоль его щеки вниз, к подбородку. Рука Блейна плавно опустилась вниз по коже его лица на шею, затем продолжила свой путь к плечу, после чего, едва ли прикасаясь к ткани его рабочего костюма, скользнула по груди, останавливаясь в районе сердца.

Не отрывая губ от его кожи, Блейн улыбнулся, почувствовав бешеный ритм сердца Курта под своей ладонью.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Блейн шёпотом.

Курт не мог пошевельнуться. Он не мог даже подумать над ответом. Дыхание Блейна на его коже внезапно послало дрожь по всему телу. Курт еле заметно закивал головой, боясь спугнуть этого прекрасного парня.

Курт почувствовал, как вторая рука Блейна скользнула по его талии и остановилась на пояснице, пока губы Блейна нашли пульсирующую жилку у него на шее, под подбородком, и оставили на ней несколько лёгких поцелуев. Затем Блейн стал посасывать то же самое местечко — очень аккуратно, всего лишь пробуя.

Курт резко сделал судорожный вздох, когда Блейн пустил в дело кончик языка, ласково навёрстывая им круги на его коже. Курт попытался раствориться в ощущении языка Блейна, что скользил по его коже, и как обдавало жаром во всех местах, где Блейн прикасается к нему губами или руками, однако в голову к нему как назло прокрался незваный Себастиан, словно давно забытый друг, шепча ему на ушко:

« _Блейн не заводит серьёзных отношений. Он, скорее, поматросит и бросит_ ».

Курт не считал, что Себастиан заслуживает стопроцентного доверия, и Курт прекрасно знал, что в глубине души у того могли быть собственные интересы, которые, судя по всему, включали в себя залезть к Курту в штаны. Блейн никогда не давал Курту повода думать, что он разобьёт тому сердце, но на деле они были знакомы всего лишь в течение нескольких дней. Что ему было на самом деле известно? Себастиан мог быть и ублюдком, но это не означало, что он говорил неправду. Что весьма маловероятно, но всё же…

Курт был в замешательстве. Он хотел свой первый поцелуй и он хотел, чтобы тот был с Блейном. Боже, как же он хотел, чтобы это было с Блейном. Но он также знал, что не хотел потом быть всего лишь трофеем в чьей-нибудь коллекции, и всё это происходило всё-таки чересчур быстро для него, чтобы мыслить здраво.

Как только Курт почувствовал, что губы Блейна стали приближаться к его собственным, он отодвинулся, разрушая заклинание. Отстранившись от Блейна, Курт почувствовал, как все тепло испарилось, особенно та успокаивающая пелена, что обволакивала его сердце.

— Эм, — запнулся Курт, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, пускай даже глаза Блейна до сих пор нетерпеливо прожигали его насквозь, излучая голодное желание, а рука всё ещё покоилась у Курта на пояснице. — Думаю, вот и всё для твоей тачки. Теперь всё будет работать.

Блейн медленно сглотнул, пытаясь придумать, как заполучить Курта обратно в свои объятия.

— Прокатишься на ней кружок? — спросил он, тяжело дыша, низким соблазнительным голосом, заманивая Курта обратно. Но Курт откуда-то нашёл в себе силы остаться на своём месте. Он опустил взгляд вниз, чтобы прийти в себя, вытирая с лица рукавом своего рабочего костюма оставшиеся слёзы. Затем он вновь поднял взгляд на Блейна, глаза которого уже начали остывать до их обычного медового цвета.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз? — с надеждой улыбнулся Курт, кивая сам себе. — Уже поздновато, а мне нужно возвращаться сюда завтра рано утром. К тому же, отец, небось, сходит там с ума. Думаю, я должен был быть дома около часа тому назад…

Кивнув, Блейн отпустил Курта. Как только рука Блейна исчезла с его спины, Курт еле заметно съёжился, проклиная себя за то, что не бросился в объятия к этому великолепному юноше, который, несомненно, хотел его поцеловать.

Блейн взял руку Курта, поглаживая своим большим пальцем его костяшки и посылая искры, пробегающие по всей его коже с каждым прикосновением. Посмотрев Курту в глаза со своей искренней улыбкой, Блейн поднёс его руку к губам и мягко ими к ней прильнул.

Лоб Курта немного нахмурился:

— П-почему ты постоянно это делаешь? — спросил Курт, любопытствуя, но ни в коем случае не желая, чтобы Блейн прекращал.

Блейн промычал Курту в руку.

— Потому что я джентльмен, — сказал он мягко. — И ты джентльмен. И я хочу обращаться с тобой соответствующим образом.

Рука Блейна неохотно выскользнула из руки Курта, и Блейн залез в водительское кресло своей машины. Курт смотрел, как тот завёл мотор и стал выезжать задним ходом. Курт последовал за Mustang на улицу, наблюдая, как Блейн разворачивается. Блейн помахал Курту и невесомо прикоснулся к стеклу. Курт протянул руку и повторил жест за Блейном, располагая свои пальцы точно напротив пальцев Блейна, между ними было гладкое холодное стекло. Оба замерли, никто из них не был готов прощаться. Первым убрал руку Блейн, и Курт сделал шаг назад, рука его протянуто застыла в воздухе. Блейн вырулил на главную дорогу и начал уезжать, не отрывая глаз от темневшего силуэта Курта в зеркале заднего вида. Курт смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Mustang до тех пор, пока свет от его задних фар не растворился вдали.

Стоя на улице, Курт продолжал смотреть на пустую дорогу ещё в течение нескольких минут, призывая Блейна каким-то магическим образом развернуться и приехать обратно, пока прикосновения рук последнего до сих пор чувствовались на его теле, а ощущение его губ до сих пор обжигали его кожу.

* * *

 

В следующей главе:

_Прищурившись, Курт спросил:_

_— Если бы я поинтересовался у Блейна его мнением на твой счёт, что бы он мне ответил?_

_Ухмылка Себастиана расползлась до невозможности шире, а в глазах сверкнул какой-то нездоровый холодный огонёк. Грациозно прогулявшись до Курта плавной, хитрой походкой, он вцепился мёртвой хваткой в его руки и поймал его взгляд:_

_— Что я хорош в постели, — произнёс он шёпотом. — Возможно, даже лучше всех, с кем он когда-либо был._


	9. Глава 8

С тех пор Блейн стал приезжать в мастерскую каждый день, появляясь как раз к открытию и привозя с собой кофе с пончиками для Бёрта, Курта и Марка. Он садился на металлический стул рядом с местом работы Курта — специально так, чтобы не мешать — и болтал с ним, читал или же иногда просто тихо наблюдал за тем, как Курт чинил машины или взаимодействовал с клиентами. Блейн ненадолго покидал мастерскую только лишь днём, чтобы привезти с собой ланч. Затем он помогал Курту протирать инструменты или наводить порядок на рабочем месте, чтобы тот смог сделать перерыв и покушать.

Если выпадал такой случай, Блейн помогал мыть лобовые стёкла или пылесосить коврики. Если Бёрта и напрягало постоянное присутствие Андерсона, старший мужчина никогда не подавал виду. Со временем Курт осознал, что его папа был просто счастлив, что его сын наконец-то нашёл себе друга, — друга, который мог бы помочь ему ненадолго забыть о том, как сильно он скучал по Калифорнии.

Курт начинал понимать, что их уже привычное ничем не обязывающее дружеское общение с Блейном — просто находиться рядом и наслаждаться компанией друг друга — для него стало важным. Действительно важным. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда Блейн вновь остановится у их мастерской. Чувствовал себя одиноко, когда тот уезжал за ланчем. Курт держал ухо востро, ожидая, когда его машина вновь подъедет. Ритм его сердца ускорялся, когда он слышал шаги по цементному полу. Блейн занимал в жизни Курта место, о существовании которого тот до этого момента даже не подозревал. Место, которое он даже не догадывался, насколько хотел, на самом деле, заполнить.

Блейн оставался до самого вечера, и, после того как Бёрт уезжал домой, Блейн тоже уезжал, дабы сменить Corolla на Mustang. А после закрытия мастерской он ехал бок о бок рядом с Eclipse Курта, сопровождая того на гонки. Из-за того, что летние гонки уже подходили к концу, Далтон-бригада постоянно загружала Курта работой. За исключением Джеффа, все они гоняли на своих машинах буквально без передышки, совершенно никого не слушая, и Курта в том числе. Поэтому каждую ночь он был по горло в делах, разбираясь с посторонними звуками, заменяя соскользнувшие ремни, сменяя сдутые — а иногда даже стёртые — шины и, в случае с Себастианом, приводя в порядок трубки в NOSе.

Блейна убивало наблюдать за тем, как далтонцы изнуряли Курта, а в особенности — за Себастианом. Он всегда находил способ задержать Курта у своего GT-R дольше, чем у какой-либо другой машины. Он всегда нарушал его личное пространство, постоянно распуская руки. А самым ужасным было то, что Себастиан как будто бы знал, когда именно Блейн будет смотреть. А затем сразу же показывал какой-нибудь пошлый жест за спиной у Курта. Однажды он даже собирался прикоснуться к его заднице, пока Курт был склонён над его двигателем. Блейн уже готов был помчаться к нему и покончить с этим раз и навсегда, как вдруг Курт незаметно ускользнул от его руки, оставив Себастиана лапать пустой воздух, и тот со злостью прожёг Блейна взглядом, когда он разразился приступом злорадного смеха.

Блейн оставался с Куртом до тех пор, пока тот не решал уехать, а затем он встречался с его Eclipse и провожал его до дома. Возле его дома он парковался на обочине и поднимался с Куртом до двери. С тихим «спокойной ночи» он целовал на прощание его руку и только после этого позволял себе уехать.

Каждую ночь Курт провожал уезжающего Блейна взглядом, не открывая входной двери и не ступая на порог до тех пор, пока малиновые тормозные фары Блейна не растворялись в темноте.

* * *

День, которого Курт так боялся ещё с момента, как они переехали в Огайо, наконец настал — первая встреча Бёрта с его новым кардиологом. Курт терпеть не мог, когда Бёрту приходилось менять докторов. Он просто офигевал с количества волокиты и дебилизма, которые за этим следовали. Он делал всё по правилам, всё именно так, как говорили ему медицинские адвокаты: договаривался о передаче всей медицинской документации, рентгеновских снимков и прочих записей, предполагая, что они будут прочтены, а жизненно важная информация будет помечена. Явившись на приём, узнавать, что доктор, оказывается, даже папки не открывал, уже не было открытием. Затем все доктора по какой-то причине хотели начать всё сначала, что в итоге оборачивалось ожесточённой перепалкой между Куртом и каким-то высокомерным придурком, который считал, что его дорогостоящий диплом позволял ему вытирать о Курта ноги.

Курт проснулся за час до будильника, и не из-за того, что он хорошенько выспался прошлой ночью, а из-за отрывков его прошлых споров, без конца роящихся у него в голове.

_— Я знаю, что он уже когда-то это принимал, и ему не помогло, но мы попробуем ещё раз. У этого препарата хороший показатель эффективности лечения сердечников по всему миру._

_— Но этот препарат его чуть ли не убил!_

_— В любом случае, без наличия истории болезни, нам всё равно придётся начинать именно с него._

_— Но я же выслал вам историю болезни! Вы просто не утрудились её прочесть._

_— Я чего-то не понимаю, молодой человек. Если вас чем-то не устраивает лечение, которым я обеспечиваю вашего отца, может быть, вам следует обратиться к другому доктору._

_— Его страхование не распространяется ни на какого другого доктора!_

_— Это уже не мои проблемы. Кстати, спешу сообщить, что впредь ваше страхование не будет распространяться ни на какое лечение, когда-либо пройденное вашим отцом._

_— Но, ведь, распространялось три этих месяца! Что случилось?_

_— Вам придётся связаться со своим страховщиком для получения этой информации._

И так далее и тому подобное, что становилось аж тошно, и в итоге Курт ушёл из дома, так и не позавтракав; в его животе бурчало от голода, но в то же время всё переворачивалось от одной лишь мысли о принятии пищи.

Курт подъехал в мастерскую ещё перед открытием, чтобы разобраться с некоторой бумажной работой — наверстать нечаянно им упущенное. Приём отца к кардиологу был назначен на ранний полдень, и Курт к тому времени планировал успеть закончить со стопками «овдовевших» квитанций и «осиротевших» инвойсов. Его просто воротило от бухгалтерской работы. Это, возможно, являлось его самой ненавидимой обязанностью из списка тех, что помогали отцу в управлении автомастерской, и большая часть которой, к сожалению, висела как раз на нём. Они до сих пор заполняли некоторые квитанции от руки, а руки его отца временами тряслись настолько сильно, что он не мог спокойно воспользоваться ноутбуком, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отделять друг от друга тонкие листки бумаги и расписываться под своим именем.

Мыча во время работы себе под нос, Курт решил открыть гаражные ворота, несмотря на столь ранний час в целях проветривания помещения. Курт понятия не имел, было ли это неким феноменом влажной погоды в Огайо, но каждое утро в гараже стоял запах сырости с примесью дохлой крысы.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Курт застонал.

Сегодняшнее утро не было исключением.

Обычно в такую рань на дороге возле мастерской было тихо, поэтому Курт удивился, когда услышал гудение подъезжающей машины. Курт не думал, что это мог быть Блейн, ведь тот выглядел мягко говоря изнурённым вчерашним вечером, так что Курт бы очень удивился, увидев его в течении часа с момента, когда мастерская официально откроется для работы. Но всё же, Курт слегка подпрыгнул на носочках в надежде увидеть подъезжающий андерсонский Mustang. Вместо этого он увидел GT-R Себастиана с эксклюзивной голубо-красной покраской.

« _Агх,_ » — раздражённо простонал про себя Курт, распахивая гаражные ворота и падая духом из-за разрушившихся надежд.

Себастиан припарковался возле Eclipse Курта, и Курт вскипел злостью. Насколько ему было известно, это место было зарезервировано для машины Блейна (любой из тех, на которой он решал приезжать) и только для неё.

— Здравствуй, красавчик, — пропел Себастиан, вылезая из автомобиля, совершенно не подозревая о своей грубейшей ошибке.

— Здравствуй, Себастиан, — проговорил Курт без растягивания и без эмоций. — Что же ты так рано сегодня утром? Услышал ещё один металлический стук? Или опять пытался вывести из строя свой NOS?

— А вот и не угадал, — ухмыльнулся Себастиан и, поспешив к мастерской своей отвратной важной походкой, последовал за Куртом внутрь. — Я слышал, что сюда съезжаются твои поклонники, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как ты работаешь, и решил, что загляну пораньше да застолблю себе хорошенькое местечко, — схватил Себастиан металлический стул — металлический стул _Блейна_ — и уселся на него с довольной ухмылкой на лице.

Курт посмотрел на Себастиана, сохраняя выражение своего лица безэмоциональным, стараясь скрыть своё отвращение:

— Да? Ну, мои поклонники хотя бы приносят с собой пончики.

— Понятненько… — наблюдал Себастиан за Куртом, пока тот суетился в помещении, протирая рабочие места и раскладывая инструменты, настраивая оборудование для диагностики авто и прочие приборы, в предназначение которых Себастиан не был посвящён. Само собой разумеется, ему не зачем было вникать в их названия и функции.

Для этого у него был Курт.

Как бы невзначай окинув краем глаза своё рабочее место, Курт увидел взгромоздившегося на стул Себастиана, что подобно хищнику ожидал, пока ему вновь что-нибудь да перепадёт.

— Бас, — сказал Курт с глубоким тяжёлым вздохом, — у меня сегодня утром просто по горло дел в офисе, так что, если ты не возражаешь…

— Нет-нет, что ты, — поднялся Себастиан с разваливающегося стула, и Курт с облегчением решил, что тот уходит… пока Смайт не стал дальше следовать за ним внутрь. Курт притормозил и вскинул руку, чтобы остановить его перед тем, как тот сделает ещё шаг. Себастиан же расценил этот жест несколько иначе, хватая его руку и прижимая её к своей груди:

— На самом деле, — сказал Смайт, — я хотел пригласить тебя на вечеринку, которую устраивает Далтон-бригада сегодня вечером в честь последних летних гонок перед началом школы. Мы каждое лето устраиваем вылазку, — Себастиан нахмурился, когда Курт не выказал особой радости. — Это тебе не просто тусовка, дорогой. Вход только по приглашению.

— Но я ведь не учусь в Далтоне, — попытался Курт выдернуть свою руку из-под руки Себастиана, однако тот вцепился в неё стальной хваткой, поглаживая своим большим пальцем его костяшки поверх всех поцелуев Блейна.

От прикосновения Себастиана Курт не чувствовал ни электричества, ни искр.

— Это не для школы, это только для бригады, — прояснил Себастиан.

— То есть, я должен идти туда только потому, что я часть Далтон-бригады? — скептически спросил Курт, не оставляя попыток вырваться из его захвата.

— Можешь, конечно, и так, — понизил Себастиан свой голос, — но я, можно сказать, надеялся, что ты придёшь туда в качестве моего плюс-одного.

Курт закатил глаза, что, по всей видимости, прошло мимо Себастиана, когда тот устремил свой взгляд в никуда, молча что-то обдумывая:

— Хотя, ты знаешь, — подал голос он, — это было бы весьма неплохой идеей.

Медленно закипавший гнев Курта лишь чуть-чуть уступил недоумению:

— Ты о чём?

— Тебе следует перейти в Далтон. Тогда вся бригада будет в полном составе, — улыбнулся Себастиан собственной гениальности. — Ты бы присоединился к Соловьям.

Курт сухо рассмеялся:

— Ага, сейчас. Мой папа не может себе такого позволить. Что значит, у меня не получится прийти, — и с этими словами Курту удалось вырвать свою руку, которая сразу же по инерции отлетела назад.

— Ты можешь подать заявку на стипендию, — настаивал Себастиан, несмотря на то, как дрогнула в отвращении его губа на слове «стипендия», будто бы от одного слова его начинало тошнить. — Как Джефф: ему выплачивают стипендию. А учитывая то, сколько денег платим тебе мы, уверен, что ты сможешь покрыть оставшуюся часть.

— Не, — ответил Курт, проходя мимо Себастиана, отказываясь от своих дел в офисе, лишь бы образовать побольше пространства между собой и другим парнем, — у меня уже есть другие планы.

— Планы, включающие в себя государственную школу? — насмешливо поинтересовался Смайт. — У кого-то бывают такого рода планы? Или это всё из-за Андерсона? — следовал он за Куртом, разговаривая с его спиной. — Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебе сказал, так?

— Да, помню, — сказал, резко развернувшись, Курт, на грани потерять самообладание. Это уже был перебор. Себастиан не знал ничего о его чувствах к Блейну… Или о чувствах Блейна к нему. Блейн оправдывал себя день за днём. В глазах Курта он был искренним и преданным. Да, он ни на минуту не оставлял его в покое, но он не относился к Курту, как Себастиан: словно он был каким-то призом или трофеем. Прищурившись, Курт спросил:

— Если бы я поинтересовался у Блейна его мнением на твой счёт, что бы он мне ответил?

Ухмылка Себастиана расползлась до невозможности шире, а в глазах сверкнул какой-то нездоровый холодный огонёк. Грациозно прогулявшись до Курта плавной, хитрой походкой, он вцепился мёртвой хваткой в его руки и поймал его взгляд:

— Что я хорош в постели, — произнёс он шёпотом. — Возможно, даже лучше всех, с кем он когда-либо был.

Курт окаменел. В прямом смысле этого слова, окаменел. С ног до головы его тело превратилось в каменный столб, и только маленькая часть его мозга — та часть, что только начала оправляться после его разбитых надежд и несбывшихся мечтаний, — хотела свернуться калачиком в каком-нибудь уголке и зареветь. Он даже боялся себе это представить. Великолепный, красивый, романтичный Блейн в постели с этим отвратительным, гнусным, самонадеянным…

— Вот уж никак не ожидал, да, любимый? — ликующе усмехнулся Себастиан. Обойдя Курта сзади, он вцепился своими руками в его плечи, сжимая чересчур сильно. — Послушай, да не раскисай ты так. Я же не говорю, что Андерсон совсем плохой парень. Если на одну ночь, так он очень даже ничего…

Наклонившись близко к уху Курта, Себастиан прошептал:

— У него полно в запасе терпения и выдержки, — заглянул Себастиан Курту в глаза, довольствуясь его бледным и перекошенным от отвращения лицом. — Так что если тебе просто хочется с кем-то развлечься, то, определённо, дерзай, — Похлопал он ему по спине, и Курту захотелось увернуться. — Но твои глазки, которые превращаются в сердечки каждый раз, что ты на него смотришь, подсказывают мне, что ты хочешь нечто большего… И нечто большее — это я.

Голова Курта начала кружиться словно на каком-то бешеном, вышедшем из-под контроля аттракционе; перед глазами всё вокруг поплыло. Бесчисленные обрывки фраз проносились у него в голове:

« _Я и не использовал тебя!_ »… « _Блейн не заводит серьёзных отношений_ »… « _Мне бы действительно хотелось узнать тебя поближе_ »… « _Я джентльмен_ »… « _Что я хорош в постели… Возможно, даже лучше всех, с кем он когда-либо был_ ».

Вопреки бушующему вокруг хаосу, Курт попытался рассуждать здраво. Что бы Блейн ни делал, перед тем как Курт появился в его жизни, осталось в прошлом. Курт не должен был оглядываться назад, он должен был смотреть вперёд. И если впереди — в его будущем — он хотел для себя любви, это определённо означало, что он хотел в своём будущем Блейна, потому что, несмотря на то, что они знали друг друга совершенно недавно, Курт начинал в него влюбляться… и влюбляться по уши.

Себастиан попытался снова взять Курта за руку, однако тот её отдёрнул. Курт сжал челюсти, глаза его полыхали огнём, норовя прожечь в полу дыру. Сжав руки в кулаки, Курт впился ногтями себе в ладони; всё его тело пробило дрожью. Себастиан замер у него над душой в ожидании ответа на только что устроенный им гром среди ясного неба, но Курт отказывался поднимать на него глаза.

— Пошёл вон, — проговорил Курт твёрдым и настойчивым голосом. Себастиан сделал шаг назад, торжествующая улыбка напрочь испарилась с его лица. Он не предполагал, что всё обернётся таким образом. Как минимум он рассчитывал на перепих от Курта в отместку Блейну, как только первый проглотит эту информацию. С другой стороны, Себастиан, быть может, и смог бы обойтись без столь горячего акта, если это гарантировало безграничную пропасть между теми двумя.

Сердце Курта болело, а тело по ощущениям будто проваливалось сквозь пол, зарываясь под цемент. Ему не нужно было это, не сегодня. Для начала, ему не нужен был здесь Себастиан. Ему не нужна была эта правда, пульсирующая в голове, словно натянутая струна, которая норовила вот-вот, без малейшего предупреждения, оборваться.

— Ну и ладно, — потопал Себастиан к своей машине, бормоча себе под нос. Судя по всему, преодолеть дистанцию у него получилось в три быстрых шага, и, заведя мотор, он быстро уехал прочь, со злостью стирая об асфальт шины.

Курт слушал, как звук стирающихся шин растворялся вдали. Затем вновь воцарилась тишина раннего утра, пока Курт так и стоял. Один. С картинкой у себя перед глазами. Не той, которая в последнее время часто закрадывалась в его сознание, где они с Блейном в кровати, наедине, их тела переплетены, они без ума друг от друга и оставляют слова любви друг у друга на коже. В этот раз у него перед глазами был Блейн вместе с Себастианом. Те мягкие губы, что прикасались к его коже и заставляли его таять, теперь на коже Себастиана. Рука, что всегда подносила руку Курта к превосходному рту Блейна, теперь скользила по телу Себастиана; пальцы, что пробегались по груди Курта, вызывая у него по коже мурашки, теперь вызывали стоны Себастиана.

От одной такой мысли его начало тошнить, а внутренности его желудка, проделывая многократное сальто, стали переворачиваться вверх дном и выворачиваться наизнанку, вызывая и так уже тревожащую его ещё с утра рвоту. Сам того не заметив, Курт очутился над ближайшей мусорной корзиной и склонился туда лицом, опустошая содержимое своего желудка. Его вырвало всем, что он съел прошлым вечером и, когда уже ничего не оставалось, рвотные позывы продолжались, отдаваясь жгучей болью в горле, пока всё его тело из оставшихся сил пыталось что-то выдавить. На лбу образовался пот, а с каждым рывком по щекам скатывались горячие слёзы, колени тряслись так сильно, что Курт уже думал, что вот-вот потеряет равновесие и упадёт. Спустя несколько таких длинных мучительных минут Курт почувствовал, как чья-то рука крепко и одновременно нежно поглаживала вверх-вниз его спину, и как мягкий голос бормотал какие-то успокаивающие слова. Ему вручили в руку бумажное полотенце, Курт поднёс его к лицу, чтобы вытереть свой рот.

— Курт? — послышался нежный голос. — Детка? Ты в порядке?

Блейн. Это был Блейн.

Блейн, который был здесь в течение последних нескольких дней и который был здесь сейчас, за исключением только того факта, что теперь Курт не знал, что о нём думать. Он не знал, стоило ли теперь о нём _вообще_ думать. Курт больше не знал, что чувствует. Нерешительность вызвала у него желание закричать. Ему хотелось развернуться и накинуться на Блейна — ударить его. Он хотел потребовать объяснений.

Он хотел услышать, что всё, что сказал Себастиан, было ложью.

Боже, почему Блейн не мог появиться раньше Себастиана? Не исключено, что тот бы нашёл какое-нибудь другое время, чтобы снабдить Курта этой информацией, но сегодня… Сегодня Курту нужны были все его силы при себе, а сейчас их почти что не оставалось.

Найдя силы для того, чтобы хотя бы встать, Курт поднялся, распрямляя позвоночник и распределяя вес на обе ноги, пока не почувствовал уверенность, что падение ему не грозит. Он знал, что выглядел сейчас ужасно. Ему не надо было смотреться в зеркало, чтобы понять, что его глаза и нос были заплаканные и красные, на голове вместо когда-то стильной причёски красовался взрыв макаронной фабрики, а рот искривился в жуткой гримасе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — рявкнул он осипшим после рвоты голосом.

Курт ожидал, что Блейн попятится назад, однако тот и глазом не моргнул, а лишь запустил Курту в волосы руку в попытке восстановить пальцами привычно уложенную причёску:

— Ты сказал, что приедешь сегодня пораньше, чтобы закончить как раз к приёму твоего отца, — объяснил Блейн. — Хотел тебя застать. Подумал, что тебе не помешал бы друг.

Блейн одарил его своей нежной искренней улыбкой, и вот он снова. Блейн, которого Курт знал, — чуткий, милый, заботливый Блейн.

Блейн, который обращался с Куртом, как с джентльменом.

Блейн, в которого Курт начинал влюбляться.

С глубоким вздохом Курт неохотно выкинул Себастиана и его ужасные отвратительные слова из своей головы. Он до сих пор был в замешательстве, до сих пор понятия не имел, что по этому поводу чувствовать, но прямо сейчас ему нужен был Блейн, поэтому Курт сделал единственное, что могло прийти ему в голову.

Он бросился к Блейну в ожидающие объятия и прижался к нему крепче.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Блейн... — Курт знал, что намеревался сказать, но он не горел желанием ранить чувства Блейна. — Я не могу уйти. У меня нет другого выбора._

_— Нет, он есть, Курт! — Блейн настаивал. Потянувшись через стол, он взял руку Курта в свою, нежно её сжимая в попытке раскрыть ему глаза. — У тебя_ есть _выбор. Ты не заслуживаешь этого. Оно того не стоит. Ничто не стоит._


	10. Глава 9

В попытке успокоить Курта Блейн прижал его к себе, массируя мышцы его шеи сильными пальцами, тихонько приговаривая «т-ш-ш»:

— Всё хорошо, детка, — шептал он. — Я здесь. Я рядом.

Курт больше не стал плакать, но тело его не слушалось и по-прежнему продолжало содрогаться.

Побоявшись, что Курт может упасть, Блейн попытался усадить его на стул, однако тот не сдвинулся с места. Он не собирался впредь прикасаться к этому стулу, не отмыв его сперва как следует самым сильным имеющимся у него дезинфицирующим средством.

Блейн позволил Курту полностью облокотиться на себя, принимая на себя его вес, чтобы они смогли вместе растаять в объятиях друг друга.

— Почему бы тебе не успокоиться и не рассказать мне, что случилось? — предложил Блейн.

Ответ был прямо там — прямо на кончике его языка. Он мог просто взять и рассказать Блейну о том, что сказал ему Себастиан, и спросить, было ли это правдой. Он должен был, но, когда слова попытались вырваться наружу, он просто не смог. Курт проглотил их и оставил тонуть в своём желудке подобно камню.

И в итоге он соврал Блейну.

Он не хотел ему врать, но соврал и сразу же себя за это возненавидел.

Последнее, чего он хотел, — так это быть нечестным по отношению к нему: Блейн этого не заслуживал.

Но на деле то, что он сказал, являлось безобидной ложью. В ней была доля правды, так что это немного смягчало удар по его совести.

Запинаясь и заикаясь как идиот, Курт сказал ему, что вырвал в мусорное ведро из-за того, что перенервничал перед предстоящим папиным приёмом у врача.

Блейн так и не узнал, что Себастиан приезжал его наведать.

Блейн улыбался и кивал, терпеливо слушая слова, которые только частично мог разобрать, оставляя поцелуи у Курта на щеках и вдоль линии волос, крепко прижимая его к себе.

В конечном итоге Курт сумел-таки успокоиться с финальным глубоким судорожным вздохом. Его тело перестало трясти. Он даже рассмеялся с того, какой нелепый спектакль здесь устроил, но Блейн накрыл его рот своей рукой, утихомирил его и сказал, что Курт был прекрасен. Они нашли своё убежище в офисе и уселись за столом Бёрта, спрятавшись ненадолго от окружающего их мира и каких-либо других неожиданных посетителей, которые могли к ним нагрянуть. Пока Курт рылся в стопках квитанций и инвойсов, Блейн высказывал ему свои пожелания по поводу предстоящих гонок, и всё потихоньку встало обратно на свои места, как, по мнению Курта, и должно было быть.

* * *

Курт присутствовал на каждом папином приёме у врача. У него даже была карманная записная книжка, которую он приносил с собой, чтобы записывать полезные обрывки информации: имена врачей, рецепты, методы лечения, веб-сайты, номера телефонов и даты следующих приёмов. Когда он покупал эту книжку, в ней было сто восемьдесят страниц. К сегодняшнему дню Курт заполнил сто шестьдесят пять: каждую строчку, каждое чистое местечко, даже помечая записи на полях, слова поверх слов, до тех пор, пока только лишь сам Курт мог во всём этом разобраться.

Одержимость Курта записями началась после самого первого папиного приёма у кардиолога. Его папа сидел и кивал на слова специалиста, а Курт, покорно сидя рядом, наивно предполагал, что отец запоминал и принимал к сведению весь тот поток информации, который доктор на них сваливал. Спустя более часа обсуждений по поводу изменений в диете, применения режима и новых сердечных препаратов, они покинули кабинет. В голове Курта начинало гудеть, когда он пытался вспомнить хотя бы треть полученной информации. Пока отец и сын шли по крытой автостоянке, направляясь к машине Курта, Бёрт повернулся к нему и спросил: «Ты случайно не запомнил, что он там говорил в конце?»

И почему столь высокообразованные родители становятся такими безответственными, когда им самим приходится идти к врачу?

У Курта никогда не было проблем с присутствием на подобных встречах — преодолев сперва препятствие в виде неизбежной словесной перепалки, разумеется. Он держал папу за руку, задавал все необходимые вопросы и призывал врача не соглашаться с его отцом, когда тот пытался убедить всех в том, что бекон — это тоже овощ. Курт сам себя назначил опекуном собственного отца и относился к своей работе серьёзно. Но на этот раз он почувствовал себя третьим лишним. Доктор, сильно не задерживаясь на всём остальном, назначил анализ крови и отлучился, что было, хоть и недолгим, но всё равно облегчением. Анализ крови означал, что они двигались вперёд, делали прогресс, уже не останавливаясь на первоначальной стадии и не подвергая здоровье отца какому-либо дальнейшему риску.

По всей видимости сегодня для Курта Хаммела не намечалось никакой словесной перепалки.

Спустя несколько минут с момента ухода врача вошла медсестра и сказала, что доктор — доктор Ньюман, насколько Курт помнил, — поручил осмотр его отца ей. Вот когда приём превратился в нечто странное. Курт, сидя на твёрдом пластмассовом стуле с записной книжкой на коленях, держал ручку наготове, пока Бёрт откровенно флиртовал с медсестрой, Кэрол.

Созерцание того, как Бёрт подбивает клинья к этой бедной женщине обжигало ему глаза и уши и покрывало кожу мурашками.

Он не мог смотреть. Он продолжал переводить взгляд то влево, то вправо, молясь про себя, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

Всем своим видом Кэрол излучала жизнерадостность, что, несомненно, помогло Курту немного расслабиться. В конце концов, это было приятной заменой всем тем пуританским, отставшим от жизни медсёстрам, с которыми Курту и его отцу приходилось сталкиваться в прошлом. У неё была искренняя улыбка и запах Clinique «Happy» — ретро-аромат, который Курту был уж точно больше по душе, нежели запах медицинского спирта. Когда они вошли в смотровую, Кэрол уделила время тому, чтобы пожать руку Курту и представиться ему лично. Многие медсёстры обычно его игнорировали.

— Ты пойдёшь в МакКинли с этой осени? — спросила она, пока с профессиональной лёгкостью брала кровь из вены его отца. — Мой сан учится в МакКинли. Его зовут Финн. Вы ещё не знакомы?

Курт был поражён. Она задавала один вопрос за другим, мгновенно меняя тему и осыпая ими всё больше, словно выстрелами из пулемёта Гэтминга, едва ли делая вдох в промежутках между ними.

Закончив с Куртом, она принялась за Бёрта. Взгляд Курта только и делал, что метался между Кэрол и его отцом, пока двое разговаривали. Когда Кэрол попросила его отца дать ей руку, чтобы она измерила ему давление, он сморозил плоскую шутку — ну просто очень плоскую шутку, — предупредив, чтобы она не забыла вернуть её по окончанию назад. Кэрол, запрокинув голову назад, хохотала так, словно Бёрт был главным комиком в специальном выпуске Comedy Central➀. Глаза Курта уже начали болеть от того, как много раз он их закатывал. Когда Курт не наблюдал за неугомонной парочкой и не закатывал на них свои глаза, он периодически поглядывал на настенные часы. Когда Кэрол оттараторила показатели артериального давления — 138/90, температуры — 97.5 и сахара в крови — 101, Курт записал всё в тетрадь. Затем они стали говорить об инсулине и лабеталоле, обсуждать, какие изменения необходимо внести в его диету, и вот когда его отец сделал это.

Сделал Кэрол предложение.

Сходить с ним на свидание.

Курт выронил ручку.

Услышав, как письменная принадлежность ударилась об пол, Бёрт перевёл с полуулыбкой взгляд на сына:

— Курт, почему бы тебе не пойти? — предложил он. — Я видел, как ты поглядывал на эти часы раз эдак уже девять в течение последних двух минут.

Курт наклонился и поднял ручку, проглатывая свою вину:

— Да нет, всё хорошо, — заверил он, закрепляя ручку на обложке своей записной книжки. — К тому же, как ты собираешься добираться обратно до мастерской?

— Там не так уж и далеко. Я прогуляюсь. Кроме того, прогулка может оказаться мне полезной, — перевёл Бёрт взгляд на Кэрол в поисках некого подтверждения своим же словам.

— Это так, — тепло улыбнулась Кэрол Курту. — К тому же… — она повернулась к Бёрту, — у меня будет перерыв через десять минут, если вы хотите сходить на обед. Сегодня у нас в больничном кафетерии мексиканский день. Там готовят вполне себе приличное вегетарианское тако.

Улыбка Бёрта стала ещё шире. Челюсть Курта отвисла. Он никогда не думал, что кто-то сможет заставить Бёрта Хаммела улыбаться при мысли о вегетарианском тако.

— Это свидание➁.

Курт снова закатил глаза.

Они оба продолжали застенчиво друг на друга поглядывать.

И тут Курт осознал, что он для них фактически исчез.

— Ладно, — сказал Курт, передавая свою тетрадку отцу, одаривая при этом того многозначительным взглядом. — Запишешь всё, что врач скажет о твоём новом лечении, — Курт резко указал на книжку указательным пальцем. — Отдашь потом мне.

— Как скажешь, приятель, — сказал отец, вскользь пролистывая страницы, после чего закрывая её и приземляя возле себя на диагностический стол.

Курт обнял своего отца и поцеловал его в щёку, до сих пор не будучи уверенным в правильности своего решения оставить его. Остановившись, Курт ещё раз одарил своего отца многозначительным взглядом, безмолвно спрашивая, точно ли не был он против того, что Курт уходит. В ответ отец помахал ему рукой, намекая, чтобы он шёл.

— Иди, Курт, — сказал он. — Я буду в порядке. Обещаю.

— Хорошо, — повернулся он к Кэрол, стоящей между ними. — Было приятно с вами познакомиться.

— И мне было приятно с тобой познакомиться, Курт, — сказала она, сама показывая жестом руки, чтобы он удалялся. — А теперь беги. У нас с твоим отцом есть множество тем для разговоров.

— Ага, ага, ага, — проворчал он, хотя и не мог скрыть улыбки.

Несмотря на весь тот дискомфорт по поводу того, чтобы его отец с кем-то встречался, Кэрол понравилась Курту сразу же.

— И постарайся писать разборчиво, — бросил Курт через плечо, направляясь к двери. — В последний раз, когда ты делал записи, создалось впечатление, будто ты писал их на санскрите.

Кэрол прыснула смехом, а Бёрт, смеясь, понурил голову:

— Иди давай, — его голос был властным и командным, однако глаза блестели от счастья.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — закрыл Курт дверь и попытался подслушать, но так ничего и не смог разобрать. Вздохнув, он направился к лифту.

Курт ненавидел больницы по дураку понятным причинам, но ещё из-за того, что в них никогда не было одного единственного лифта, который бы без пересадок спускал прямиком к вестибюлю. Сев на седьмом этаже, Курт проехал вниз до четвёртого. Затем, пройдя по коридору, он сел на другой лифт, что спустил его на третий. Вот когда лифты закончились. Прочёсывая весь холл, заворачивая в каждый коридорчик, Курт зло бормотал себе под нос. Они ведь как-то добрались туда, наверх? Как же так вышло, что он не мог вспомнить маршрут, которому они следовали.

— Нужно было оставлять грёбаные хлебные крошки, — пробормотал он, почувствовав, как в кармане завибрировал телефон.

Остановившись возле стены, покрашенной в самые отвратительные цвета, что он когда-либо видел на больничных стенах, Курт выудил из кармана свой iPhone.

_(14:17) От: Блейн  
Как дела?_

Курт улыбнулся.

_(14:19) От: Курт  
Здорово, если бы я только мог найти выход из больницы._

_(14:22) От: Блейн  
Встретимся в Лайма Бин?_

_(14:23) От: Курт  
На пути туда. Если я не приду в течение 30 минут, посылай поисковую группу…_

_(14:25) От: Блейн  
:)_

Посмотрев на экран, Курт нахмурился, что далось ему непросто, учитывая, что он по-прежнему не переставал улыбаться, так что в итоге, небось, по выражению его лица Курта можно было принять за душевнобольного.

— Агх, Блейн. Смайлики? — усмехнулся Курт, запихивая мобильник обратно в карман и направляясь к первой попавшейся ему на глаза лестничной площадке. — А я так тебя уважал.

* * *

К приходу Курта Блейн уже сидел за столиком с двумя стаканчиками кофе перед собой. Курт задержался на несколько секунд снаружи кафе, наблюдая за Блейном через стекло. На нём была его фирменная кожаная куртка, волосы были слегка загелены, глаза тёмные, сам он рассеянно покусывал губу. Курт вздохнул. Блейн выглядел так же сказочно, как и всегда, однако было что-то ещё за этими прекрасными карими глазами, не дающее ему покоя. Беспорядочно стуча пальцами по столу, Блейн напряжённо смотрел на свой стакан, обеспокоенно нахмурив лоб; он казался одновременно взволнованным и глубоко погруженным в свои размышления. Курт подождал, если Блейн поднимет взгляд и заметит, как он пялится, планируя состроить какую-нибудь тупую рожицу, что, возможно, могло бы его рассмешить, но Блейн так и не почувствовал его взгляда.

Курт зашёл в кафе и сразу же направился к Андерсону, сгорая от любопытства, что же могло быть у него на уме. Быстренько приземлившись рядом с ним на стул, он задел плечо Блейна своим. Голова Блейна вздёрнулась, и он, увидев Курта, улыбнулся, но, несмотря на ту радость, что он испытал при его виде, улыбка всё равно не отразилась в его глазах и не смягчила тех морщинок беспокойства на его лбу.

— Привет, детка, — сказал Блейн, передвигая один из стаканчиков к Курту.

— И тебе привет, красавчик, — Курт взял в руки стакан с кивком благодарности, поднёс к губам и, сделав пробный глоток, вздохнул. Обезжиренный мокко.

Блейн запомнил.

— Я смотрю, ты нашёл выход, — подколол его Блейн.

Курт кивнул:

— Да, ну, я наткнулся на шерпа на четвёртом этаже в северном лестничном пролёте, и он любезно согласился мне помочь.

Блейн рассмеялся, однако выглядел он погруженным в свои мысли. Брови были задумчиво нахмурены, сам он вертел в руках свой стаканчик. Наклонив голову в сторону, Курт наблюдал за ним:

— Блейн, всё в порядке? — спросил Курт и сделал следующий долгий глоток, давая Блейну возможность ответить.

Блейн поднял глаза на вопросительный взгляд Курта, встретился с ним на пару секунд и вздохнул:

— Понимаешь, — начал Блейн, оставляя в покое свой стакан и отодвигая его в сторону. Сложив перед собой руки, Блейн опустил глаза с лица Курта на стол перед собой. — Я не знаю, что делать с этими… В смысле, я понимаю, что мы не так давно знакомы, и я знаю, что я не тот, кому следует тебе о таком говорить… и это ни в коем случае не какой-то там хитрый способ… блядь, да почему я не могу просто взять и сказать прямо, — выпрямившись на своём стуле, Блейн поднял глаза на Курта и встретился с его взглядом.

Курт был ошарашен ругательством Блейна и резкой переменой в его голосе. « _Ну вот_ , — подумал Курт, — _что и следовало ожидать_ ». В чём бы Блейн не собирался ему сознаваться, Курт надеялся, что он сделает это быстро и безболезненно. Ещё несколько таких сюрпризов, и Курт будет посещать кардиолога под ручку со своим отцом.

Блейн, сделав глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание, а затем медленно выдохнул через нос. В ожидании Курт поспешил пододвинуться на край стула и сделал глоток своего кофе, чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять.

— Я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше работал на Далтон.

Курт слегка поперхнулся своим кофе и приземлил стакан на стол. Эти слова повисли в воздухе, пока двое парней смотрели друг на друга: Курт в ожилании, пока Блейн станет развивать тему, а Блейн — ожидая, пока Курт ответит.

— Что? — спросил в конце концов Курт, прочищая горло.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужны деньги, — поспешил Блейн после напряжённой паузы. — И я знаю, как важно для тебя попасть в Нью-Йорк, но, я думаю, что мы… — отвёл Блейн взгляд, пытаясь найти более подходящие слова, — я думаю, что должен быть другой выход.

Курт размышлял над выражением лица Блейна. Он не мог прочитать, о чём конкретно тот думал. Курт сделал другой долгий глоток, выигрывая время, чтобы обдумать ответ:

— Я не смогу найти такую работу, на которой мне будут платить столько же, сколько мне платят Уэс и его ребята, — Курт наблюдал, как плечи Блейна слегка опустились, а глаза закрылись.

— Я не… — Блейн никогда не запинался в своих словах — всегда был таким самоуверенным и смелым — однако сейчас создавалось впечатление, будто он не мог связать и двух слов, чтобы спасти себе жизнь. — Мне не нравится то, каким образом они с тобой обращаются.

Курт знал, о чём говорил Блейн. Себастиан никогда не оставлял его в покое, постоянно распуская свои лапы, лишь изредка принимая «нет» за ответ. Дэйв всё время таился где-то поблизости с местом его работы, прожигая взглядом его тело с пустым и нечитаемым выражением лица. Даже Уэс стал чересчур собственнически обращаться с Куртом, удерживая его или утаскивая каждый раз, когда, на его взгляд, Блейн намеревался подойти и заговорить с ним. Вдобавок к этому были шуточки и унизительные клички, которые распространялись настолько эффективно, что начали пользоваться популярностью даже среди других команд, пока Курт окончательно не стал объектом всеобщих насмешек. Он бы и сам согласился, что единственная причина, по которой он это терпит, — деньги. Если бы у него была другая возможность, он бы безусловно за неё ухватился.

Блейн молчал с мольбой в глазах.

Курт вздохнул:

— Блейн… — Курт знал, что намеревался сказать, но он не горел желанием ранить чувства Блейна. — Я не могу уйти. У меня нет другого выбора.

— Нет, он есть, Курт! — Блейн настаивал. Потянувшись через стол, он схватил руку Курта в свою, нежно её сжимая в попытке раскрыть ему глаза. — У тебя _есть_ выбор. Ты не заслуживаешь этого. Оно того не стоит. Ничто такого не стоит.

Курт почувствовал, как начинали загораться его щёки. Он не хотел злиться на Блейна. Он думал, что тот понимал его стремление к мечте. Он думал, что Блейн понимал, насколько это было для него важно.

— У тебя есть мечта, как провести всю свою оставшуюся жизнь? — спросил Курт аккуратно, держась за последнюю каплю своего спокойствия после столь насыщенного утра. — Ты знаешь, что будешь делать, когда выпустишься? В какой колледж пойдёшь?

Блейн кивнул, продолжая смотреть на их с Куртом сомкнутые руки.

— Разве ты не сделал бы всё возможное ради своей мечты? — поглаживал Курт медленно большим пальцем костяшки Блейна, стараясь успокоить и себя, и его. — Ради того, чтобы вырваться из Огайо и воплотить эту мечту в жизнь?

Блейн то кивал, то мотал головой в борьбе между собой и тем, как помочь Курту.

— Должен быть другой выход, — упрямился Блейн.

Курт не совсем понимал, что вызывало такую бурную реакцию. Они ведь даже не были бойфрендами. Разве Блейн вообще этого хотел? Курт не разрешил себе мысленно задержаться на такой перспективе, несмотря на то, как много он об этом на самом деле думал.

Блейн продолжал молчать, когда Курт так и не ответил, и Курт осознал, что тихий и угрюмый Блейн его как-то напрягал. Ему хотелось нахального, игривого, кокетливого Блейна обратно. Он хотел обратно эти дьявольские медово-золотые глаза, прожигающие его насквозь и заставляющие испытывать неловкость под таким горячим взглядом.

— Послушай, — сказал Курт, мягко сжав его руку, — осталась лишь одна гонка перед началом школы, а после мне уже не придётся тусоваться с ними так часто.

Блейн поднёс руку Курта к своим губам. Глаза были закрыты, а веки его подрагивали, пока он медленно, одну за одной, целовал его костяшки. Сердце Курта растаяло в его грудной клетке от вежливого однако неторопливого прикосновения его губ. Ощущение губ Блейна на его коже заставило его мысли течь совершенно в другом направлении. В этот момент он рассматривал такой вариант как согласиться и уволиться. Действительно рассматривал.

Он бы непременно так и поступил, если бы Блейн сделал его только своим. Он бы непременно так и поступил, если бы Блейн пообещал ему куда более смелые поцелуи, нежели просто на тыльной стороне его ладони.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Я знаю, что ты запал на моего мальчика Хаммела, Блейн, — сказал Себастиан с усмешкой, забавляясь. — Но у меня уже всё схвачено. Должен признать, я думал, что будет охуенно выебать его на переднем сидении моей машины, но насколько же охуенней будет отыметь его на капоте твоего драгоценнейшего Mustang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика** :
> 
> ➀«Comedy Central» — американский телеканал, специализирующийся на показе комедийных сериалов. В России 1 апреля 2012 года был запущен под названием «Paramount Comedy».
> 
> ➁«It's a date» («Это свидание»), как правило, переводится как «Решено»/«Договорились»/«Замётано»/тд, но Бёрт специально выразился так, чтобы в данном контексте его высказывание имело два значения. ;)


	11. Глава 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> Тёмная сторона Уэса и немного жестокого Себастиана...

— Бас, ради всего святого, может хватит уже издеваться над своим NOSом?! — доносилось ворчание Курта из Nissan GT-R Себастиана. — Если ты только не горишь желанием спалить себе все волосы.

« _А ты действительно их спалишь,_ — подумал Курт, мстительно оскалившись. — _С твоим количеством геля они взорвутся как римская свеча_ ».

— Да, но, — протянул Себастиан и примостился к Курту сзади, соприкоснувшись с ним бёдрами, — только так я могу созерцать тебя склонённым над моей машиной, так что, пожалуй, я воспользуюсь такой возможностью.

Курт закатил глаза:

— Что бы ты там не натворил, ты напрочь расшатал свою трубку, — сказал Курт, ловко уклоняясь от откровенного замечания Себастиана. — Я должен буду найти тебе новую перед твоей следующей гонкой.

Выпрямившись, Курт поднял свои руки над головой и потянулся, разминая свою спину, пока не почувствовал характерный хруст и не вздохнул с облегчением, чувствуя как снялось напряжение в его позвоночнике. Услышав, как ускорилось дыхание Себастиана, он громко сглотнул, стараясь держать своё отвращение в узде. Протирая вспотевшие ладони о свой рабочий комбинезон, Курт чувствовал на себе взгляд Себастиана, следящий за каждым его движением. Лицо Курта всё так же не выражало никаких эмоций, что становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Пошлые взгляды Себастиана заставляли Курта чувствовать себя таким дешёвым и таким грязным.

« _Ещё немного,_ — твердил про себя Курт, — _ещё немного. Гонки вот-вот закончатся, начнётся школа, и большая часть всего этого останется лишь далёким воспоминанием_ ».

Курт тихонечко улыбнулся сам себе.

Больше времени вдали от Далтон-бригады означало больше времени с Блейном.

 

По коже Блейна пробежали мурашки, когда он увидел, как Себастиан провёл своей рукой вдоль шва на комбинезоне Курта. Блейн не мог видеть лица Курта, но он прочитал по языку его тела, как тот окоченел, а затем попытался вывернуться, однако Себастиан никак не унимался. Он положил руку Курту на плечо, которую тот ловко с себя смахнул. Себастиан на это лишь покачал головой и рассмеялся, возвращая свою руку на то же место. Пак вылез из своего Corvette и подошёл к Блейну, но заметив, как его лидер закипал злостью, Пак проследил за взглядом друга и увидел, как Себастиан приставал к Курту, протянув руку, и намеревался ущипнуть его за задницу. Сочувственно похлопав Блейну по плечу, Пак сказал:

— Это хреново, брат, — сжал он легонько его плечо. — Себастиан чистой воды мудак. Но Хаммел уже большой мальчик. Уверен, он сможет позаботиться о себе сам.

Курт пересекался с МакКинли-бригадой только мельком несколько ночей назад в промежутке между заездами. Блейну удалось оттащить Курта от Silvia Хантера в один из редчайших моментов, когда ни Уэса, ни Себастиана нигде не было видно поблизости, и всем его представил. Курту было стремновато знакомиться с ещё новыми людьми, но Блейн воспользовался тем предлогом, что, на его взгляд, Курту не помешало бы подружиться с парой учеников МакКинли перед началом школы.

Несмотря на то, что Курт по сути являлся человеком добрейшей души, МакКинли-бригада всё же видела в нём врага. Улыбаясь, Курт вежливо кивал, пока его представляли. Финн, который, судя по всему, был уже и так порядочно о нём наслышан, пожал Курту руку, улыбнувшись пускай и только одним уголком губ, но всё же искренне. Остальная же часть бригады откровенно оставалась к нему равнодушной. Особенно Сантана, которая более чем ясно дала понять, что не была заинтересована в знакомстве с очередной «пассией» Блейна и утащила странно охваченную неким благоговением блондинку. Последнее, что Курт мог слышать от блондинки, было каким-то бессвязным бормотанием о единорогах.

Паку, однако, Курт практически сразу понравился. Они перекинулись с автомехаником несколькими словами об АМА Мотокроссе и планах Пака на модернизацию своего Corvette. Сосредоточенно его выслушав, Курт сам вызвался дать Паку совет в этой области. Пак рискнул попытаться уломать Курта раскрыть ему некоторые далтонские «коммерческие тайны», но Курт попросту улыбнулся, показывая жестом, что его рот на замке. Быть может, Курт и связался не с самой подходящей бригадой (по мнению Пака), но зато он был верен, и Пак восхищался этим. С тех пор Пак стал считать, что Курт был поистине крут.

Он совершенно не был против того, что его лучший друг и по совместительству лидер грезил сексуальными фантазиями о далтонском новом автомеханике.

Пак знал Блейна, возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо. Блейн обычно не рассказывал больно много о своих чувствах, но без необходимости говорить что-либо, Пак прекрасно знал, что Блейн чувствовал к Курту, как быстро он в него влюблялся и как сильно. Пак видел это, когда Блейн пропускал гонки, лишь для того, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Курт чинит машины. Он видел, как разбивалось сердце Блейна каждый раз, когда Далтон-бригада вытирала о Курта ноги.

Пак знал, что, куда бы Курт не пошёл, Блейн всем сердцем был на его стороне.

Вздохнув, Блейн уже собирался пойти и подготовить свой Mustang к следующему заезду, пока он не поймал взглядом руку Себастиана, что проводила по заднице Курта. Курт со взвизгом вырвался и, обругав Себастиана, поспешил прочь, однако с Блейна было достаточно. Отлучившись от своей команды, он со всех ног понёсся к этим двум, готовый всыпать Себастиану по первое число.

— Почему бы тебе не убрать от него свои, сука, грёбаные руки?! — заорал во всё горло Блейн, смело приближаясь к лицу более высокого парня.

Себастиан посмотрел на Блейна со зверской усмешкой, едва ли обеспокоенный его бешенством:

— Ты действительно тратишь слишком много времени волнуясь о вещах, которые тебе не принадлежат, — выплюнул ему в ответ Себастиан, уверенный в своём превосходстве.

Далтонцы, заметив стычку, поспешили к ней присоединиться. МакКинли-бригада, услышав, как их лидер с кем-то ругается, так же поспешили на звук. И внезапно обе бригады собрались вокруг Блейна и Себастиана.

— Блейн… — Курт загородил Себастиана с благодарно сияющими глазами, однако мягким тоном предупреждая: — Всё в порядке. Я всё равно как раз закончил с его машиной.

У Курта за спиной Себастиан усмехнулся:

— Не думаю, принцесса, — схватил он Курта за бёдра и рывком притянул обратно к себе, — ты закончишь тогда, когда я тебе скажу, — и с силой утащил его к себе за спину. Курт споткнулся и упал бы прямиком на асфальт, если бы только не Джефф, который мигом поспешил и поймал Курта за руки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он шёпотом. Поднявшись, он помог ему встать обратно на ноги и увёл его подальше от того, что намеревалось обернуться кулачной расправой.

— Да, — ответил Курт, от шока не способный даже дышать. Крепко ухватившись за руки Джеффа, Курт попытался восстановить равновесие. Щёки залились краской, на лице расцвела благодарная улыбка за то, что Джефф спас его от унизительного падения. — Да, я в порядке. Спасибо.

— Да, Джефф. Он в порядке. Теперь ты уже точно можешь его отпустить, — пробурчал Ник, обхватив его рукой поперёк груди, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, не заметил ли кто его бормотание.

Блейн ещё больше приблизился к лицу Себастиана и, расположив обе руки на его груди, оттолкнул его со всей силы назад. Себастиан отступил лишь на пару шагов, затем остановился.

— Он не вещь, он человек, — прорычал Блейн. — И он тебе не принадлежит.

— Забавно, — усмехнулся Себастиан, приводя в порядок свою одежду и вновь возвращаясь к Блейну, — ведь он и _тебе_ не принадлежит.

— Тот факт, что он работает на твою бригаду, не делает его вашей собственностью, — руки Блейна сжались в кулаки, натягивая кожу на костяшках до такой степени, что она побелела.

— И твоей уж тем более, — оттолкнул Себастиан Блейна по направлению к его команде. — За всё это время, что ты до беспамятства сходил по нему с ума, как же так вышло, что ты ни разу не пригласил его на свидание? Как же так вышло, что к этому времени вы ещё не встречаетесь? — Блейн замер, забывая обо всех своих намерениях; лицо его мгновенно побелело. Себастиан подошёл прямо к его уху так, чтобы только он мог слышать. — Мы хотя бы платим ему, чтобы быть облапанным.

Блейн резко набросился на Себастиана. Тот быстро отскочил назад, еле уворачиваясь от кулака Андерсона у себя под носом. Глаза Себастиана расширились на мгновение, но он быстро взял над собой контроль. Цепляясь за рукава Блейна, Себастиан свалил его на землю. Блейн схватился за его руки и успел повалить Себастиана вместе с собой. Пак и Финн выступили из бригады и схватили Блейна за руки, поднимая его с земли и утаскивая подальше от Себастиана. Тот продолжал лежать, развалившись на спине, грудь его вздымалась, пока он дышал. Дэвид подошёл к нему, предлагая руку, на что Себастиан со злостью отпихнул парня.

Собралась толпа из других бригад и просто зрителей, и Уэс, который был окружён какими-то девчонками из местной старшей школы на момент начала драки, сейчас пытался сквозь них пройти. Народ расчищал для него путь, пока тот надвигался к месту происшествия.

— Ну же, ребята, — произнёс он уклончиво со своей снисходительной ухмылкой, вызванной скорее удовольствием от драки, нежели беспокойством. Подойдя к Себастиану, Уэс протянул ему руку, не оставляя никаких шансов на отказ. Себастиан не осмелился бы отпихнуть и его. — Давайте-ка проясним. Я думаю, что никто из нас не станет отрицать, что мы все хотим уладить всё это по-людски, а не вконец озвереть.

— Сказал Уэс, — пробормотал Пак позади Блейна. Несколько людей в толпе услышали это, усмехнулись и стали перешёптываться, прикрывая рот рукой, кидая насмешливые взгляды в сторону Уэса.

Уэс услышал шёпоты, почувствовал взгляды, и его дружелюбная оболочка дала небольшую трещину. Увидев группку людей, что собралась позади МакКинли-бригады — жополизов, что поддерживали Блейна, и его дилетантскую команду никудышных автомобилистов-выпендрёжников — Уэс помрачнел. Создавалось впечатление, будто с тех пор, как Блейн вернулся из своего «отпуска», он тут же снова стал для всех авторитетом. Это просто до невозможности выводило Уэса из себя. Этот ублюдок едва ли толком соревновался, но это, похоже, никого не волновало. Другие бригады его боготворили, девочки падали при его виде в обморок. Все просто души в нём не чаяли. Вот что Уэс больше всего презирал в Блейне. Неважно, как долго тот отсутствовал — шесть месяцев или шестьдесят, — его почётное место продолжало пустовать, дожидаясь его, даже если он его толком и не заслуживал.

Однако теперь Уэс видел шанс изменить ход событий в свою пользу, потому что теперь он, похоже что, обладал чем-то, чем поистине хотел бы обладать Блейн.

 _Курт_.

Блейн хотел Курта.

Похоже, что у великого Блейна Андерсона наконец-то появилось уязвимое место.

Уэс, по правде говоря, не был так уж воодушевлён, нанимая Курта к себе автомехаником. Курт, безусловно, работал усердно и знал об автотюнинге и кастомайзинге больше всех, кого Уэсу приходилось когда-либо встречать. Но Курт не вписывался в общую картину, которую хотел Уэс для своей команды. С другой стороны, видя кинжалы в глазах Блейна, Уэс осознал, что это абсолютно точно стоило тех потраченных денег, особенно если это делало Блейна уязвимым. К тому же, пускай Уэс даже отдалённо не являлся бисексуалом, он обладал чувством прекрасного и мог с уверенностью сказать, что Курт был красив.

Уэс хотел покончить с этим: с Блейном и с его действующей на нервы командой отбросов.

— Что, если мы покончим с этим раз и навсегда? — ходил Уэс по кругу, чтобы все, кто собрались, могли его слышать.

— К чему ты клонишь? — спросил Блейн, выгибая бровь.

— Как насчёт гонки? — предложил Уэс и улыбнулся собственной гениальности. Он был уверен, что его Toyota Supra как нечего делать смогла бы побить Mustang Блейна. — Готов ли ты пожертвовать своим драгоценным Mustang?

— Это зависит от обстоятельств, — скептически заявил Блейн. — Что я получаю, если выигрываю?

— Всё, что хочешь, — широко развёл руки в стороны Уэс, показывая на всё, что их окружало. — Любое, что приглянется твоему глазу, может стать твоим.

Блейн едва ли подумал дважды, прежде чем ответить:

— Хорошо, — глаза его потемнели, на лице расцвела зловещая улыбка. — Тогда я хочу его.

Все глаза устремились по направлению взгляда Блейна, останавливаясь на Курте, рот которого открылся в попытке возразить, однако у Курта совершенно не было слов.

— Нет, — разгневано произнёс Себастиан, загораживая собой Курта, стараясь скрыть его из виду от Блейна. — Нет, это не то, что Уэс имел в виду.

— Ты не можешь так сделать, — согласился Курт, напрочь сталкивая Себастиана со своего пути. — Он имел в виду машину. Любую _машину_ , так ведь, Уэс? — Курт взглянул на Уэса с мольбой о помощи, однако тот не собирался ему её предоставлять. — Он не мог говорить о _человеке_ , — возмущался Курт. — Вы… Вы не можете променять человека на машину!

— Но он, ведь, этого не говорил, — самодовольно заметил Блейн перед тем, как Уэс успел ответить, отмахиваясь от ощущения, как сжалось его сердце в момент, когда он услышал отчаянные нотки в голосе Курта. — Он сказал любое, что приглянется моему глазу, и моему глазу определённо точно приглянулся ты.

От пропитанной тщеславием улыбки Блейна всё нутро Курта покрылось льдом. С расширенными от шока глазами Курт медленно замотал головой. Посмотрев обратно в глаза Уэсу, Курт взглядом умолял Далтон-лидера пересмотреть своё решение. Когда Уэс так и не сказал ни слова, Курт почувствовал, как бешено заколотилось его сердце и как перетянуло невидимой петлёй горло:

— Ты не можешь так поступить! — сказал Курт, почти что умоляя. — Ты не можешь променять меня на машину!

Уэс сощурил глаза, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Если он проиграет Курта, он, в любом случае, всегда сможет найти себе другого автомеханика… Но этот Mustang. Это почти как подпись Блейна. Если бы он ездил на его Mustang, все бы знали, что выиграл Уэс, что он победил легендарного Блейна Андерсона. Что _Уэс_ был лучшим.

Курт переводил взгляд с Блейна на Уэса. Оба пожирали друг друга взглядом словно какие-то сверххищники.

Ещё двое людей, решающие, в каком направлении потечёт вся его оставшаяся жизнь, без его участия.

Дьявольская усмешка загорелась на лице Уэса, и Курт уже начал терять надежду.

— Хочу этот Mustang, — тихо прорычал Уэс.

Челюсть Курта отвисла ещё ниже. Всё было для него настолько сюрреалистичным, что он просто не мог в это поверить.

Уэс прошёл мимо Курта, приближаясь прямиком к Блейну с чуть ли не злобной ухмылкой:

— По рукам, — драматично объявил он. — Твой Mustang в обмен на нашего… — указал Уэс на окаменевшего Курта, — прелестного автомеханика.

Слова Уэса послали гул всеобщих насмешек среди его команды. Покраснев до корней волос, Курт прожигал своим взглядом Блейна до костей, однако тот, охваченный адреналином и праведным гневом, по всей видимости, этого не замечал.

— И, как я понимаю, я соревнуюсь с твоей маленькой игрушечной Supra? — поинтересовался насмешливо Блейн.

— Нет, — сказал Себастиан, вновь встревая в дискуссию. — Нет, ты будешь соревноваться с моим GT-R, — Уэс переметнул на него взгляд, но он продлился всего лишь одну секунду, после чего самоуверенная улыбка Уэса вернулась. Пускай Уэсу и не нравилось, когда Себастиан вмешивался, но GT-R определённо менял ход игры. Пускай Уэс и не победит Блейна лично, это было неважно. Себастиан был частью его бригады, так что победа Себастиана была победой Уэса. Что GT-R победит в уличной гонке Mustang — в этом не было ни малейших сомнений. Себастиан бросил взгляд в сторону Курта, подмигивая ему и одаривая его своей широкой во все тридцать два зуба улыбкой. — А ты, Курт, сиди спокойно и продолжай выглядеть прелестным, потому что ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — огрызнулся Блейн.

Обернувшись обратно к Блейну и посмотрев вниз ему в глаза, Себастиан ухмыльнулся:

— Оу, а я только что как раз на это и поставил, — Себастиан обвил шею Блейна своей рукой и развернул его лицом туда, где сидел Курт. Блейн мог сказать, что Курт изо всех оставшихся сил пытался сохранять спокойствие: спина была натянута и словно окаменела, руки сомкнуты на колене, глаза со злостью зажмурены. Блейн сочувствовал ему, действительно сочувствовал. Он хотел для Курта только самого лучшего, именно поэтому он должен был победить.

Он был просто обязан.

Он был обязан окончательно вырвать Курта из лап Себастиана и Уэса.

— Я знаю, что ты запал на моего мальчика Хаммела, Блейн, — сказал Себастиан с усмешкой, забавляясь. — Но у меня уже всё схвачено. Должен признать, я думал, что будет охуенно выебать его на переднем сидении моей машины, но насколько же охуенней будет отыметь его на капоте твоего драгоценнейшего Mustang.

Глаза Блейна почти что запылали красным, когда он вывернулся из-под руки Себастиана и со всей силы его оттолкнул. Тот споткнулся, запутываясь в собственных ногах и несколько секунд пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Толпа вокруг них заревела, жаждущая следующей драки, которая почти что состоялась, пока Пак не вступил между ними, крепко положив руки Блейну на плечи. Пак попытался поймать взгляд Блейна, что было непросто, когда тот сперва кинул взгляд вверх на Себастиана, затем вытянул шею, чтобы поймать силуэт Курта, и только после этого, наконец, плавно опустил глаза на Пака. Кивнув, Пак тихо спросил, в порядке ли был Блейн, на что тот ему кивнул в ответ.

— Прибереги свои силы для гонки, мажор, — кинул Пак Себастиану через плечо, даже не поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, каков будет его ответный удар. Проводив взглядом уголовника с ирокезом, что уводил прочь своего беднягу-лидера, Себастиан в отвращении выплюнул им в след. После чего он развернулся и быстро направился к своей машине, желая поскорее надрать им задницы. Как только драка стихла, Курт открыл глаза и увидел, как Себастиан посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

Почувствовав, как толпа забыла про него в предвкушении предстоящей гонки, Курт снова закрыл глаза.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Как бы то ни было, — послышался нежный успокаивающий голос, — я не хотел обидеть тебя. Мне очень-очень жаль._


	12. Глава 11

Не открывая глаз, Курт оградил себя от всего, что происходило вокруг, и сфокусировался только на своём дыхании, на том, как он медленно вбирал воздух через нос и как в очередной раз выпускал его через рот.

Вдох… Выдох… Вдох… Выдох…

Он на полном серьёзе рассматривал такой вариант, как уйти. Его, в любом случае, ничего здесь не держало. Любое чувство долга или преданности, что Курт испытывал по отношению к Далтон-бригаде, улетучилось в ту самую секунду, когда Уэс согласился на эту дурацкую сделку. Разве что-то изменится, если он просто залезет в свой Eclipse и уедет? Судя по всему, никто не беспокоился о его чувствах насчёт всего этого. По правде говоря, с ним вообще вместо человека сперва обратились, как с вещью, а затем и вовсе превратили в приз. От Себастиана и Уэса он, своего рода, этого ожидал. Их моральные принципы были ниже плинтуса. Они слишком быстро теряли своё самообладание, принимая вызов в постоянной необходимости доказать, что они были лучшими… Но от Блейна?

То, что Блейн был причастен ко всему этому больше, чем кто-либо другой, заставляло Курта хотеть заползти в какой-нибудь тёмный уголок и тихонечко там умереть.

Курт услышал GT-R и Mustang, когда их моторы с грохотом завелись и они подъехали к обозначенной стартовой прямой. Курт слышал крики и свисты множества фанатов и зрителей, столпившихся вокруг уже провозглашённой «гонки века». Курт усмехнулся. Его определённо точно окружали сплошные идиоты. По собственному же поведению Курт не мог разобраться, что угнетало его больше — тот факт, что с ним обращались, как с вещью, или тот факт, что он не мог найти никакого способа этому помешать.

То, что Курт сказал Блейну в Лайма Бин, было правдой. Он не просто «хотел» заработать деньги, чтобы поехать в Нью-Йорк. Эти деньги были ему _необходимы_ , ему было _необходимо_ поехать в Нью-Йорк и, несмотря ни на что, работать на Далтон-бригаду было единственным, на его взгляд, способом получить эти деньги и воплотить свою мечту в жизнь. Но ему уже начинали надоедать заигрывания Себастиана, постоянные насмешки и клички. Его уже называли фарфоровым, принцессой и ещё кучей таких же оскорбительных кличек, которые с каждым разом становилось всё труднее и труднее проглатывать. Рука Себастиана на его заднице почти что стала последней каплей для Курта. Ему хотелось накинуться на Себастиана, стукнуть его голову о капот собственной же машины, послать на хуй и уйти. Он действительно не представлял себе, что бы сделал, не примчись Блейн в ту секунду.

Рёв мотора и режущий уши звук стирающихся об асфальт шин свидетельствовали о начале гонки. Обе машины мгновенно рванули вперёд, вниз по улице, и оглушительный шум заставил Курта поморщиться. Все его деньги буквально вез с собой GT-R Себастиана, но его сердце… Его сердце хотело бы поставить на Блейна.

Блейн.

Курт хотел злиться на Блейна. У него были все причины на то, чтобы прийти в ярость после всего произошедшего. Он думал, что Блейн отличался от всех этих гризеров с детскими гоночными машинками, у которых то и дело шалят гормоны, а голова забита только тем, когда же у них следующий перепих и очередная гонка.

А также Курт надеялся, что Блейн был лучше всех его предыдущих друзей, которые при первой же возможности позабыли о нём в мгновение ока.

Но Курт также осознал, что и сам далеко не являлся примером идеального друга. Он спросил у Блейна, была ли у него мечта исключительно в целях того, чтобы доказать ему свою точку зрения, и когда Блейн ответил «да», Курт так и не потрудился поинтересоваться, что это была за мечта. Блейн, в конце концов, принимал участие в гонке, рискуя проиграть собственную машину, только чтобы защитить честь Курта. Если Блейн не был хорошим другом, то каким же другом тогда был Курт?

Курт разрывался. Он не знал, за кого именно стоило болеть в таком варианте развития ситуации. Одно из двух произойдёт по окончанию этой гонки: Курту придётся попрощаться со своей работой и — в который раз — со своей мечтой или же Блейну придётся распрощаться со своей драгоценнейшей машиной. Сердце Курта обливалось кровью. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, но был обязан отогнать все эти мысли и позаботиться о себе. Он должен был напомнить себе, что больше всего на свете ему нужна была эта работа. Нужны были деньги.

Курт сделал это своей мантрой и стал повторять её снова и снова.

« _Мне нужна эта работа… Мне нужны деньги… Мне нужна эта работа… Мне нужны деньги…_ »

Курт не сдаст позиции. Его мечты несли бóльшую ценность, чем какой-то там дурацкий Mustang. Звучало логично, но как-то это мало его успокаивало.

Блейн и Бас сошлись на одном раунде. Курт уже успел выучить маршрут, как свои пять пальцев — элементарное движение по контуру промышленной зоны, в сумме грубо говоря десять миль, а затем спринт прямиком к финишу, где обычно большинство гонщиков врубали свой NOS и пролетали через финишную прямую. Звучало не так уж и сложно, но в реальности для победы в гонке требовались навыки, умение правильно рассчитать время и иногда тупо невероятное везение.

Курт знал, что у Блейна были и навыки, и умение правильно рассчитать время; Курт лишь надеялся, что хотя бы чёртово везение было ему не присуще.

Сделав ещё один глубокий вдох и опустошающий выдох, Курт решил не волноваться о результате сильно. Он пустил всё на самотёк. Будь что будет. Курт никак не мог на это повлиять.

Ему лишь оставалось надеяться, что судьба тоже хотела оставить его на работе.

« _Блейну никак не победить,_ — заверил сам себя Курт, слыша, как машины приближаются к финишной прямой, скрипя шинами об асфальт на финальном повороте перед спринтом. Пусть Курт и помог Блейну с его NOSом, но на этой дороге самой крутой по-прежнему оставалась машина Себастиана, если бы он только перестал когда-нибудь мучить свой бедный… — _БЛЯДЬ!_ »

Курт стал лихорадочно шарить по карманам в поисках своего телефона, проклиная всё на свете. Вытащив свой iPhone, он увидел лишь чёрный экран — батарея села, а он даже и не подозревал. Подбежав к Уэсу, Курт стал размахивать руками словно сумасшедший:

— Набери Себастиана! Набери его! Позвони ему сейчас же! Кто-нибудь, позвоните ему! — орал он.

Раздражённый, что его отрывали от созерцания своей безоговорочной победы, Уэс перевёл взгляд на Курта:

— Чё… — встретил он его с мычанием, едва ли похожим на слово. — Зачем?

— Бас расхуярил свой NOS! — быстро объяснил Курт. — Я собирался починить его завтра. И если он нажмёт эту кнопку…

Глаза Уэса в ужасе расширились, когда внезапно до него дошло. Но было слишком поздно. Всё вокруг заглушил рёв Mustang Блейна, несущегося со всей скорости прямиком к финишу. В то время как лидирующий GT-R Себастиана фыркнул и остановился у обочины с неприятным металлическим скрежетом. Себастиан распахнул дверь, и Курт видел, как тот пытался расстегнуть ремень безопасности. Наконец справившись, Себастиан вывалился наружу и, согнувшись в талии, опёрся руками о колени, задыхаясь, откашливаясь, пытаясь вдохнуть свежего воздуха.

Притормозив возле финиша, Блейн резко вывернул руль, заставив свой Mustang скользить боком, и эффектно остановился, оставляя при этом за собой впечатляющее облако пыли.

Торжествуя, Блейн выпрыгнул из своей машины через открытое окно, и к нему сразу же подбежала толпа аплодирующих фанатов со своими поздравлениями. Многие люди смеялись и хлопали ему по спине или же пытались показать ему на своих телефонах видеозаписи, как Себастиан с треском проваливается, съезжая на обочину.

— Супер! — показал Блейн кому-то два пальца вверх. — Обязательно выложи!

Закатив глаза на надменность Блейна, Курт перевёл взгляд на ошеломлённого и разозлённого Уэса.

— Ты сделал это! — сжал Пак Блейна в объятиях, подпрыгивая, едва ли не отрывая его от земли. — Ты победил непобедимого!

— Ай, этот GT-R не такой уж и зверь, как утверждает Себастиан, — разговаривая с Паком, Блейн пытался отыскать своими карими глазами в толпе Курта. Сквозь постоянно двигающиеся головы и улыбающиеся лица Блейн разглядел его, смотрящего на Уэса с подавленностью и волнением на лице. С опущенными плечами Курт побрёл по направлению к лидеру сопернической бригады. Уэс прожигал их пропитанным чистой ненавистью взглядом, в основном адресованной Блейну.

Курт не знал, что сказать. Стоило ему умолять Уэса, чтобы тот его не увольнял? Попросить реванш? Технически машина Себастиана была неисправна. За это должна была быть своего рода поблажка. Даже если стритрейсинг и являлся нелегальным, между гонщиками существовал неписаный моральный кодекс. Должен был существовать.

Прежде чем Курт успел принять решение, Уэс зашагал в его направлении. С устремлённым вперёд взглядом Уэс, даже не посмотрев на Курта, на ходу схватил его за рукав и потащил к толпе подхалимов, до сих пор восхваляющих далеко не потрясающую, на взгляд Уэса, победу Блейна. Глаза Блейна полезли на лоб, как только он увидел перекошенное от боли лицо Курта, когда Уэс резко перед ними остановился. Торжествующая толпа стихла, стоило Уэсу пробежаться своими бешеными глазами по окружающим его лицам, как будто тот был в любую секунду готов сорваться, дав волю своей ярости, и кто-то из ни в чём неповинных мог оказаться его жертвой. С явным презрением Уэс пихнул Курта вперёд. На этот раз Джефф не успел его спасти, и Курт повалился на землю, со всей силы ударившись ладонями и коленями об асфальт.

— Держи, Блейн, — выплюнул Уэс. — Вот твой автомеханик. Ты так сильно его хотел. Он твой.

Развернувшись на пятках, Уэс зашагал прочь.

Глаза Блейна смягчились, когда он увидел, как Курт упал на землю, а сердце разбилось вдребезги, услышав болезненное «Ай!», что слетело с его губ, когда он ударился об асфальт. Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, Блейн поспешил помочь ему подняться, однако Курт был уже на ногах, догоняя Уэса.

— Дэвид! — заорал Уэс, решительно шагая обратно к своей машине. — Иди позови Себастиана!

Дэвид газанул на своей Integra, выполняя просьбу, в то время как Курт догнал Уэса:

— Н-но Уэс! — кричал Курт, несясь за ним со всех ног. — Мы ведь договаривались!

— Да? — в ярости развернулся к нему Уэс. — Договаривались! Ты должен был содержать все машины в порядке и готовности к гонкам. Если бы ты выполнял свои обязанности, Себастиан бы победил, и я бы ехал домой на Mustang Блейна! Но благодаря твоей некомпетентности победил Блейн! Вали теперь к нему!

Курт чувствовал себя так, словно ему влепили пощёчину. Кожу на ладонях жгло, а колени болели, но он не обращал внимания ни на то, ни на другое. Он едва ли обращал внимание на тот факт, что только что вся толпа видела, как его проспорили, но его щёки всё равно пылали от злости и унижения.

Развернувшись, Курт медленно начал идти, смутно осознавая, что между ним и его Eclipse стоял Блейн… на пути к его единственному спасению.

Скрестив руки на груди и потупив глаза, Курт подошёл к Блейну. Конец гонки. Блейн победил, и теперь пришёл конец его мечте.

Радость победы стихла, исчезая и опустошая Блейна. Увидев Курта таким разбитым, он осознал, что проиграл не Себастиан. Проиграл не Уэс. Проиграл не Далтон.

Курт был единственным, кто по-настоящему проиграл.

Блейну ещё никогда не было так стыдно в своей жизни.

« _Но всё будет в порядке_ », — заверил он себя. Курт будет с ним и его командой.

Курт будет с ним.

Сделав шаг к Блейну, Курт осмотрел его с головы до ног с явно выраженным отвращением: его красивое бледное личико, перекошенное от возмущения, излучало ярость и говорило о том, что он был на грани дать этой ярости волю. Холодные ледяные глаза упёрлись в глаза Блейна, пока Курт, замахнувшись, со всей дури влепил ему пощёчину.

Голова Блейна мигом оказалась повёрнута к нему щекой, на которой красовался огненно-красный отпечаток его руки.

— Подавись, Блейн Андерсон! — прокричал Курт. — Просто… подавись! Ты всё испортил! — Курт протолкнулся мимо поражённого Блейна и направился к своему Mitsubishi.

— Постой! ПОСТОЙ! — закричал Блейн ему вслед, поспешив его остановить. — Ещё не всё потеряно! Я клянусь! Ты можешь работать на нас. Мы заплатим тебе.

Горько рассмеявшись, Курт развернулся, вытирая с глаз слёзы:

— Вы никогда не сможете платить мне столько, сколько платил Уэс и его бригада. У вас максимум шесть гонщиков. У него пятнадцать! И я не просто собирался работать над его машинами. Уэс обещал мне машины родителей, машины учителей — блядь, да всей ассоциации далтонских выпускников! И ради суммы денег, которую я собирался заработать, я бы спокойно мог пережить насмешки или… или лапание за задницу время от времени…

Курт замолк. Он уже не узнавал собственного голоса или что он говорил. Он что, действительно имел в виду, что ради денег стоило подвергаться издевательствам и нападениям сексуального характера? Кем он был теперь? Во что превратилась его жизнь?

Курт был в отчаянии. Он был подавлен, расстроен и в отчаянии. Он так яростно боролся за сохранение самоконтроля, что его кости уже начали вибрировать. Курт думал, что если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то его разорвёт на части. Ноги Курта колебались между тем, чтобы понести его к Блейну, дабы повторно ударить его по лицу, или же потащить задницу Курта в машину, дабы уехать отсюда прочь. На полпути к последнему, Курт наклонился, поднял горсть насыпного гравия и запустил её в лицо Блейну. Блейн вскинул руку, чтобы защититься от летящих камней, но один острый осколок задел его щёку и оставил за собой длинную царапину, из которой начала сочиться кровь.

— Они были моим единственным шансом вырваться из этого Мухосранска! — закричал Курт во весь голос. — И теперь его нет! Всё, его нет, и теперь я точно так же застряну здесь. Ещё один лаймовский лузер. Прямо как вы, ребята. Спасибо вам за это просто, блядь, огромное!

— А ну-ка стоять, — послышался возмущённый голос из толпы. — Мне здесь одной послышалось, или он только что…

— Т-ш-ш-ш!

— Да! Заткнись, Тана!

Курт слышал, как позади него начала переговариваться МакКинли-бригада. Они расходились во мнениях: некоторые из них считали, что Курт имел право злиться, некоторые считали, что он был неблагодарной свиньёй. Курт не знал, кто именно был на чьей стороне, да и ему было откровенно плевать. Он не был одним из них и никогда не собирался им стать. Сев в машину, Курт захлопнул за собой дверь. Трясущимися руками он вытащил из кармана ключи, повертел их в руках, и они выскользнули, со звоном ударяясь об пол. Курт согнулся и стал нащупывать их в темноте у себя под ногами, скребя ногтями по шероховатому коврику для ног и давая волю своим слезам, почувствовав себя защищённым и наедине с самим собой в собственной машине. В конечном итоге Курт сдался и, опёршись головой о коробку передач, заревел.

« _Близко_ », — подумал он, качая головой, содрогаясь всем телом под гнётом обрушившейся на него реальности. Он был так близок. Удачи ему теперь с получением тех денег, что Уэс успел ему задолжать. Это само по себе уже было парой штук на ветер. Конечно, ему не нравилось быть облапаным. Ему не нравились насмешки. Ему не нравились заигрывания Себастиана или еле сдерживаемый гнев, мерцающий в глазах Карофски, от которого всё нутро Курта покрывалось льдом. Ему не нравилось ждать того дня, когда Монстр набросился бы на него и показал бы своё истинное лицо. Но Курту не пришлось бы мириться с этим так долго. К концу года при нём были бы все необходимые ему деньги, и тогда бы он исчез. Лайма, Огайо были бы малюсенькой точечкой в его зеркале заднего вида на пути в Нью-Йорк. А сейчас Курт был настолько жалок, что не был в состоянии даже уехать, и продолжал сидеть в машине, наблюдая, как рушатся все эти мечты прямо у него на глазах.

Послышался мягкий щелчок открывшейся дверцы, но Курт не поднял головы. Уверенная рука потянулась между ботинками Курта, схватила связку ключей и осторожно приземлила её к нему на колено. Курт прекрасно знал, кто это был, но он не хотел его видеть. Медленно потянувшись к ключам, Курт обхватил пальцами связку и сжал её в ладони, расслабляясь от успокаивающей тяжести в руке.

— Как бы то ни было, — послышался нежный успокаивающий голос, — я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мне очень-очень жаль.

Поднявшись, Блейн положил руку Курту на плечо, осторожно сжимая, в надежде, что тот повернётся и поднимет на него свои глаза, наорёт ещё раз — что-нибудь. Когда Курт так и не двинулся с места, Блейн аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Подождав несколько секунд, Курт выпрямился и, не потрудившись вытереть глаза, вставил ключ в зажигание, напрочь игнорируя фигуру, упрямо стоявшую слева от него. Курт повернул ключ, завёл двигатель и уехал прочь.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_В связи с началом учёбы на этой неделе гонок не было. Теперь, когда ни одна из команд не подгоняла свои машины к мастерской, Курт закрывался по старому расписанию и отправлялся домой: вечера его были абсолютно свободны. Перед сном он каждый раз доставал свой верный калькулятор, снова и снова пересчитывая сумму своих сбережений. Даже с теми деньгами, что он накопил, работая на Далтон, он даже близко не стоял с необходимой ему суммой. Курт подумывал над тем, чтобы устроиться на вторую работу или же сбежать вовсе._

_На данный момент «сбежать» звучало весьма заманчиво._


	13. Глава 12

Школа началась на следующий же день.

Обычный день Курта стартовал бы с открытия мастерской, после чего бы он, проработав там в течение часа или двух, направился бы к часам десяти-одиннадцати в МакКинли к своему первому уроку. Однако сегодня ему было сказано явиться в школу с утра пораньше, чтобы забрать своё расписание и учебники. Марк, после нескончаемого потока недовольного ворчания и кряхтения себе под нос, согласился-таки открыть мастерскую вместо Курта. Что касается Бёрта — прошлой ночью тот вернулся домой после свидания с Кэрол слишком поздно, поэтому Курт, понимая, что в мастерской всё равно, как правило, не наблюдалось особо много посетителей до часов десяти утра, разрешил своему отцу поспать подольше.

« _Марк, наверняка, будет рвать и метать, когда узнает об этом позже — ну и фиг с ним_ ».

Тщательно перебирая содержимое своего гардероба, Курт был рад возможности в кои-то веки одеть что-либо более стильное, чем его рабочий комбинезон. У него уже начало создаваться впечатление, будто бы он начал к нему прирастать.

Слава богу, у него имелось девять сменных штук.

Разложив несколько нарядов в комплекте с обувью и аксессуарами перед собой на кровать, Курт стал решать, что и с чем лучше комбинировало. Это была довольно длительная процедура, в ходе которой Курт прикладывал к своему телу отдельные вещи и выяснял, как они смотрелись при естественном и при искусственном свете. Поразмыслив над финалистами в последний раз, Курт сделал свой выбор, решив остановиться на обтягивающих штанах цвета индиго, приталенной рубашке на пуговицах и накинутом на шею и заправленным в чёрный бушлат шарфе от Марка Джейкобса. Если он собирался провести этот день, игнорируя Блейна Андерсона и его разношёрстную компанию, он собирался делать это в прикиде, который хорошенечко задавал жару.

Взглянув на своё отражение в зеркале, Курт прикоснулся рукой к своим волосам, кое-где приводя выбившиеся пряди в порядок, после чего отступил немного назад, дабы разглядеть себя в полный рост. Ему было необходимо видеть себя со стороны, как, создавая такое первое впечатление, он будет говорить:

« _Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Курт Хаммел. Я восходящая звезда и я намного выше всего этого_ ».

Курт улыбнулся.

Прекрасно.

* * *

К счастью или несчастью, первым человеком, попавшимся Курту на глаза, как только он вошёл через двойные двери, был Блейн Андерсон, со всех сторон окружённый своей бригадой, идущий по коридору и направляющийся прямиком к Курту. Вчетвером они шли вдоль узкого коридора, в то время как другие ученики и даже некоторые учителя расступались, расчищая им дорогу. Судя по выражению лиц многих поклонников бригады и исходя из того, с какой готовностью все расчищали для них путь, пока те проходили мимо, можно было с лёгкостью сказать, что эта бригада по сути заправляла школой. Курт еле слышно вздохнул. Он отказывался быть впечатлённым.

Курт был родом из Калифорнии. По сравнению с Калифорнией, Лайма в Огайо были пустым звуком, и никто не смог бы убедить его в обратном.

В том числе и Блейн Андерсон.

Среди большинства застывших в благоговении учеников Курт узнал несколько лиц, что присутствовали в бизнес-парке прошлой ночью — лиц, которые были свидетелями того, как Курт был проспорен. Они, должно быть, были в курсе, что он теперь _принадлежал_ Блейну. Офигенно. Ещё больше людей, принимавших его за какую-то вещь, а не личность. Что ж, это не являлось правдой прошлой ночью и уж точно не было правдой сейчас. Курт был готов пойти на всё, лишь бы держаться от Блейна и его бригады как можно дальше.

Курт заметил, как глаза Блейна остановились на нём, расширились и начали путешествовать вниз по его телу с восхищением, застывшим на его улыбающемся лице. Курт, возможно, и не хотел иметь с Блейном больше ничего общего, но всё же втайне ото всех засиял, когда глаза Андерсона остановились на его качающихся бёдрах, и его челюсть отвисла. Отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом, Курт ловко увернулся, когда Блейн протянул руку в попытке его остановить.

— Хэй, Хаммел! — взмахнул Пак рукой в знак приветствия, но Курт подчёркнуто проигнорировал и его. Пак на это лишь пожал плечами. Это было чем-то вроде холодного жеста, но он не винил Курта. Он знал, что у того были свои на это причины, которые никак не были связаны с Паком.

Курт продолжил идти по коридору в поисках главного офиса, когда увидел группу громил-спортсменов в красных куртках, идущих в его направлении… или, иначе говоря, собиравшихся его «тепло» поприветствовать.

* * *

Блейн до последнего надеялся, что ему удастся поймать Курта в коридоре перед началом школы. Это был его первый день, так что он, скорее всего, был бы в растерянности. Блейн бы смог воспользоваться такой возможностью и выручить его, в то же время, как он надеялся, наладив отношения. Блейну было необходимо с ним поговорить, ему было необходимо, чтобы всё было в порядке. Он никак не мог избавиться от звука плачущего Курта в своей голове. Этот звук преследовал его на протяжении всей ночи. Когда Блейн увидел Курта, идущего по коридору — спокойного, уверенного, чертовски сексуального, — для него это было как камень с души. Он был уверен, что с этого момента всё будет в порядке, они смогут запросто вернуться к их лёгкой дружбе (дружбе с возможным намёком на большее) без каких-либо ещё препятствий на их пути.

Однако это оказалось намного сложнее, когда Курт даже не посмотрел на него, даже не обратил внимания на его присутствие. Блейн потянулся к нему, отчаянно желая к нему прикоснуться и почувствовать его, но Курт лишь увернулся, оказавшись вне досягаемости, и продолжил плавной походкой идти по многолюдному коридору, виляя бёдрами и сводя тем самым Блейна с ума. Курт, наверное, прекрасно об этом знал. В довершение всего он стремительно приближался к кучке спортсменов, громила-лидер которых, Азимио, держал в руке стакан слаша.

Обливание слашем было особой формой издевательств, известной как таковой, по ходу, только в средней школе МакКинли. Эта шутка была вечно актуальной конкретно в их округе. Все прекрасно об этом знали, но никто не делал ни черта, чтобы хоть как-то это остановить. Видите ли, слаши не входили в список вещей, воспринимаемых районным округом в качестве потенциального оружия, поэтому администрация ничем не могла помочь. Даже несмотря на то, что с течением времени количество издевательств в целом уменьшилось, новичкам всё равно, как правило, следовало ожидать одно обливание слашем в начале осеннего семестра.

Представив себе в замедленном действии, как ледяная жидкость выплёскивается Курту в лицо, стекает по его щекам и шее, цепляясь на волосах и пачкая его драгоценную одежду, Блейн мгновенно развернулся, готовый к нему помчаться, чтобы вовремя схватить и оттянуть в сторону или даже принять, если потребуется, удар на себя. В любом случае, он бы ни в жизнь не допустил, чтобы Курта облили. Если бы он заступился за него, Азимио понял бы, что Курт был не просто каким-то случайным новым учеником, а что он являлся частью бригады Блейна. Всем было известно, что бригада Блейна была неприкосновенной в стенах МакКинли. Таким образом Курт был бы в безопасности.

Пускай Блейн подвёл его однажды — он не собирался подводить его снова.

Но тут Сантана вцепилась в локоть Блейна и рывком потянула его на себя, заставляя вернуться на место.

— Изыди, Сатана! — прорычал Блейн, чувствуя, как она впилась своими ногтями в ткань кожаной куртки на его предплечье, вцепившись в него мёртвой хваткой.

— Дай ему получить в лицо свой слаш, — сказала она. — Дабы официально удостоиться звания лаймовского лузера! — прокричала Сантана последнее громче обычного, чтобы Курт наверняка услышал тоже. Когда Блейну удалось-таки вырвать свою руку из её хватки, было уже слишком поздно. Он увидел Азимио, поднимающего стакан слаша со своей злодейской ухмылкой и его остальную бригаду, давящуюся смехом в предвкушении…

* * *

Курт ещё задолго до этого приметил тех ублюдков в красных куртках, неуклюже слоняющихся по коридору. В момент, когда Курт заметил стакан, он тотчас среагировал. Даже не поворачивая головы и не сводя глаз с дороги перед собой, Курт в мгновение ока протянул руку и, ловко схватившись за донышко стакана, направил его содержимое в противоположном направлении, выплёскивая весь слаш главному шкафу в лицо. Ученики в коридоре, что все разом замерли посмотреть, как обольют очередного новичка, мгновенно взорвались смехом.

Сантана, слегка расстроенная, всё же усмехнулась с искреннем удивлением:

— Ну, или так, — пожала она плечами и, взяв Бриттани за руку, ушла в противоположном направлении.

Пак же положил обе руки Блейну на плечи и слегка его встряхнул:

— Видишь, — сказал он, — Курт — большой мальчик. Тебе не обязательно бежать каждый раз к нему на помощь, — похлопал Пак Блейна по спине, обходя его и направляясь в класс. За Паком последовали Финн и Сэм, каждый из которых повторил за предыдущим, тоже обходя Блейна со спины и тоже хлопая ему по спине. Блейн, в свою очередь, просмотрел Курту вслед до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся за углом.

— Но что если я _хочу_ бежать к нему на помощь? — пробормотал он угрюмо и тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

Блейн выяснил, что, так как Курт в основном занимался по программе углубленного изучения и пропускал все первые уроки, у них был только один совместный урок, и этим уроком была углубленная литература. Блейн пытался сесть рядом с Куртом, но каждый раз, когда Блейн опускался на стул, Курт поднимался и переходил на другое место. Блейн сел — Курт встал, Блейн сел — Курт встал; так продолжалось до тех пор, пока их учитель, мистер Кингсли, не вмешался:

— Может, хватит уже, Андерсон. Очевидно, что Хаммел не хочет с вами сидеть. Идите найдите себе какое-нибудь другое место и займите его.

Весь класс взорвался хохотом, кто-то даже скомкал клочок бумаги и запустил его Блейну в голову, но у Блейна не было времени сердиться. Ему было необходимо придумать, как достучаться до Курта.

 

К моменту, когда школьный день подошёл к концу, Блейн мог смело причислять к этой ещё несколько неудачных попыток заговорить с Куртом. Он стал нуждаться в этом как в воздухе. Блейн думал, он сможет застать Курта за ланчем, но когда прозвенел звонок, он нигде не смог его найти. Блейн был уверен, что Курт присоединится к хору, принимая во внимание тот факт, что он был зачислен в Пейс, да и сам признался, что поёт. Сделав небольшую перестановку со стульями, Блейн убедился, что единственный свободный стоял прямо рядом с ним. После последнего звонка, Блейн увидел, как Курт заглянул через квадратное окошко двери, и был уверен, что тот войдёт. Курт осмотрел через стекло комнату, отмечая всех участников МакКинли-бригады, плюс ещё несколько других учеников. Его взгляд остановился на Блейне, который сам выжидающе на него смотрел, положив руку на единственный свободный стул рядом с собой. Курт глубоко вздохнул, после чего развернулся и ушёл, скрывшись из виду. Выражение лица Курта заставило Блейна осознать, что тот, быть может, и присоединился бы к хору, быть может, смог бы так же получать от этого удовольствие, если бы только не Блейн со своим этим дурацким пари. Блейн уж было собирался за ним помчаться, как мистер Шустер, руководитель хора, начал урок. Так как им нужно было готовиться к отборочным и Блейну досталось соло, он был вынужден остаться.

 

После школы Блейн, на свой страх и риск, остановился возле мастерской прямо в своём Mustang, но как только Курт увидел подъезжающую машину Блейна, он сразу же поспешил скрыться в офисе. Блейн проводил Курта взглядом, прекрасно понимая, что тот больше не собирался развернуться и выйти обратно, и, понурив голову, уехал прочь, пока за всем процессом наблюдал взгляд Бёрта.

Последовав за своим сыном, Бёрт застал его, пока тот рылся в архивном шкафу и доставал какие-то рандомные файлы, затем копался в их содержимом, после чего обратно засовывал их в выдвижные ящики. Бёрт даже близко не догадывался, что Курт мог такого там искать.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что это сейчас было?

Курт, не поднимая взгляда на отца, продолжал пролистывать документы, стараясь хоть чем-то занять руки:

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — оттараторил он, но его отец всё равно смог уловить оттенок горечи в голосе сына.

Курт задвинул ящик, в котором копался, и протолкнулся мимо отца.

— Я о том, — продолжил Бёрт, не давая своему сыну так просто отделаться, — что вы проводили с этим парнем каждую секунду с момента нашего сюда переезда, а теперь ты сбегаешь, как только видишь, как он подъезжает? — Бёрт передвигался значительно медленнее Курта, слегка прихрамывая на правую ногу — побочный эффект от процедуры, на которую он ходил месяцами ранее. Ему удалось догнать своего сына, только когда тот остановился, чтобы наполнить бочок омывателя жидкостью для стеклоочистителя на старом Bel Air.

Бёрт стал наблюдать за своим сыном, пока тот, склонившись над машиной, сосредоточил всё своё внимание на работе.

Работа, сама по себе, была простейшая, уж точно не требующая столь серьезного подхода, с которым её выполнял Курт, но Берт знал, что Курту нужно было работать, чтобы отвлечься от чего-то другого.

И это что-то было каким-то образом связано с парнем в черном Mustang — Блейном. Бёрт был в этом уверен.

— Курт… — положил Бёрт руку на плечо своему сыну, — ты точно не хочешь ни о чем со мной поговорить?

Курт поставил бутылку с жидкостью на место. Он понимал, что его папа пытался помочь, но он не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Когда они жили в Калифорнии, Курт и близко бы не подумал о том, чтобы соврать своему отцу в какой бы то ни было форме, мере или степени. Но с момента их переезда в Огайо, он только и делал, что врал о том, где он был, что он делал и с кем он был. Если он посмотрит своему отцу в глаза — на этом всё и закончится. Ему придется рассказать всю правду о тюнинге далтонских машин, о стритрейсинге, о пари… и о его чувствах к Блейну.

Не говоря уже о пожизненном домашнем аресте, который был гарантирован Курту за то, что он ослушался своего отца, признание Бёрту в своих чувствах сделало бы их только еще более реальными, а на данный момент все, чего Курт хотел, так это чтобы они исчезли.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Курт постарался подумать о хорошем, но всё его хорошее заключалось в Нью-Йорке, НЙАДИ… и Блейне.

— Не о чем разговаривать, пап, — ответил Курт. — Правда. Это был длинный день, вот и все.

Ещё одна ложь.

Бёрт вздохнул. Он знал своего сына. Он знал, что было что-то, изъедающее его изнутри.

Но он также знал, что нельзя было давить.

— Ладно тогда, — похлопал Бёрт Курта по спине. — Но ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом, если тебе захочется поговорить?

Курт закивал, не особо на самом деле вслушиваясь. Он продолжал кивать, даже когда его папа уже давно скрылся из виду.

* * *

Блейн пытался уговорить бригаду подогнать свои машины к мастерской для смены покрышки, установки колёс — да пусть даже для банальной замены в двигателях масла, — но никто из них не соглашался.

В связи с началом учёбы на этой неделе гонок не было. Теперь, когда ни одна из команд не подгоняла свои машины к мастерской, Курт закрывался по старому расписанию и отправлялся домой: вечера его были абсолютно свободны. Перед сном он каждый раз доставал свой верный калькулятор, снова и снова пересчитывая сумму своих сбережений. Даже с теми деньгами, что он накопил, работая на Далтон, он даже близко не стоял с необходимой ему суммой. Курт подумывал над тем, чтобы устроиться на вторую работу или же сбежать вовсе.

На данный момент «сбежать» звучало весьма заманчиво.

* * *

В пятницу вечером Блейн писал Курту больше, чем сто раз, спрашивая, куда запропастился их автомеханик. Блейн сказал, что у Майка соскользнул ремень ГРМ, у Финна лопнуло колесо, а у Пака сгорел предохранитель. Что, на самом деле, было ложью. Но напиши Курт ему в ответ, Блейн бы моментально перерезал ремень Майка, проткнул Финну колесо и повырывал к чертям все предохранители Пака.

Ответа от Курта так и не пришло, даже банального: «Пошёл на хуй, ублюдок! Мне плевать».

Блейна начали посещать мысли, что Курт мог больше никогда его не простить, и что-то внутри Блейна от этой мысли разбилось.

* * *

Сидя в одиночестве в своём Eclipse, Курт, остановившись на краю заброшенного карьера, рассматривал раскинувшейся перед ним внизу бизнес-парк. Обычно пятничные вечера в семье Хаммелов сохранялись для семейных ужинов — традиция, берущая свои истоки ещё с времён, когда мама Курта была жива, — однако Бёрт стал проводить их вместе с Кэрол, отводя её в какой-то ресторан под названием Бредстикс. Курт чувствовал небольшой укол ревности, но по правде он не мог злиться. Напротив: он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Если бы он не пропускал так много вечеров в течение лета, его папа не стал бы думать, что Курту больше не было до него дела.

Курту было.

Прислушиваясь к звуку разгонявшихся внизу машин, наблюдая за ними, стремительно мчавшаяся каждая в своём направлении, пока заезды сменяли друг друга один за другим, Курт пытался отыскать глазами Mustang Блейна среди массы сверкающих фар и низкого гула моторов. На секунду Курт подумал насчёт того, чтобы спуститься туда, вниз, и затеряться в толпе, чтобы хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на парня и его чёрную машину, но затем Курт остановил себя, задаваясь вопросом, выглядело ли бы это настолько же жалко, насколько звучало. Курт попытался сдержать слёзы, когда в памяти всплыл его первый день там на гонках и как всё впервые за долгое время ощущалось правильным, будто бы Курт нашёл себе другое место, которое бы мог называть своим домом.

Его жизнь успела поменять своё направление столько раз за последние пару месяцев, что дом его остался уже далеко и давно позади.

Курт вытер со своих глаз слёзы и завёл мотор. Пора перестать себя изводить. Настало время вернуться к своей изначальной миссии. Той, в которой он заканчивает старшую школу, улетает в Нью-Йорк и больше никогда не оглядывается назад.

* * *

Успешно преодолев последнее спринтовое расстояние, Блейн, пролетев через финишную прямую, стал боком скользить по асфальту в попытке поубавить скорость своего автомобиля. Он подъехал к своей бригаде, и все подбежали к нему навстречу, чтобы поздравить с его третьей безоговорочной победой за этот вечер. Блейн заглушил мотор, выпрыгнул через окно, ударившись с Паком грудью и приобняв Сэма. Все протягивали к нему руки, стремясь до него дотронуться. Улыбаясь и смеясь, Блейн ударялся с ними кулаками, пожимал всем руки. Услышав звук заводящегося мотора, Блейн вскинул голову вверх, пробегаясь глазами над головами людей из толпы, как раз останавливая свой взгляд на до боли знакомых передних ксеноновых фарах, что зажглись и, развернувшись, плавно растворились в темноте.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Детка! — доносилось до Курта, как Сантана сюсюкалась со своей девушкой, словно с ребёночком, пока он от них удалялся. — Ты ушла час назад. Я думала, что ты уже дома… и ты плакала! Что эта злая Хаммел-дива натворила?_


	14. Глава 13

За окном похолодало быстрее, чем Курт ожидал, и, как только температура начала падать, Курт нашёл для себя ещё одну причину ненавидеть Огайо, Лайму.

Холодный ветер.

Курт никак не мог согреться. На ночь он надевал спортивные штаны, две пары носков и тёплый джемпер с длинными рукавами, укрываясь при этом тремя ватными одеялами, (потому что его отец по какой-то причине отказывался включать в доме отопление), и это всё равно не помогало. Его кожа покрывалась мурашками, не успевал он даже вылезти из кровати, а на уроках ему приходилось мучиться, выводя все записи в толстых перчатках.

Не видать тебе больше, Курт Хаммел, райских тёплых зим в Санта-Ане и Дней Благодарения на пляже. Курт изо всех сил старался найти в этом плюсы. Ну, во всяком случае, плохая погода позволяла ему почаще одеваться в свои высокие кожаные сапоги для верховой езды длиною по колено, длинное пальто от London Fag и примерять на себя коллекцию винтажных шарфов от Марка Джейкобса.

Курт всё так же продолжал целыми днями избегать Блейна и его шайку, вместе с тем пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь способ пополнить свой счёт в банке. К слову, ему удалось заработать несколько баксов, работая пару дней в неделю в качестве репетитора Азимио — да, того самого неуклюжего спортсмена, который попытался облить Курта в его первый день в школе, — помогая ему с французским.

Как бы парадоксально это не звучало, факт оставался фактом.

* * *

Очередным морозным пятничным днём Курт вышел из школы, направившись на стоянку позднее обычного. На парковке оставалось совсем немного машин, и среди них Eclipse Курта выделялся как белая ворона.

Эксклюзивная голубая покраска, конечно же, значительно экономила его часы, которые Курт мог бы потратить на разгуливание по площадке в поисках своего автомобиля, однако удручающим был тот факт, что таким образом другим тоже было легче его найти.

Благодаря тому, что Курт приезжал в школу позже всех участников МакКинли-бригады, ему не составляло проблем избегать паркования рядом с кем-либо из них. (Как Курт недавно отметил, те, должно быть, ездили в школу колонной, потому что обычно их машины были припаркованы группой, все вместе. Что заставляло Курта закатывать глаза каждый раз при виде сего зрелища). Но Блейн частенько любил прокрадываться тайком на парковку во время перемены на ланч, в течение которой другие ученики могли сходить перекусить за пределами школы, чтобы незаметно подогнать свою машину на какое-нибудь место рядом с Куртом… ровным счётом, как и сегодня. На секунду у Курта промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы поцарапать ключом одну из сторон Mustang Блейна, дабы проучить последнего, однако Курт осознал, что он просто не мог. Mustang ему ничего плохого не сделал, и он не мог испортить покраску такой прекрасной машины.

И, возможно, он не мог поступить так с Блейном тоже.

В любом случае, для Блейна это послужило бы лишним поводом наведаться со своей машиной в «Шины и Смазки Хаммелов», чтобы Курт её починил.

Минуя другие машины на пути к своему Eclipse, Курт уловил едва слышимый звук чьего-то тихого плача, почти не отличимый от хныканья маленького ребёночка. Оглядев ряды припаркованных машин, Курт заметил Бриттани, сидящую на асфальте рядом со своей розовой Honda Fit. Это был первый раз, когда Курту довелось увидеть её собственную машину, так как обычно Сантана возила её везде сама. Маленький приземистый автомобиль был такого же цвета, как и наклейки Hello Kitty и Пепто-Бисмола➀, расклеенные по всей его поверхности, кроме только заднего стекла, на котором, в свою очередь, красовалось большое виниловое сердце с инициалами « _Б.П. + С.Л._ » внутри и один из тех страдавших ожирением котов с короной на голове и подписью снизу « _Да здравствует Лорд Таббингтон!_ ».

Всё, что Курт понял, исходя из выбранного ею декора собственной машины, — так это, что Бриттани очень любила котов.

Увидев её, сидящую на мокрой холодной земле с вытянутыми перед собой ногами, первым, что Курт подумал, было, что она упала и поранилась, возможно, подвернув лодыжку, вследствие чего не смогла снова подняться. Обогнув ряд машин, Курт быстро поспешил к ней на помощь. Пока он преодолевал разделяющее их расстояние, она не поднимала на него своего взгляда. Её глаза оставались опущенными, и своим печальным видом она заставляла сердце Курта сжиматься от жалости. Оказавшись возле неё, Курт осторожно опустился на колени, чтобы разговаривать с ней на уровне глаз.

— Бриттани, — произнёс он настолько ласково, насколько мог, — милая, что случилось?

Бриттани наконец подняла на него взгляд, глаза её были опухшие и покрасневшие из-за того, что она плакала.

— У меня сдулось колесо, — начала она неуверенным голосом. — И я целый час пыталась его починить, — Курт быстренько пробежался вокруг неё глазами, не увидев ни домкрата, ни монтажной лопатки, ни запасного колеса. Каким образом она собиралась его чинить? — И потом мои руки замёрзли, — продолжила она. — Я не чувствую пальчиков.

Потянувшись, Курт накрыл дрожащую руку Бриттани своей, и та, без сомнений, оказалась холодна как лёд.

— Ох, зайка, — нежно проворковал Курт, сразу же обхватывая обе её руки своими и потирая их в попытке согреть. — А где Бл… Сантана и остальная бригада?

— Они всё ещё в хоре, на занятиях, — объяснила Бриттани. — Я отпросилась пораньше, потому что меня тошнило, но когда добралась до машины, увидела, что моя шина сдулась. А потом я выпила все антибиотики, чтобы у меня были, за раз и не могла вспомнить, как уехать.

Курт еле слышно усмехнулся, умиляясь её наивности, надеясь, что она не услышала, потому что ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть бедняжку. Сняв с себя пальто, Курт накрыл им её плечи, а затем, схватив её за руки, помог подняться с асфальта.

— Просунь руки в рукава, а затем спрячь их в карманах, — проинструктировал он её. Склонившись возле спущенного колеса, Курт, вглядевшись, заметил глубоко вбитый в резину гвоздь, но это было неважно, так как шина и без того находилась на последнем издыхании, так сказать. Обойдя всю машину, Курт изучил все четыре колеса — каждое из них было в ужасающем состоянии. Покрышки — лысые, протектор — полностью изношен, а резина — неравномерно стёрта.

— Бриттани, — сказал Курт, подняв ключи от её машины с земли, и открыл багажник, чтобы достать домкрат и запаску. — Все твои шины в критическом состоянии, и похоже, что углы установки колёс нарушены.

— И ч-что делать? — спросила она, стуча зубами, чувствуя, как тепло от пальто окутывает её тело, посылая по нему незаметную дрожь.

— Тебе придётся менять все шины на новые.

— Разве? — спросила она в замешательстве. — А я думала, что ты просто ездишь на них, пока они не спускаются полностью, а затем покупаешь себе новую машину.

Курт покачал головой.

— Нет, Бриттани. Ты меняешь покрышки, а не всю машину.

— Слава Богу, — пробормотала она. — А то мне очень нравится моя машина.

Её багажник выглядел так, словно она месяцами только в нём и жила. Курт был уверен, что её бы непременно пригласили принять участие в шоу «Hoarders»➁, если бы продюсеры только увидели то, в каком он находился состоянии. Порывшись в стопке чирлидерских журналов, бессчётного количества мягких игрушек, наткнувшись при этом на три коробки протеиновых батончиков и шлем для мотокросса, Курт, наконец, докопался до настила, под которым хранилось запасное колесо, и, подняв его, вытащил запаску. Бриттани наблюдала за ним, пока он ослаблял гайки крепления колеса, устанавливал домкрат и заменял колесо.

— Я нашла у тебя в кармане пакетик желатинок-медвежат. Ничего, если я возьму немного? — спросила разрешения она, хотя её невнятные, приглушенные слова говорили Курту о том, что она уже и так принялась за пакетик. Он рассмеялся.

— Валяй, — ответил он.

Бриттани задумчиво наблюдала за тем, как Курт опускал машину, после чего затянул все гайки, крепко фиксируя колесо.

— Ты единорог, так ведь? — спросила она с набитым разноцветными мишками ртом. Курт выгнул бровь.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём ты, — сказал он, убирая негодное колесо на место запасного и накрывая его настилом.

— Ну, — проговорила она, одновременно пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего в зубах медвежонка с помощью языка, а после — помогая ногтем, — ты выглядишь волшебно… как фея или эльф. И творишь волшебство.

Курт покачал головой, вытирая свои руки о полотенце, которое нашёл среди барахла Бриттани.

— Как скажешь, — ответил он, улыбаясь.

— Ну, _я_ так считаю, — заключила она. — Да. Блейн — тоже единорог.

Улыбка Курта слегка угасла при упоминании имени Блейна. Собственная автоматическая реакция на услышанное заставила Курта захотеть прикусить свой язык, чтобы ненароком не выпалить со злости вслух о том, как он не хотел, чтобы Блейн влиял на него таким образом. Как бы он не хотел каждый божий день думать о том, как сильно он по нему скучает, от Блейна становилось практически невозможным избавиться.

— Ну и славненько, Бриттани, — вытянул Курт губы в искусственной улыбке, протягивая девушке её ключи. — Думаю, теперь ты можешь смело езжать.

— Спасибо, Курт! — заискрилась она радостью, одаряя Курта ласковой улыбкой. Однако потом её улыбка слегка угасла. — Оу, но у меня даже нет с собой никаких денег, — она похлопала по своей одежде под пальто Курта, но, ничего не нащупав, поспешила открыть пассажирскую дверь, чтобы залезть в бардачок и достать свой кошелёк Hello Kitty для мелочи. При виде Бриттани, лезущей из кожи вон лишь бы ему заплатить, Курт почувствовал укол вины и сформировавшийся в груди узел. Он мягко накрыл её руку своей.

— Не стоит, — заверил он её, — пусть это будет «за счёт заведения».

Бриттани открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Курт прижал палец к её губам в знаке «т-ш-ш».

— Почему бы нам не счесть это за дружескую помощь? — предложил он.

Улыбка Бриттани возобновилась, и она поцеловала палец, что был до сих пор прижат к её губам.

— Эй, Хаммел! — послышался пронзительный голос с другого конца парковки. — Что ты там делаешь с моей девочкой?

Курт вздохнул и поднял взгляд на Бриттани, которая сама смотрела на него с большими доброжелательными глазами.

— Как раз собирался уходить, — прокричал он в ответ, даже не оборачиваясь к группке подростков, что к ним приближались. — Так, постарайся не ездить на этих шинах долго, — посоветовал он Бриттани. — Замени их на новые как можно скорее.

— Хорошо, — с энтузиазмом кивнула она, пока он поспешил мимо неё к своей машине.

— Детка! — доносилось до Курта, как Сантана сюсюкалась со своей девушкой, словно с ребёночком, пока он от них удалялся. — Ты ушла час назад. Я думала, что ты уже дома… и ты плакала! Что эта злая Хаммел—дива натворила?

— Он сотворил чудеса! — радостно объявила Бриттани. — Он починил моё сдутое колесо. Он единорог… — Бриттани окинула саму себя взглядом и сдвинула свои брови. — О, и он забыл своё пальто.

Блейн протолкнулся мимо своей бригады и принялся торопливо огибать припаркованные машины в попытке догнать Курта, однако значительно от него отставал. К моменту, когда Блейн достиг своего Mustang, Курт уже успел запрыгнуть в свою машину и выезжал со стоянки в направлении дома.

Блейн проводил его взглядом, после чего, развернувшись, ударил со злостью ногой по шине ближайшего к нему автомобиля. Сердито выругавшись себе под нос, Блейн направился обратно к своей бригаде.

— Что такое, Блейн? — поинтересовалась Бриттани, закидывая очередного медвежонка себе в рот, пока рука Сантаны успокаивающе поглаживала предплечье девушки.

— Он со мной даже не разговаривает, — процедил Блейн, уставившись на свои ботинки.

— И правильно, ты ведь поступил с ним, как последний мудак, — вставила своё Сантана, заключая Бриттани в кольцо своих рук и прижимая к себе крепче.

— С каких пор тебя это вообще волнует, а? — горько огрызнулся Блейн, поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. — Не похоже, чтобы _ты_ проявляла к нему высшую степень дружелюбия.

— Ты прав, не проявляю, — согласилась Сантана. — Мне вообще плевать, честно говоря. Но это не значит, что я не знаю, что он чувствует. Каково это, когда выбивают почву из-под ног, лишая единственной твоей мечты. Думаю, тебе это тоже знакомо.

Сантана продолжала сверлить его многозначительным взглядом до тех пор, пока Блейн больше не мог на неё смотреть и отвернулся, устремив свой взгляд в направлении, в котором прежде уехал Курт.

— И как это понимать? — спросил Блейн, слегка попридержав свой гнев. — Я что, должен был просто стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как его лапают и втаптывают в грязь?

— Ты должен был обращаться с ним, как с взрослым. Должен был доверять ему в принятии наилучшего для него решения и предоставить ему свободу выбора, — сказала Бриттани, отправив к себе в рот на этот раз целую горсть медвежат. Все участники бригады повернули головы и уставились на неё, разинув челюсти, кроме Сантаны, которая гордо заулыбалась. Бриттани, заметив внезапную тишину, оторвалась от пакетика с желатинками и подняла взгляд: — Что? — спросила она причину их всеобщего удивления. — Я видела это на «Докторе Филе»➂.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Прошу, услышь меня, когда я говорю, что ни в коем случае не пытался причинить тебе боль, — прошептал Блейн Курту. — Я бы никогда в жизни не сделал что-либо, чтобы причинить тебе боль. Я просто... не мог смотреть... не мог..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика** :
> 
> ➀Пепто-Бисмол (Pepto-Bismol) — товарный знак патентованного средства от расстройства и несварения желудка. Выпускается в виде сиропа розового цвета и жевательных таблеток компанией «Procter and Gamble». (взято из [академика](http://enacademic.com))
> 
> ➁«Hoarders» — американский документальный сериал, выходивший с 17 августа 2009 года по 4 февраля 2013. Сериал описывал жизнь людей, страдающих патологическим накопительством (вид навязчивого поведения, заключающийся в хранении неиспользуемых вещей), а главное - как они с этим боролись при помощи специалистов. (взято из [википедии](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoarders))
> 
> ➂«Доктор Фил» — телевизионная программа, которую ведёт Фил Макгроу. В ней он даёт советы, как вести себя в той или иной ситуации, основываясь на своём опыте как, в первую очередь, психолога. Некоторые критики считают, что его советы слишком примитивны, но, тем не менее, шоу уже на протяжении 12 лет пользуется огромной популярностью. (также из википедии)


	15. Глава 14

Следующим днём оказалась суббота, что подразумевало под собой очередной полный рабочий день в мастерской отца, хотя и не сказать, что Курт теперь сильно возражал. Не то чтобы он мог похвастаться наличием бурной социальной жизни, которой сам себя, фактически, и лишал. Просто занимать свою голову и руки делом помогало ему отвлечься от Блейна и от своих несбывшихся нью-йоркских мечтаний. Курт даже поймал себя на мысли, что ему бы следовало привыкнуть к сему времяпрепровождению на своих выходных, ибо лет так через десять «Шины и Смазки Хаммелов» официально перейдут к нему в собственность.

Какая честь.

Склонившись над двигателем Ford Sedan последней модели, Курт, услышав за спиной звук заезжающей в мастерскую машины, распрямился. Обернувшись, он увидел знакомую розовую Fit, сбавляющую скорость.

« _О как,_ — подумал он про себя с гордостью, — _немного бескорыстной доброты окупилось новым клиентом_ ».

Быть может, этот день окажется и не таким уж плохим.

Курт улыбнулся, когда с пассажирской стороны машины показался блондинистый хвост Бриттани.

— Привет, Бритт, — выкрикнул он со своего рабочего места. — Одну минутку, я сейчас.

Курт и в самом деле был рад её появлению, уже зная, что ему предстоит замена покрышек и регулировка колёс. Он дико устал от замен масла: как раз заканчивал пятнадцатую по счёту замену за это утро.

На его глазах открылась водительская дверь, и Курт уж было приготовился услышать грубый, язвительный голос девушки Бритт, с готовностью натянув на лицо улыбку. В этом и заключалось самое невыносимое в сфере обслуживания: « _клиент всегда прав_ ». Однако любого намёка на улыбку и след простыл, как только перед ним предстал обладатель кудрявой копны волос цвета воронова крыла и медовых глаз, что, пробежавшись вокруг, остановились на нём.

— А _ты_ здесь какого хрена забыл? — процедил Курт, нарочно задевая Блейна плечом на пути к главной стойке.

— Отец Бритт не хотел, чтобы она ездила на трёх лысых шинах и запаске, и поэтому попросил меня пройти с ней техобслуживание, — объяснил Блейн, выглядя чересчур уж довольным собой.

Бриттани тем временем вприпрыжку преодолела расстояние до стойки.

— Курт, — пропела она, — папа сказал мне приехать и сделать всё, что ты мне тогда сказал.

Курт ей улыбнулся:

— Это замечательно, — ласково протянул он, напрочь игнорируя присутствие Андерсона рядом с собой. — Почему бы тебе, тогда, не пройти во внутрь и не подождать там, пока я здесь сам обо всём для тебя позабочусь?

— Хорошо, — согласилась она и ускакала в комнату ожидания, на ходу вставляя в уши наушники. Курт не был уверен, были ли они вообще подключены к MP3-плееру.

— И почему же он тогда сам не соизволил явиться? — прошипел Курт, как только Бриттани оказалась вне предела слышимости.

Блейн прыснул смехом, представив себе её отца за рулём этой розовой машинки.

— Он, как бы тебе сказать, великая персона, — пояснил Блейн, задорно улыбаясь. — Такие, как он, не вписываются в Fit.

Курт закатил глаза на двусмысленность выражения.

— Что насчёт Сантаны? — продолжил он, со злостью вдалбливая в клавиатуру необходимые данные Бриттани.

— Она ухаживает за своей бабушкой, — объяснил Блейн. — Бедная леди заболела гриппом.

— А что насчёт — о боже, я не знаю — кого-нибудь _ещё_? — обессиленно выдохнул Курт.

Обойдя стойку, Хаммел смерил Блейна сердитым взглядом, после чего, схватив планшетку, направился к машине Бриттани. Блейн же поспешил за ним следом. Курт открыл водительскую дверь машины и, целенаправленно игнорируя Андерсона, нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть пробег автомобиля.

— Ну, Курт, прошу тебя, — стал умолять Блейн. — Я ведь уже извинился.

Курт, оторвавшись от своего занятия, вылез наружу и развернулся, уж было замахиваясь рукой для пущей выразительности, но Блейн мгновенно среагировал и схватил его за запястье. Затем, выхватив из второй руки Курта планшетку, Блейн откинул её на переднее сидение машины, после чего забрал себе и эту руку.

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, — опередил он, не давая Курту возможности начать. — И я знаю, что был не прав. Я должен тебе немереное количество денег, и мне очень жаль. Но я обязательно всё возмещу, — Курт несколько раз попытался высвободиться из его цепких рук, но Андерсон не отпускал, заглядывая Курту в самую глубь его полных ярости глаз. — Честное слово, просто… перестань на меня так злиться.

Попытавшись в последний раз вырваться, Курт прекратил тщетные попытки и вздохнул (скорее от бессилия, чем от злости), и Блейн уловил шанс — едва заметную трещину в его непробиваемых стенах. Поднеся руки Курта к своим губам, Блейн принялся по очереди осыпать кончики его пальцев поцелуями, умоляя в перерывах между каждым о прощении:

— Пожалуйста?

_Поцелуй._

— Прошу тебя.

_Поцелуй._

— Курт?

_Ещё один._

— Умоляю, Курт.

_Ещё один поцелуй._

Курт чувствовал, как рушились все возведённые им стены. Он не мог устоять. Блейн был просто до тошноты очарователен, и этот игравшая улыбка в его медовых глазах свидетельствовала о том, что Андерсон и без того уже знал, что победил.

Пухлые розовые губы Блейна растянулись в улыбке до ушей, обнажая белоснежные зубы, пока брови оживлённо заплясали.

Курт запрокинул голову назад в попытке скрыть расцветавшую на лице улыбку в ответ на кокетливые гримасы, которые строил ему его кудрявый собеседник.

— Ладно, ладно, — признал своё поражение Хаммел, вовсе не спеша отталкивать от себя Блейна, пока тот всё ещё продолжал покрывать поцелуями его руки. — Ты прощён.

— Ура! — воскликнул тот звонким голосом, заставляя Курта рассмеяться.

— Ну всё, а теперь дай мне вернуться к работе, — попросил Курт, неохотно отстраняя от себя Блейна, положив ему руки на плечи. Андерсон на это лишь притянул Курта к себе, обвивая одной рукой его талию, сжимая во второй его руку. Прижав его к себе крепче, Блейн стал покачиваться, словно в танце.

Почувствовав, как Блейн выдохнул ему в шею, Курт под ним растаял.

— Прошу, услышь меня, когда я говорю, что ни в коем случае не пытался причинить тебе боль, — прошептал Блейн Курту в шею. — Я бы никогда в жизни не причинил тебе нарочно боль. Я просто… не мог смотреть… не мог…

Почувствовав, как по шее скатывается слеза, Курт тяжело сглотнул. Проронив ещё одну слезу, Блейн зарылся носом в местечко, где шея Курта переходила в плечо.

Улыбнувшись, Курт нашёл в себе мужество оставить мягкий поцелуй у Блейна на макушке.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Курт, потираясь щекой о его кудряшки. — За то, что почувствовал в себе необходимость меня защитить.

— Не за что, — отозвался Блейн. — А ты прости меня за то, что я не учёл тот факт, что ты в этом не нуждался.

Кивнув, Курт обнял Блейна крепче, чувствуя себя так, словно наконец-то в этом захолустном городишке нашёлся кто-то, кто сумел его понять.

Курту было плевать, что на них смотрели другие клиенты, или что работа не стояла на месте: теперь, вновь оказавшись в объятьях Блейна, он больше не горел желанием проводить в мастерской всю оставшуюся субботу.

— Мне, наверное, лучше приступить к машине Бриттани, а то я так и к вечеру не закончу, — заметил он, неохотно выпутываясь из тёплых объятий Блейна. Тот, отстраняясь, медленно обвёл руками его талию, после чего, всё же нехотя его отпустив, опустился на ближайший стул, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Курт будет чинить Fit Бриттани. Это даже не обсуждалось. Блейн взял, выдвинул стул рядом со стендом Курта и сел. На _свой_ стул. Мир снова стал чуточку ярче. Курт улыбнулся самому себе, думая о том, как это стало для них своего рода обычаем: что, неважно, чем Курт занимался в мастерской, Блейн всегда оставался поблизости.

Перед тем, как сесть в машину Бритт и закатить её на подъёмник, Курт огляделся по сторонам в поисках Марка, но тот, по всей видимости, ушёл на очередной свой пресловутый перерыв — исходя из того, что поблизости его нигде видно не было. Курт прикусил язык, чтобы ненароком не ругнуться. Он не мог сделать регулировку колёс в одиночку, но и не собирался ждать, пока Марк соизволит вернуться.

Внезапно к нему пришла идея.

Закусив губу, Курт переметнул взгляд на Блейна, который заинтересованно на него обернулся, заинтригованный его внезапной сменой настроения.

— Слышь, Андерсон, — обратился к нему Курт. — Когда-нибудь регулировал развал-схождение?

* * *

Блейн крепко удерживал рулевую тягу в неподвижном состоянии, пока Курт регулировал её длину. Он был искренне благодарен Блейну за то, что тот согласился помочь, однако вскоре Курт нашёл его помощь слегка отвлекающей. Когда Блейн приподнял руки над головой, чтобы удерживать обе тяги в необходимом положении, вместе с этим задралась и его майка, предоставляя взору загорелую кожу и рельефные мышцы его пресса. Курт не мог удержаться и поэтому временами тайком на них поглядывал — в перерывах между попытками всё-таки закончить свою работу. Ещё хуже было, когда Блейн переступил с ноги на ногу в попытке ухватиться наверху покрепче, в результате чего его майка задралась ещё выше, а джинсы съехали чуточку ниже и — о боже милостивый! — Курт открыто пялился. Громкий звон ударившегося об пол гаечного ключа оповестил обоих парней о том, что Курт только что выронил свой инструмент, едва ли не задев при этом свою левую ногу.

Блейн повернул голову и окинул Курта взглядом.

— Ты там как, в порядке? — поинтересовался Блейн дразнящим тоном, и Курт понял, что его спалили.

— Да, — ответил он, поспешив наклониться, чтобы поднять гаечный ключ и заодно скрыть свои стремительно краснеющие щёки. — Да, я здесь в полном порядке, — рискнув поднять глаза, чтобы взглянуть на, должно быть, довольное всем происходящим лицо Блейна, Курт вместо этого наткнулся на нечто иное: зубчатый шрам, проходиящий вдоль рёбер Блейна и скрывающийся далее под майкой.

Блейн уловил перемену в настроении Курта и догадался, чем она могла быть вызвана.

— Блейн? — подошёл к нему Курт, всматриваясь в уже исчезнувший под майкой шрам. — Что это?

— Ничего особенного, — ответил тот, сконфуженно прочищая горло. — Это… Я как-то раз подрался на школьных танцах. С тех пор прошло много лет: всё давно зажило.

Блейн задержал дыхание, когда Курт осторожно пробежался кончиками пальцев по очертаниям гладкого серебристого шрама. Любая мысль, связанная с произошедшей в прошлом трагедией, растворялась под обжигающими прикосновениями парня.

— Курт?

Голос Блейна дрогнул. Курт поднял взгляд и наткнулся на потемневшие глаза Блейна с расширенными зрачками и на слегка перекошенное от боли лицо в самом притягательном смысле этого слова.

Звук заглушаемого снаружи мастерской двигателя донёсся до Курта и рассеял магнитное напряжение, что так неумолимо притягивало его к телу Блейна, которое, осознал Курт, было неудобно зажато под машиной Бриттани.

— О боже, прости, — пробормотал Курт, извиняясь. — Можешь отпускать, спасибо.

Блейн опустил онемевшие руки и встряхнул ими, пытаясь восстановить циркуляцию крови. Застенчивая улыбка затронула его губы, и он взглянул на Курта из-под ресниц. Тот самый взгляд, который заставлял сердце Курта пропускать удар.

— Эм, спасибо… ещё раз, — произнёс с запинкой Хаммел, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о штаны. — А теперь давай кыш: буду опускать машину обратно.

— Есть, капитан, — отозвался Блейн, в шутку отдавая ему честь, прежде чем развернуться на пятках и направиться обратно к рабочему месту Курта.

* * *

Пока Курт спустил машину с подъёмника, Блейн протёр его инструменты и стал раскладывать их по местам. Наблюдая за картиной, Курт усмехнулся:

— Неужто ты напрашиваешься составить мне конкуренцию в моей же работе, а, Андерсон?

Блейн усмехнулся, однако головы не поднял:

— Может, мне и вправду устроиться сюда на работу, — задумался он. — Так бы мы смогли видеться ещё чаще.

— _Ещё_ чаще? — Курт рассмеялся. — Я и так едва ли успеваю от тебя отдохнуть.

Блейн расхохотался во весь голос. Курт уделил время тому, чтобы насладиться его улыбкой. Он осознал, что начинал влюбляться в улыбку Блейна: в то, как приподнимались уголки его губ, как морщился нос, как сводились на переносице его брови. Курт также любил его смех и его голос, и, боже милостивый, как же он любил его запах. Это просто не могло быть нормальным. Как и любые одеколоны, он, должно быть, хранился в баллончике, и, если бы Курту посчастливилось его отыскать, он бы непременно распылил содержимое по всей поверхности имеющихся у него одежды и белья. Блейн поднял голову и наткнулся на его мечтательный взгляд.

— Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится, Хаммел? — поинтересовался он, последний раз взглянув вниз на инструменты, прежде чем задвинуть ящик.

— Да, — ответил Курт без колебаний, поглощённый тлеющим огнём, что засел в глазах Блейна при заданном вопросе. — Что-то, что мне бы хотелось поцеловать, если точнее.

Голова Блейна вздёрнулась, и он встретился с Куртом взглядом, пока тот нарочито медленно облизал губы. Глаза Блейна опустились и проследили за едва уловимым жестом, и губы слегка разомкнулись, когда он сглотнул.

Пока Курт проходил мимо, направляясь к стойке, Блейн незаметно скользнул рукой к нему в ладонь и последовал за ним.

Блейну пришлось разорвать контакт, чтобы пройти дальше в комнату ожидания и позвать Бриттани. Та, вприпрыжку подбежав к стойке, вручила Курту свою кредитную карточку, которая — сюрприз всем сюрпризам — оказалась розового цвета и с изображением Hello Kitty. Окинув кредитку осуждающим взглядом, Курт, покачав головой, провёл её через сканер.

— Спасибо, Курт, — сказала Бриттани, забирая до невозможности розовую карточку обратно. — И я бы хотела ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за то волшебство, что ты вчера сотворил. И у меня до сих пор лежит твоё пальто. Я бы принесла его сегодня, но оно пахло лавандой, так что я положила его себе под подушку. Но я верну его тебе при первой же следующей встрече, обещаю.

— Ради бога, — заверил Курт, передавая ей ручку и чек.

— Если тебе вдруг понадобится моя помощь, — медленно протянула Бриттани, сконцентрировав всё внимание на том, чтобы расписаться на чеке, — ты только попроси. Хорошо?

— Конечно, — ответил Курт, хоть и не был уверен, с чем таким, на взгляд Бриттани, она могла ему помочь. Всё же, не имей сто рублей, а имей сто друзей.

Так всегда говорила ему мама.

Курт провёл Блейна и Бриттани к её машине. Та запрыгнула в пассажирское кресло, а Блейн открыл водительскую дверь, на что Курт покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Что? — произнёс Блейн в притворном возмущении.

— Просто… эта машина тебе не подходит, — ответил Курт, широко улыбаясь.

Блейн на секунду окинул лицо Курта взглядом: его будто скульптором выгравированные брови, завораживающие кристальные глаза, идеально отточенный нос. Сократив между ними расстояние, Блейн спустился взглядом на его мягкие тонкие губы.

— Я должен просто взять и поцеловать тебя, сейчас же, — прошептал он.

— Но ты не станешь, — произнёс Курт, вдыхая и утопая в этом опьяняющем аромате, что целиком и полностью принадлежал Блейну. — Ведь ты у нас джентльмен.

— Ты прав, — согласился он. — Я пообещал себе, что не стану тебя целовать, пока ты сам об этом не попросишь.

— А я как раз пообещал себе, что попрошу.

— Правда? — произнёс Блейн, очаровательно затаив дыхание.

— Правда, — ответил Курт, решительно кивая. — Скоро.

— Ну что же, — отстранился от него Блейн, — могу ли я, тогда, заехать сегодня ещё раз чуть позже?

Курт улыбнулся:

— Буду ждать.

Протянув руку, Блейн смахнул выбившиеся пряди его волос; глаза Курта сладко сомкнулись от прикосновения. Курт почувствовал, как Блейн невесомо пробежался кончиками пальцев вниз по его щеке, затем очертил линию челюсти, после чего опустился на шею. Когда пальцы Блейна продолжили свой путь, оглаживая его плечо, Курта пробила приятная дрожь. Спустившись вниз по его руке, Блейн скользнул своей ладонью в ладонь Курта. Тот открыл глаза, и Блейн медленно поднёс его руку к своим губам. Слегка наклонив голову в бок, Блейн, поглядывая на Курта из-под пушистых ресниц, принялся покрывать его костяшки поцелуями — ещё один обычай, который заставлял сердце Курта таять в грудной клетке, — однако на этот раз Блейн позволил кончику языка слегка выбраться наружу и мучительно медленно провёл им между средним и указательным пальцами.

Курт еле сдержал стон. Испепеляющее прикосновение языка Блейна, медленно скользящего по его коже, моментально отозвалось в паху, обдавая всё его тело жаром. Блейн оторвался, с ликованием отмечая огонь, что зажёгся в обычно холодных глазах Курта, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что именно он тому поспособствовал.

— До встречи, красавчик, — подмигнул ему Блейн без капельки стыда и с ослепительной улыбкой.

Отступая назад, Курт наблюдал, как Блейн залез в крохотную машинку и завёл мотор. Бриттани всё это время периодически выдыхала облако горячего воздуха на автомобильное окно, вырисовывая разные изображения на запотевшем стекле, совершенно не подозревая, что двое парней тем временем флиртовали у неё за спиной.

— И да, Блейн, — спохватился Курт, прежде чем тот успел дать задний ход, — когда ты вернёшься, не мог бы ты вернуться в чём-нибудь, что будет не жалко испачкать?

Блейн послал Курту воздушный поцелуй:

— Как пожелаешь.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Я наткнулся на это место совершенно случайно в первый свой здесь день, — объяснил Курт, практически переходя на трепетный шёпот. — Мне оно показалось тихим и укромным, что ли._

_— Полагаю, так и есть, — согласился Блейн, сталкиваясь с Куртом лбами и почти не отрывая взгляда от его идеальных губ. — Но почему мы тут?_

_Курт прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, немного обдумывая свой ответ:_

_— Потому что я подумал… подумал, что, возможно, попрошу у тебя этот поцелуй._


	16. Глава 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> Все, кто просил… получайте:) Приятного прочтения…

Блейн вернулся как раз к закрытию. Курт расплылся в улыбке при виде, как тот приближался: было здорово осознавать, что Блейн отныне снова являлся частью его жизни. Курт должен был признать, что присутствие Андерсона ощущалось чем-то… правильным, по какой-то причине. И, как бы по-детски это не звучало (учитывая, что Блейн, по сути, был его первой настоящей подростковой влюблённостью и все дела), Курт отчётливо представлял себе свою жизнь вот так: видеть Блейна каждое утро и каждый вечер, встречаться в конце рабочего дня и отправляться вместе домой, обсуждая по дороге произошедшее в колледже или на работе, наслаждаясь бессчётным количеством прочих скучных до смерти мелочей, коими наслаждались все обычные пары.

— Привет, ненаглядный мой, — поприветствовал его Блейн, сходу заключая Курта в кольцо своих рук и прижимаясь к щеке поцелуем.

— Привет, Блейн, — ответил Курт, пытаясь (не то чтобы усердно) высвободиться из его цепкой хватки. — Я же тебя испачкаю! — запротестовал он, на что Блейн лишь прижал его к себе сильнее.

— Испачкай меня полностью, — пробормотал он, намеренно спускаясь поцелуями вниз по его щеке, вдоль шеи и припадая губами к тому местечку, которое, как знал Блейн, было особо чувствительным к щекотке.

Курт завизжал громче, на этот раз изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться, заливаясь смехом.

— Перестань! — задыхаясь в собственном хохоте, Курт временами даже переходил на хрип в попытках вобрать в лёгкие недостающий воздух. — Хватит! Бле-е-е-е-е-е-ейн!!!

— Эй! Никаких обжиманий у меня в мастерской! — прокричал Бёрт. Блейн ослабил хватку, и Курт пулей вылетел из его объятий, выглядя так, словно никогда прежде не испытывал подобного стыда. Бёрт держался непоколебимо сурово добрые пять секунд, после чего, на удивление, одарил Блейна полуулыбкой:

— Рад твоему возвращению, Блейн, — сказал он, приподняв руку в знак приветствия.

— И я рад, сэр, — кивнул Блейн отцу Курта.

За этим последовала напряжённая тишина. Курт уставился на свои руки, не переставая вытирать их об тряпку, будто никак не мог оттереть дочиста. Блейн же внезапно нашёл собственные ботинки весьма занимательными. Бёрт, проследив за тем, как оба пытались занять себя каким-нибудь делом, сконфуженно прочистил горло:

— Эм, Курт, я пойду всё закончу и буду, тогда, закрываться. Почему бы вам с Блейном не пойти прогуляться?

Курт поднял взгляд на отца, одарив его благодарной улыбкой; на щеках до сих пор красовался румянец, ещё не успевший отойти после недавнего приступа смеха.

— Спасибо, пап!

Кинув тряпку куда-то в сторону, Курт схватил Блейна за руку и потащил его наружу через гаражные ворота под сопровождающий всё это приглушенный смешок отца.

Блейн собирался направить их к своей машине, однако Курт потянул его в противоположном направлении.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил он с кокетливо-скромной улыбкой.

Блейн поцеловал его руку и расплывчато указал на дорогу:

— Показывай дорогу.

Он повёл Блейна вниз по тротуару к главной дороге и, коротко вздохнув, ещё раз поглубже набрал в лёгкие прохладный вечерний воздух:

— Боже, как же здорово наконец выбраться из четырёх стен и просто прогуляться.

Блейн, пока они шли, молча любовался профилем Курта, завороженный его мерцавшей бледной кожей, сияющими голубыми глазами и тем, как лучи садящегося на фоне солнца очерчивали контур его волос.

— Кстати, как у вас там дела в мастерской? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Андерсон. Это был своего рода вопрос неспроста. Блейн втайне делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы помогать рекламировать Курту и его отцу их мастерскую: разговаривал с учителями, другими учениками, даже некоторыми командами между гонками, пытаясь всех их убедить в случае чего обращаться к Хаммелам. Стянув со стойки как-то раз целую стопку визитных карточек, Блейн даже стал всучивать их каждому встречному, на кого только натыкался, — и всё до тех пор, пока люди не начали его избегать. Тем не менее, ему было интересно, увенчался ли его план успехом.

— На странность, хорошо, — признался Курт; лицо его засветилось, когда он заговорил: — Угадай, кто к нам нагрянул прямо после вас с Бритт? Мисс Дженни, учитель математики. У неё даже откуда-то была наша визитка, хотя я никогда не видел её в мастерской прежде.

Блейн мгновенно потупил взгляд и прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

Он поднял голову только тогда, когда почувствовал, как Курт сворачивает с главной улицы, заводя их в какой-то переулок. За руки они шли вдоль узкой аллеи мимо старых домов, большинство которых были спрятаны за нависавшими сверху деревьями. Деревья выглядели сказочно, но вот домá своим обветшалым и старинным видом создавали впечатление чуть ли не самых давних построек в этом районе города.

Курт завёл Блейна в местечко под деревом возле стены одного из таких домов, скрытое от посторонних глаз почти достающими до земли ветвями. Сперва Блейн приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, однако, как только Курт прислонился спиной к стене, утаскивая Блейна за собой и самостоятельно обвивая руки парня вокруг своей талии, при этом не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта, карие глаза Андерсона мгновенно потемнели, накаляясь до цвета плавленого золота.

— Я наткнулся на это место совершенно случайно в первый свой здесь день, — объяснил Курт, практически переходя на трепетный шёпот. — Мне оно показалось тихим и укромным, что ли.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — согласился Блейн, сталкиваясь с Куртом лбами и почти не отрывая взгляда от его идеальных губ. — Но почему мы тут?

Курт прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, немного обдумывая свой ответ:

— Потому что я подумал… подумал, что, возможно, попрошу у тебя этот поцелуй.

Блейн сделал отчаянный рваный вдох. Всё, чего он хотел, так это поцеловать этого парня… хотя нет, то было правдой лишь отчасти.

Блейн хотел ухаживать за ним, хотел вскружить ему голову.

Хотел завоевать его сердце.

Он бы мог поцеловать его прямо сейчас, мог бы полностью завладеть его губами и продолжать целовать его до сáмой потери дыхания. Но если кто и заслуживал особенного момента, так это был Курт.

— Не здесь, Курт, — прошептал Блейн с проскользнувшим оттенком горечи.

Курт нахмурился в недоумении и негодовании:

— Почему?

Блейн улыбнулся на капризную нотку обиды в его голосе.

— Потому что, неужели, ты бы не хотел, чтобы это было особенным?

— Что значит особенным? — практически проскулил Курт. — Что может быть более особенным, чем здесь и с тобой?

От нескрываемого желания в таком невинном голоске Блейн хныкнул, но всё же мужественно держался:

— Я хочу, чтобы твой первый поцелуй был… романтичнее этого — не когда ты вот так прижат к стене в каком-то старом грязном переулке.

— Ну во-первых, — начал Курт, притягивая Блейна ближе к себе и наклоняясь к его уху, дыханием щекоча ему шею, посылая стаю мурашек вниз по спине, — я не уверен, если это вообще можно считать за первый поцелуй, учитывая, что твой рот и я с недавних пор просто неразлучны.

Неожиданно для себя Блейн рассмеялся громче, чем изначально предполагал, и сразу же спрятал лицо, опустив голову.

— А во-вторых, — продолжил Курт, — я сам выбрал это место — разве это не значит, что оно достаточно романтичное на мой взгляд?

Блейн почувствовал, как его решимость предательски дала трещину. Держась из последних сил, он отступил назад, образовав между ними лишний дюйм пространства.

— Поверь мне, Курт, — Блейн чуть ли не застонал, когда Курт скользнул руками под его куртку и начал нетерпеливо оглаживать ему спину ладонями вверх-вниз, царапая её ногтями. — Ты не хочешь этого так.

— Я хочу тебя… — прошептал Курт, взглядом спускаясь на его губы.

Ещё одна трещина. Блейн уже не был уверен, как много в запасе решимости у него оставалось.

Слегка расправив плечи, он произнёс:

— Прости, Курт, — услышав, как собственный голос съехал на полтона выше, Блейн зажмурился. — Тебе меня не переубедить.

— Да что ты? — хитро поинтересовался Хаммел и снова потянул Блейна на себя, избавляясь от того дюйма пространства, что их разделял. Блейна поразила смена в его голосе: он звучал глубже, соблазняюще… И где только Курт всё это время его прятал? — Даже если я сделаю так?

Блейн почувствовал, как губы Курта коснулись его шеи.

И на этот раз он застонал.

Курт улыбнулся; этот сладкий звук, вырвавшийся из уст Блейна, придал ему смелости, и он прильнул губами к его шее снова, на этот раз более настойчиво.

— Нет, — выдохнул Блейн, отчаянно пытаясь найти в себе силы быть более убедительным, чем у него выходило на самом деле. — Даже если…

Курт принялся откровенно посасывать его кожу, едва ощутимо пробегаясь по ней кончиком языка, и Блейна с ног до головы пробила дрожь, мигом отозвавшись в паху. От ощущения, как язычок Курта проводит влажную дорожку вверх по его шее к мочке уха, колени Блейна начало в прямом смысле подкашивать, заставив его упереться ладонями по обе стороны от головы Курта в стену в попытке устоять на ногах (а точнее, в попытке устоять от того, чтобы упасть прямо здесь на колени, вобрав член этого парня в рот, дабы наглядно передать ему все свои ощущения языком).

Блейн ничего не мог с этим поделать. Поцелуи в шею оказались его самой страшной слабостью.

— Так нечестно, Хаммел, — произнёс он, тяжело дыша. Блейн попытался отстраниться, но Курт тут же последовал за ним, ни на секунду не отрывая рта от его шеи. — Ох, ты хочешь моей смерти!

— Считай это расплатой, — проговорил Курт, расплывшись в дьявольской улыбке. — Ты постоянно делаешь то же самое со мной. Не так уж и весело, правда?

— Напротив, — снова притянул Блейн Курта к себе, собственнически положив ему руку на поясницу, после чего вжал его всем своим телом обратно в стену. Бедром Курт почувствовал его эрекцию, и от ощущения у него перехватило дыхание. — Меня всё более чем устраивает.

Ощущать на себе тяжесть веса Блейна — всего Блейна — зажгло что-то у Курта под кожей и в его крови. Внезапно обострённое желание разрешить этому прекрасному парню уложить себя и позволить ему делать с собой всё, что тому только вздумается, затмило весь его разум.

— Так что там насчёт того поцелуя? — поинтересовался Блейн шёпотом, замирая всего лишь в паре дюймах от губ Курта, опаляя его кожу горячим дыханием.

Курт на это смог только кивнуть, напрочь потеряв дар речи. Блейн закачал головой, потираясь кончиком носа о нос Курта, ловко уворачиваясь каждый раз, когда тот пытался встретиться с ним губами.

— Не так быстро, — коварно поддразнил Блейн. — Сперва попроси.

— Пожалуйста, — сдавленно произнёс Курт из-за образовавшегося в горле кома, — поцелуй меня.

Невесомо коснувшись губ парня, Блейн медленно расплылся в улыбке. Курт, затаив дыхание, послушно ждал, когда Блейн сам проявит инициативу.

— Ещё раз, — прошептал тот.

Веки Курта трепетно сомкнулись, словно веером опуская ресницы, пока сам он на грани спокойствия сделал глубокий вдох. Близость губ Андерсона его злила, особенно учитывая тот факт, что, сколько бы он не пытался их поймать, те всё равно оказывались вне досягаемости.

— Блейн… — такой нуждающийся голос Курта почти что Блейна сломил, но тот взял себя в руки, упорно и терпеливо дожидаясь. — Блейн, прошу, поцелуй меня. Я… тебя умоляю, поцелуй меня, мне…

И на этом все разговоры закончились: больше не было произнесено ни слова. Блейн, запустив Курту в волосы пальцы, принялся мягко массировать его кожу, в то время как сам легонько накрыл губы парня своими — едва-едва касаясь, поначалу. Затем, мягко проскользнув языком сквозь приоткрытые губы Курта, он заставил того резко втянуть в лёгкие воздух — и в мгновение ока Блейн оказался просто повсюду. Сознание Курта заполнилось одновременно множеством проносящихся мыслей, ярких образов и различных звуков. Запах кожаной куртки Блейна перенёс его в тот день, когда они впервые познакомились, и Курт прикасался к кожаным сидениям в его Mustang, первый раз вдохнув этот их аромат, что всегда будет напоминать ему об Андерсоне.

Язык Блейна неторопливо скользнул по языку Курта — пока скорее лишь пробуя на вкус, нежели полноценно сплетаясь. Во рту Курт ощутил привкус кофе и перечной мяты, невольно задумавшись: если бы он целовал Блейна каждое утро перед выходом на работу, таким бы тот был на вкус?

С головы до ног Курта окутывало тепло: начиная с массажа головы, осуществляемого Блейном подушечками пальцев, переходя к его груди, что крепко прижимала Курта к стене, заканчивая твердой эрекцией, упиравшейся ему в бедро, — всё это норовило зажечь его изнутри. На секунду Курт позволил себе предаться мечтам, где они с Блейном занимались сексом на переднем сидении в Mustang, или где лениво целовались на диване под «Мулен Руж», или же — Курта любимая — где они уезжали в пустыню и, полностью наплевав на скромность и предрассудки, занимались любовью под звёздами прямо на каком-нибудь каменном выступе.

У себя в голове Курт проживал тысячи таких поцелуев, каждый из которых был нежным и сладким, чувственным и мягким, с запахом кожанки и привкусом мяты — и все до одного они принадлежали Блейну.

Как бы долго, однако, поцелуй не длился, всё равно слишком скоро он подошёл к концу.

Блейн оторвался от губ Курта, вынудив того вспомнить, как дышать без него.

Открыв глаза, Курт наткнулся на взгляд Андерсона; на щеках у последнего красовался румянец, а цвет глаз стал потихоньку остывать до того божественного карего, который Курт так отчаянно полюбил всем сердцем.

— Это было… — Блейн не успел закончить, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание.

— Идеально? — робко предложил Курт, умоляя про себя какого бы там ни было макаронного монстра, лишь бы Блейн думал так же.

Закивав, Блейн кинулся обратно Курту в объятия, и тот без каких-либо колебаний обнял его в ответ, крепко прижав к себе. И продолжал обнимать до тех пор, пока отбрасываемые на землю рядом с деревом тени не начали тускнеть, а температура на улице не начала снижаться.

Блейн продолжал обнимать Курта до тех пор, пока на аллее не зажглись фонари, а дома вокруг них не начали запираться на ночь.

— Мне кажется, что я должен тебя благодарить, — проговорил Курт, уткнувшись носом в местечко, где шея Блейна переходила в плечо, пытаясь уловить побольше его запаха в поисках единственного для него рая среди окутывающего со всех сторон холода.

— За что? — поинтересовался Блейн, снимая с себя куртку, чтобы обернуть её вокруг плеч Курта. Курт выпустил Блейна из своих объятий лишь на секунду, чтобы дать тому возможность о нём позаботиться.

— За то, что подарил мне это, — ответил он, вдыхая тепло куртки, что постепенно обволакивало его тело.

— Тогда, это я должен тебя благодарить за то, что ты меня попросил, — заметил Блейн и снова потянулся, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй у Курта на губах — единственное, что пока не успело замёрзнуть.

— И ты ещё сомневался? — спросил Курт, залившись румянцем — как и всегда, впрочем, когда речь заходила о Блейне. — Этот поцелуй принадлежал тебе ещё с самой первой нашей встречи.

Найдя руку юноши, Блейн в который раз оставил на его кисти нежный поцелуй:

— Я всегда на это надеялся, — прошептал он, задевая губами его костяшки, говоря это скорее себе самому, нежели Курту.

Когда Блейн взглянул вверх, встретившись с Куртом взглядом, тому на секунду показалось, что он увидел оттенок непонятной горечи, блеснувший в глубинах его карих глаз, который, к сожалению, успел потухнуть задолго до того, как Курт сумел разобраться в его природе. Улыбнувшись, Блейн потянул на себя протестующего Курта в попытке оторвать его от стены.

— Пойдём-пойдём, — потащил его Блейн сильнее, пока тот, наконец, не поддался, с неохотой и хныканьем ступая вперёд. — Пора спуститься с небес на землю, пока мы здесь совсем не окоченели.

— У нас бы всегда был вариант продолжать целоваться, чтобы друг друга согреть, — парировал Курт.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Блейн. — Но мы бы всё равно в конечном итоге умерли.

— Это да, — согласился Курт, всем телом прильнув к Андерсону, когда они двинулись в путь, крепче хватаясь за его руку. — Но если у тебя есть на уме вариант поинтереснее, я весь во внимании.

Блейн драматично ахнул.

— Ты точно сведёшь меня в могилу! — воскликнул он, нарочно переигрывая. — Вот увидишь!

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— О, да ты, с такими темпами, можешь теперь вместо меня обслуживать ребятам машины, — пошутил Курт. — Устроился бы на работу._

_Джефф на это добродушно рассмеялся, однако когда Курт мимолётно стрельнул взглядом в его сторону, от него не ускользнуло, как глаза собеседника нервно забегали._

_— Джефф, мне кажется, или ты хочешь со мной о чём-то поговорить? — озвучил Курт, подготавливая рабочее место для промывки радиатора. — О чём-то важном._


	17. Глава 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> В этой главе возвращается один из моих любимых персонажей со своей немаловажной сюжетной линией… :)

Вдруг откуда ни возьмись через гаражные ворота в мастерскую «Шины и Смазки Хаммела» въехала знакомая серебристая машина.

— Одну минуту! — крикнул Курт новоиспечённому клиенту, не отрываясь от бумажной работы, что осталась ещё от предыдущего техобслуживания. Не успел он обернуться, дабы как положено поприветствовать нового клиента, как чьи-то руки подхватили его со спины и живо принялись кружить Курта в воздухе.

— Ку-у-у-у-у-урт!!! — завизжал на радостях Джефф, повторно отрывая Курта от земли и давай его трясти, словно какую-то тряпичную куклу.

— Джефф! Джеф!!! — еле выдавил Курт сквозь хохот. — Бога ради! Отпусти!

— Эй! — донёсся встревоженный возглас Финна, поспешившего из офиса на крики Курта. Финн прищурился, прожигая взглядом блондина, который никак не переставал тискать его брата. — Что здесь происходит?

— Всё хорошо, Финн, — заверил Курт, пытавшись отдышаться, как только Джефф так же бесцеремонно приземлил его на пол. — Просто болтаю со старым другом.

Неуверенно кивнув, Финн, с сомнением относясь к перспективе оставить Курта наедине с участником сопернической бригады, всё же возвратился в офис, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— О, Курт! — набросился Джефф на него с объятиями со спины. — Дружище! Я скучал.

— Да, да, из всего Далтона я, пожалуй, тоже скучал по тебе больше всех, морда такая, — признался Курт, похлопывая ему по рукам до тех пор, пока Джефф его не отпустил.

— И как долго здесь работает Франкенштейн? — поинтересовался блондин, указывая большим пальцем на Финна, что стал мерить шагами периметр офиса, уткнувшись в свой мобильник и лихорадочно с кем-то переписываясь. Наверняка, он уже докладывал о них с Джеффом всей МакКинли-бригаде, но Курта это как-то мало беспокоило. Он не соврал, когда сказал, что соскучился по Джеффу. Среди всей далтонской бригады Джефф был единственным, кого Курт мог назвать своим настоящим другом.

— С тех пор, как работа закипела, — ответил Курт на вопрос друга, приземлившись на ближайший стул, даже не подозревая до этого, как же на самом деле устал.

— Полагаю, это значит, что вы теперь с МакКинли в ладах? — уточнил Джефф, подобрав лежавший в инструментальном шкафу гаечный ключ и бездумно поигравшись с ним какое-то время, положил на место. — Потому что последнее, что мне известно, так это, что у вас там назревал целый конфликт.

— Было дело, — кивнул Курт, бросая ещё один мимолётный взгляд в сторону Финна. — Уверен, что Сантана до сих пор меня ненавидит, но остальные — вроде нормально.

— Здорово, что твой отец устроил Финна к себе, — заметил Джефф, постукивая пальцами по бёдрам и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, не стоя на месте.

— Ну, как сказать, — пожал Курт плечами. — Принимая во внимание тот факт, что мой отец встречается с его мамой…

Джефф кивнул:

— Понял.

Курт не особо любил заострять внимание на этой теме. Безусловно, ему нравился Финн, и да, в Кэрол он души не чаял, но Курт не был уверен, как он относился к тому, чтобы завести новую семью. На протяжении долгих лет это были только он и Бёрт. Даже если Курт поступит в колледж (на что он, по крайней мере, очень надеялся), всё равно их динамика бы значительно изменилась.

Лично Курт был уже по горло сыт переменами в своей жизни. И не нуждался в пополнении.

— Итак, какими же судьбами, Джефф? — решил переключить Курт своё внимание на друга, дабы отвлечься от своих мыслей. — Ты проделал нехилый такой путь, если учесть, где ты живёшь.

— Да, как сказать, — смущённо потупил он взгляд в пол. — Я, кстати, уже пару раз проезжал тут мимо, всё надеясь тебя застать, но вы, ребят, были постоянно заняты, да и ты никогда не бываешь один.

Кивнув в подтверждение, Курт не стал подавать голоса, дав Джеффу возможность продолжить. Тот, сунув руки в карманы, весь как-то сжался и принялся раскачиваться на пятках, заметно напрягшись всем телом.

— В любом случае, я надеялся, что ты сможешь дать мне парочку советов, как усовершенствовать мою тачку… ну, типа, в гоночном смысле, — добавил он и, понизив голос, продолжил: — И, быть может, обсудить некоторые другие… ну, знаешь… Всякое.

Курт подождал, пока Джефф станет развивать свою мысль, но тот так и не поднял головы: на лице — застенчивая улыбка, на щеках — яростный румянец. Когда Джефф взглянул на Курта украдкой, Курт вопросительно выгнул бровь, удивлённый таким его поведением. Джефф всегда славился как общительный, полный энергии парень. Было совершенно непривычно видеть его таким.

— Ну что же, давай тогда пойдём глянем? — неуверенно предложил Курт, поднимаясь со стула и передвигая его к Джеффу, чтобы сел тот, в обмен на ключи от машины.

Приблизившись к его 300ZX, Курт внимательно осмотрел автомобиль сверху донизу, заглядывая в салон через окна, тщательно подбирая слова, прежде чем озвучить свои мысли:

— Я заметил, что твоя тачка, в отличие от всех остальных далтонцев, не выглядит так, словно… только что с витрины, — заметил он аккуратно.

— Да, — кивнул в соглашение Джефф, — У меня не таких… эм… таких средств, в отличие от всех остальных далтонцев.

Курт так и думал. Себастиан как-то раз упоминал про стипендию, да и по тому как Джефф одевался помимо далтонской формы (потёртые джинсы на пару с истасканными кедами Converse), Курт догадывался, что навряд ли тот располагал достаточно большой суммой, чтобы распоряжаться ей направо и налево. Единственное, за что Далтон-бригаде нужно было отдать должное (невзирая на все их грехи), так это за то, что они не раздували из положения Джеффа никакой трагедии. Он был таким же парнем, как и все они.

— Окей, — хлопнул Курт в ладоши, после чего упёрся руками в бока, осмотрев машину ещё раз от бампера до бампера. Джефф, покусывая губу, пристально наблюдал за тем, как серо-голубые глаза Курта скользили по его тачке. Курт всем своим нутром ощущал, как от Джеффа исходило волнение: от притоптывания ногой до заламывания пальцев.

— Давай так, — предложил Курт, — я сейчас ещё раз проведу тщательный осмотр — только уже на подъёмнике, — после чего в порядке важности составлю список того, что тебе нужно будет сделать. А потом я постараюсь научить тебя всему, что будет в моих силах, и мы попробуем как можно больше из того списка сделать вместе. Таким образом тебе придётся платить только за новые запчасти. По рукам?

— Ты что, Курт, — проговорил Джефф, медленно качая головой, не веря столь щедрому со стороны Курта предложению, — я не могу…

— Эй, — мягко сжал Курт колено друга, — это я, раз уж на то пошло, получаюсь здесь эгоистом: коварно задумал тебя припахать, чтобы ты составил мне тем самым компанию, — сказал он и понизил голос до шёпота: — Мне, ведь, нужен хоть кто-либо здесь помимо Финна, — на что Джефф взглянул на друга, и несмелая улыбка затронула уголки его тонких розовых губ. — Да и, гляди, ещё откроешь в себе талант — мы бы взяли тебя на полную ставку, — подмигнул ему Курт, и Джефф снова залился краской — что-то, чего он не делал обычно в обществе других парней, за исключением, разве что, Курта… и кое-кого ещё.

* * *

К счастью, ближе к полудню на работе наступило затишье. Поместив 300ZX Джеффа на подъёмник, Курт принялся обучать друга простейшим регулировкам: вместе они поменяли ему масло, проверили предохранители, подкорретировали развал-схождение и проинспектировали тормоза. Курт был несказанно рад присутствию Джеффа, потому что ему было с кем поболтать, а Джеффу было только в радость научиться у Курта всему, чем тот согласился с ним поделиться.

— О, да ты, с такими темпами, можешь теперь вместо меня обслуживать ребятам машины, — пошутил Курт. — Устроился бы у них на работу.

Джефф на это добродушно рассмеялся, однако когда Курт мимолётно стрельнул взглядом в его сторону, от него не ускользнуло, как глаза собеседника нервно забегали.

— Джефф, мне кажется, или ты хочешь со мной о чём-то поговорить? — озвучил Курт, подготавливая рабочее место для промывки радиатора. — О чём-то важном.

— Да, — сознался тот с тяжёлым вздохом. — Да, хочу.

— Ну так вперёд, Джефф, дерзай. Пока мы с тобой не состарились, желательно, — подколол Курт друга, желая малость сбавить его напряжение, но тот, наоборот, принялся навёрстывать круги в попытке собраться с мыслями. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джефф морально приготовился и, наконец, признался в том, что так долго и старательно скрывал:

— Мне-кое-кто-очень-нравится-но-я-не-знаю-как-мне-позвать-этого-кое-кого-на-свидание.

Как только слова окончательно слетели с его губ, Джефф на вид был настолько же в облегчении, насколько в ужасе.

Брови Курта вопросительно подлетели вверх:

— Понятно… — протянул он неуверенно и отвернулся от машины, посвящая Джеффу всё своё внимание. Его обычно бледная на лице кожа превратилась в кирпично-красную вплоть до самого затылка, выглядывая в некоторых местах из-под волос. Взгляд блондина был всё так же прикован к его собственным кедам, голова склонена вниз. Казалось, словно он постепенно сокращался в объёме прямо у Курта на глазах, и совсем скоро, если бы понурил голову ещё ниже, и вовсе растворился бы в полу.

У Курта было ощущение, что он прекрасно знает, о ком идёт речь, но ему нужно было услышать это от Джеффа, чтобы знать наверняка.

— Джефф, ты, по-моему, красивый, умный и просто классный парень, — осыпал его Курт комплиментами. — Не могу представить, чтобы тебе было трудно пригласить девушку на свидание…

— Это парень, — поправил Джефф.

Курт заулыбался:

— А-а-а-а, — закивал он понимающе, — тогда понятно. И, как думаешь, он знает?

Джефф пожал плечами, по-прежнему отказываясь встречаться с Куртом взглядом.

— Ну что же, боюсь, я не знаю, чем могу здесь помочь, — признался с сожалением Курт. — Но я думаю, что лучше всего в такой ситуации просто быть честным, ибо что-то мне подсказывает, что тот, о ком ты думаешь, отвечает тебе взаимностью.

Румянец с лица Джеффа никуда не исчез, но, по крайней мере, тот поднял на Курта взгляд и улыбнулся:

— Ты правда так считаешь, Курти?

Курт закатил глаза на столь ужасное коверканье его имени:

— Да, _Джеффи_ , — съязвил он. — Да, я правда так считаю.

Джефф подошёл и в который раз утащил Курта к себе в объятия, со всей силы сжимая его в руках; его облегчение было очевидно по тому, как он окончательно расслабился при контакте. Курт мягко похлопал Джеффа по спине, обнимая его в ответ. Курт не был, на самом деле, любителем пообниматься, но в общении с Джеффом это было просто неизбежно, да и сам Курт, стоит признать, с каждым разом всё меньше и меньше тому возражал.

— Ну всё, всё, дружище, — сказал Курт, сжав Джеффа в последний раз, прежде чем отпустить. — Довольно обнимашек. Работа не ждёт.

* * *

На ближайшие полчаса Курт и Джефф отложили свои душевные разговоры в дальний ящик, пока Курт наглядно демонстрировал Джеффу, как выкачивать разного типа жидкости из соответствующих систем автомобиля. Каждый глубоко в своих мыслях, они какое-то время монотонно работали в тишине до тех пор, пока Курт больше не мог продолжать в том же духе. Его мучил один вопрос… вопрос, на который Курт не думал, что получит от Блейна полноценный ответ.

Опуская машину Джеффа с подъёмника, Курт обдумывал у себя в голове все детали терзавшего его вопроса. Открыв капот, Джефф принялся перепроверять под руководством Курта автомобиль на коды неисправностей. Финн к тому времени уже давным-давно ушёл, да и последний оставшийся клиент успел забрать свою машину. Во всей мастерской остались только они вдвоём, что обеспечивало Курту конфиденциальность их разговора.

— Можно кое-что спросить? — подал Курт голос, наблюдая за Джеффом, когда тот глянул на экран диагностического сканера.

— Да, конечно.

Курт задержал дыхание. Теперь, когда момент настал, Курт не был уверен, было ли это честно по отношению к Джеффу: ставить его в такое положение; но ему было просто необходимо узнать.

— Что же именно произошло между Уэсом и Блейном?

Джефф рассеянно опустил карманный ПК.

— Блейн тебе не рассказывал? — исказилось лицо Джеффа от ужаса, словно он до последнего надеялся, что бремя ответа на сей вопрос никогда не падёт на него.

— Нет, — ответил Курт, — и я знаю, что было бы правильнее дождаться, пока он расскажет мне всё сам, но я правда без понятия, как скоро это произойдёт. Он у нас любит бывать весьма… упрямым.

— Да уж, — согласился Джефф, рассмеявшись, — не говори.

— И кроме того, — продолжил Курт, — я, можно сказать, надеялся на _не_ отредактированную версию.

Джефф молча смотрел на Курта с мольбой в глазах:

— Курт…

— Я бы не стал тебя просить, — перебил Курт в надежде объяснить Джеффу причину, — если бы не оказался, сам того не желая, между ними двумя, не зная к кому ещё обратиться.

Выдвинув ближайший стул, Джефф обессиленно рухнул на него с тяжёлым вздохом. Затем уставился на собственные ноги, раскачивая ими взад-вперёд. Курт, схватив первый попавшийся под руку стул, подсел к другу как можно ближе, пытаясь своим присутствием как бы ненавязчиво подтолкнуть его к согласию. Глаза Джеффа помрачнели — как и всегда, когда тот задумывался о чём-то непростом. Наконец, Джефф еле заметно кивнул — скорее самому себе, нежели Курту. Курт понятия не имел, что же всё-таки убедило Джеффа поделиться, но, быть может, это было как-то связано с тем фактом, что он тут же кинулся Курту на помощь в ту ночь, когда Себастиан едва ли не повалил его на землю.

Сделав последний глубокий вдох, Джефф открыл рот, но вскоре снова его закрыл, не зная, с чего начать.

— Уэс и Блейн были когда-то лучшими друзьями, — заговорил он, принявшись ковырять ногти, очищая их от накопившегося под ними масла. — То есть мы все, можно сказать, выросли друг у друга на глазах: Блейн, Уэс, я и Ник. В Вестервилле. Но Блейн и Уэс росли в одном квартале. Мы все ходили в одни и те же школы, учили одни и те же предметы, любили всё одно и то же. Но Блейн и Уэс, они были друг другу как братья… — замолчал Джефф, о чём-то задумавшись, и, подняв голову, уставился куда-то в даль.

Курт, тем временем, пытался собрать по кусочкам картину взрослевшего Блейна. Что же такое могло произойти, чтобы разлучить столь близких…

— Блэс! — внезапно выпалил Джефф.

Курт посмотрел на друга, словно у того выросло две головы:

— Чего? — спросил он непонимающе.

— Или Уейн? — нахмурил Джефф брови, теперь озадаченный.

— Ты про что вообще?

— Название их броманса, — объяснил Джефф, а затем затряс головой, отмахиваясь от своих мыслей.

Курт закатил глаза.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Джефф, — все близкие друзья Блейна знали, что он гей, ещё задолго того, как узнали его родители. Он подозревал, что им будет сложно с этим смириться, и поэтому как мог откладывал свой каминг-аут. По окончанию средней школы нас всех собирались отправить в Далтон, и Блейн посчитал, что было самое время им признаться.

— И что они? — не выдержал Курт, когда Джефф снова замолчал, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Его отец был просто в ярости, — ответил ему блондин, сердито нахмурившись. — Забрал в последнюю минуту Блейна из Далтона и перевёл в государственную школу. Думал, «это сделает его мужиком»… или заставит хранить себя в секрете. Не знаю. После этого мы уже не смогли так часто видеться, ибо мы втроём теперь жили в Далтоне, а Блейн — всё так же дома с родителями. И в свой первый год…

Джефф повернулся, заглядывая Курту в глаза:

— Блейн когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том танце на Сэди Хокинс➀?

Курт замотал головой, застигнутый врасплох столь неожиданным вопросом:

— Как-то раз он что-то упоминал про драку на школьных танцах.

Джефф горько рассмеялся:

— Да уж, это мне, пожалуй, лучше оставить за Блейном. Всё, что я могу тебе сказать, так это что Блейн пригласил одного парня пойти вместе с ним, нашлось несколько уродов, которым это не понравилось, и да, закончилось всё дракой.

Курт сглотнул скрутившее живот волнение, молча задаваясь вопросом, когда Блейн посвятит его — и посвятит ли вовсе — во все подробности той ночи.

— Короче говоря, отец Блейна винил его мать, мать обвиняла отца…

— В чём? — спросил Курт.

— В том, что Блейн гей.

Прихватив со стенда Курта бумажное полотенце и выдавив немного жидкого мыла «Lava», Джефф принялся вытирать руки. Курт прекрасно видел, как некомфортно ему было об этом разговаривать, и поэтому Курт всегда будет ему безгранично благодарен. Может, когда-нибудь он найдёт какой-нибудь способ ему отплатить.

— В конечном итоге, его мама ушла от отца и переехала с Блейном сюда, в Лайму. Тогда всё начало постепенно налаживаться. Не пойми меня неправильно: Лайма не самое прогрессивное место в стране, и МакКинли тоже не без своих гомофобов, но у Блейна успешно получилось сюда вписаться. Он присоединился к футбольной команде и даже стал президентом, а плюс ко всему ещё этот хоровой кружок. Под конец десятого➁ класса они с Паком основали МакКинли-бригаду, что позволило нам видеться с ним чаще.

— Подожди, но я думал, что его какое-то время здесь не было? — поинтересовался Курт, наклоняясь поближе к Джеффу, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое его слово.

Скомкав теперь грязную салфетку, Джефф метнул её в мусорку.

— Ага. До его отца дошли слухи обо всех его успехах и что Блейн целовался с девушкой…

Курт рассмеялся:

— Расскажи!

— Не-а, — улыбнулся Джефф впервые с начала их разговора на тему Блейна и Уэса. — Поклялся хранить молчание.

— Агх! — удручённо простонал Курт, швырнув в Джеффа тряпку; тот чуть ли не опрокинул вместе с собой стул, пытаясь от неё увернуться. — Продолжай тогда уже.

— Отец Блейна решил, что тот якобы «вылечился», — показал Джефф в воздухе кавычки. — Появился у него на пороге, сказал, что хочет загладить вину и увёз Блейна к себе в Чикаго. Это было в предпоследнем классе.

— И Блейн поехал? Вот так просто всё простил?

— Ну да, — только и ответил Джефф. — Блейн очень любил своего отца. Они прожили так шесть месяцев. Вдвоём собрали Блейну его Mustang. — Улыбка Джеффа погасла: — Пока одним днём его отец не пришёл домой и не застал Блейна у себя в спальне с каким-то парнем…

Курт резко почувствовал острый укол ревности куда-то в районе желудка. Эгоистическая реакция, с которой он ничего не мог поделать. Однако, практически моментально чувство ревности сменилось чувством вины, ибо Курт прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Блейн не был обязан дрейфовать всё это время на одинокой льдине и верно ждать, когда же Курт объявится в его жизни. Должно быть, смена эмоций отразилась у него на лице, потому что Джефф в очередной раз замолчал, но Курт, взглянув на друга, жестом попросил продолжать.

— Его отец был в бешенстве. Выставил Блейна вон. Наградил его по полной программе этой речью, а-ля «я ухожу и чтобы через час тебя здесь не было».

У Курта защемило сердце. Почему Блейну не мог достаться такой отец, как Курту? Отец, который бы был способен увидеть все самые прекрасные и невероятные его стороны? Отец, который бы не был последним гомофобным козлом? Сердце Курта обливалось кровью из-за такого несправедливого отношения отца Блейна к родному сыну, но он всё ещё не мог понять одного:

— Но подожди. Каким образом это связано с враждой Блейна и Уэса?

Джефф снова отвёл взгляд:

— Той ночью на танцах? Когда Блейна избили? Уэс знал. Это сделала компания его старых друзей, которые посвятили его в свои планы за ночь до этого.

— И он ничего ему не сказал? — возмутился Курт; глаза начало жечь от собиравшихся слёз негодования. — Не предупредил заранее?

Джефф понурил голову:

— Нет. Насколько мне известно, он сказал, что Блейн уже большой мальчик и может сам о себе позаботиться. Мол, не хотел в это впутываться.

Приближающийся рёв мотора рассеял воцарившееся в мастерской из-за рассказа Джеффа напряжение, и Курт улыбнулся. Он знал этот мотор. Узнал бы звук андерсонского Mustang из тысячи. Слушая, как он подъезжал, паркуясь снаружи ворот, Курт почувствовал острую необходимость прижать Блейна к сердцу. Крутанувшись и подскочив со стула, Курт, едва заприметив Блейна на входе, отчаянно бросился к нему в объятия, сталкивая бедного Андерсона на несколько шагов назад.

— Ухх! Курт! — просипел шокированный Блейн.

— Ох, Блейн, — дрогнул голос Курта, пока тот боролся со слезами.

— Курт, ты в порядке? — попытался отстраниться Блейн, чтобы заглянуть Курту в глаза, но тот лишь вцепился в него крепче. В конечном итоге, Блейн сдался, обвив одну руку вокруг его талии, а другую запустив Курту в волосы. Столь нехарактерный со стороны Курта жест был весьма настораживающей, но в то же время очень даже приветствовавшейся переменой, и Андерсон намеревался держаться за предоставленную возможность до тех пор, пока ему будет позволено.

— Я смотрю, работаешь допоздна, — заметил он, как только Курт ослабил свою хватку достаточно для того, чтобы позволить Блейну дышать.

— Я всегда работаю допоздна, — ответил Курт, кокетливо ему подмигнув, — так я точно знаю, что тебя увижу.

Блейн был совершенно сбит с толку столь резкими переменами в поведении Курта, но не сказать, что он жаловался.

— Боюсь, это моя вина, — показался из-за своей машины Джефф. Блейн, кивнув в знак приветствия, протянул своему старому другу руку, и тот охотно ответил на рукопожатие.

— Да, Финн написал нам, что ты здесь, — объяснил Блейн.

— И ты не прибежал меня сразу же спасать? — поддразнил Курт.

— Не, — ответил Блейн с улыбкой, — ты был в хороших руках. Джеффу можно доверять.

Курт прильнул к Блейну поближе, собственнически цепляясь за его руку. Джефф, переведя взгляд с Курта на Блейна, вздохнул:

— Ну что же, я, наверное, пойду.

Курт взял Джеффа за руку и позволил тому последний раз утянуть его к себе в объятия.

— Спасибо за… всё, — запнулся блондин. — Ну, там, за тачку и… всё такое…

— Не за что, Джефф, — разомкнул Курт объятия, и тот весьма неохотно последовал примеру Курта. — Приходи, если что, в любое время.

Кивнув на прощание, Джефф побрёл к своей машине.

— И да, Джефф?

Джефф обернулся и поднял брови в немом вопросе.

— Насчёт… сам знаешь кого… просто признайся. Всё получится, вот увидишь.

Джефф засветился в улыбке:

— Спасибо.

Сев в машину, Джефф завёл двигатель и выехал из мастерской. Разгоняясь, он помахал напоследок Курту и Блейну, прежде чем умчаться прочь.

Блейн заключил Курта в объятия, вдыхая его запах, словно они не виделись полгода.

— Боже, как же вкусно ты пахнешь, — выдохнул Блейн ему в плечо, вызывая у Курта улыбку.

— Я пахну моторным маслом, — возразил тот.

— Ты пахнешь _собой_ , — провёл он губами вдоль его невероятно мягкой щеки. Блейна поражало, как кто-то, кто так много работал целыми днями напролёт, мог оставаться настолько нежным и гладким. — И если это включает в себя моторное масло, то я не против.

Будь его воля, Курт бы оставался в объятиях Блейна целую ночь, но слова Джеффа продолжали отдаваться эхом у него в голове, и чем дольше Блейн его обнимал, тем больше Курту хотелось плакать.

— Так что, Блейн. Какие планы?

— Ну, для начала, я был обязан тебя обнять.

Забравшись руками Блейну под куртку, Курт нырнул пальцами под его рубашку, желая поближе оказаться к его тёплому телу. Блейн довольно промычал, почувствовав его руки голой кожей.

— А во-вторых, — продолжил Блейн, — я хотел сделать вот это…

Блейн медленно выпутался из объятий — но только до той степени, чтобы полноценно видеть лицо Курта. Заглянув сперва в голубые глаза, Блейн вовлёк Курта в долгий и неторопливый поцелуй, нежно лаская губы парня своими, посылая колики удовольствия по всему телу. Легонько прикусив его нижнюю губу, Блейн извлёк из Курта стон и улыбнулся при сладком звуке, восхищаясь тем, какой он оказывал на Курта эффект, — эффект, который Блейн с каждой секундой всё сильнее ощущал своей ногой.

Блейн отстранился первым, умилённо рассмеявшись, когда Курт несогласно захныкал и попытался поймать его губы в попытке возобновить поцелуй. Блейн уделил время тому, чтобы насладиться видом только что поцелованного Курта: губы ало-красные, в глазах блеск, на щеках лёгкий румянец.

— Но главным образом, я хотел задать тебе один вопрос.

Курт удивлённо выгнул бровь: по голосу Блейна понятно, что тот нервничал. Андерсон схватил его руки в свои и прикрыл глаза.

— Я хотел бы… я хочу…

Нервно рассмеявшись, Блейн резко выдохнул, и, когда он снова поднял взгляд на Курта, в глазах его читалась решительность.

— Я хочу позвать тебя на свидание.

— _Свидание_? — произнёс Курт это слово, словно никогда не слышал его прежде.

— Да, — ответил Блейн. — Официальное свидание. Мы бы могли где-нибудь поужинать или сходить в кино — всё, что ты захочешь. Мне всё равно при условии, что мы пойдём гулять и будем вдвоём.

— Свидание? — переспросил Курт, чтобы удостовериться, что он расслышал правильно в первый раз.

— Ага, — подтвердил Блейн, вновь притягивая Курта к себе в объятия. — Я бы заехал за тобой на моём Mustang, — уткнулся он носом в его шею. — А по окончанию мы бы нашли с тобой укромное местечко под звёздами, — проговорил Блейн, выцеловывая шею Курта. — Я бы попросил тебя стать моим парнем, — прошептал он, покусывая его ушко. — И тогда ты, возможно, попросил бы у меня ещё один поцелуй…

— Свидание?

Блейн тепло рассмеялся, заглядывая Курту в глаза, но встречая лишь пустое выражение лица; сам Курт слегка побледнел.

— Курт? — улыбка Блейна поугасла, пока он пытался поймать взгляд юноши. — Курт, всё хорошо?

Курт встретился с Блейном взглядом: его глаза такие тёплые, напоминающие ему мёд со сладким сиропом, а губы такие манящие. Разве они не были только что заняты исследованием его кожи? Погодите, какое сегодня число? И ему послышалось, или Блейн только что сказал «свидание»?

Если бы он только мог вспомнить своё имя и номер телефона, до него бы непременно дошло, что Блейн только что позвал его на… Подождите, он сказал что-то про «парня»?

Блейн, тем временем, начал отстраняться, тревога на его лице сменилась разочарованием. Потеря контакта немедленно дала о себе знать. Как только Блейн отпустил руку Курта, тело последнего онемело, заставив того живо вскинуть взгляд на Андерсона и в мгновение ока прыгнуть обратно к нему в объятия.

— Ох, слава богу, с возвращением, — усмехнулся Блейн, крепко обхватывая Курта руками. — Я уж было подумал, что ты на секунду оцепенел. Как будто сама мысль о свидании со мной тебя отвращает.

— Что? — отодвинул Курт Блейна от себя на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Отвращает? Свидание с тобой? Ты не оставлял меня в покое последние несколько недель. С чего ты решил, что свидание будет меня отвращать?

Блейн понурил голову, впервые выглядя так неуверенно.

— Я подумал, что тебе, возможно, не захочется, чтобы нас увидели… ну, знаешь, вместе.

Курт наклонился, пытаясь поймать взгляд Андерсона. Когда Блейн, наконец, поднял на него глаза, Курт одарил его скептической ухмылкой:

— Ты ведь шутишь, да?

Улыбка Блейна стала потихоньку возвращаться на прежнее место.

— Это значит да?

Курт закивал, потрясённый тем фактом, что Блейн вообще сомневался.

— Да, — ответил ему Курт. — Да, да, тысячу раз да!

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Ник, умоляю тебя, — отчаянно вскинул Джефф руки, пытаясь аккуратно сдвинуть Ника с места, обратно вглубь их комнаты. — Пожалуйста, не уходи. Если хочешь, можешь на меня злиться, но только прошу, не уходи._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика** :
> 
> ➀«Танцы Сэди Хокинс» — (на всякий пожарный) так называемые белые танцы, проводящиеся в день Сэди Хокинс. История Блейна с этим танцем взята из канона. Помимо этого, 4х11 так и называется и вертится вокруг этого дня (да, та самая, где Тина запала на Блейна, а Блейн запал на Сэма *бравобраво*).
> 
> ➁Прошу не забывать, что в американских школах 12 классов! Так что десятый класс — это, можно считать (правда можно, инфа100), по-нашему девятый (у кого 11 всего). И на начало 10 класса детям должно быть 15 лет. А под конец некоторым, возможно, только-только исполняется 16. Тем не менее, ( **спойлер!** ) Блейн с Паком под конец уже сформировали свою бригаду. А чего добились по окончанию 9 класса вы?))


	18. Глава 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> Миленькая и маленькая главушка, написанная мною по Ниффу, потому что я без ума от Ника и Джеффа и считаю, что эти двое заслуживают собственную сюжетную линию. Она совсем короткая, но милая.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика** :  
> Перевод ни в коем случае не будет заброшенным, потому что с каждым днём я люблю этот фик только больше.<3  
> Следующей должна быть бонусная нцшная глава по Ниффу, но она мне даётся тяжеловато, а следующие основные две по клейну уже готовы, поэтому скорее всего глава по Ниффу выйдет позже тех двух, что идут после неё)  
> Люблю вас. Приятного<3

Расстояние от Лаймы до Вестервилля Джефф преодолел со скоростью из Книги рекордов Гиннесса. Он был уверен, что копы его не остановили только по той причине, что не смогли его разглядеть — настолько быстро он мчался. Прибавь он чуть-чуть больше газу, наверняка бы смог перенестись во времени. Несколько раз Джефф готов был поклясться, что его двигатель был на грани того, чтобы взорваться. Будь рядом с ним в тот момент Ник, он бы крепко положил ему на плечо руку и спокойно, в своей собранной, сдержанной манере попросил бы его притормозить, несмотря на то, что сам бы внутри, небось, был напуган до смерти.

Попроси Ник об этом любого другого из ребят, те бы в ответ лишь рассмеялись да надавили бы на газ ещё сильнее.

Но Джефф бы остановился, потому что так попросил Ник.

Ради Ника Джефф бы сделал что угодно.

Ник не был любителем скорости — почему никогда и не соревновался, — но любил кататься вместе с Джеффом в его 300ZX. Пассажирское сидение в машине Джеффа большую часть времени было зарезервировано именно для Ника.

Припарковавшись на студенческой стоянке, Джефф выскочил из автомобиля, чуть ли не забыв при этом достать из зажигания ключи, и ринулся со всех ног в сторону общежития. На улице всё уже давно погрузилось во мрак, и оставалось только надеяться, что Ник ещё не успел лечь спать. Мчась по коридорам, Джефф не забывал на всякий случай заглядывать в попадавшиеся ему на пути залы отдыха, но Ника он нигде там не находил. Когда он наконец-таки добежал до их с другом комнаты, из-за двери не доносилось никакой музыки (которую Ник обычно включал для фона), а через щель на пороге не просачивался наружу свет.

— Блядь, — выругался себе под нос Джефф, весь на взводе. В голове неутомимо бушевал круговорот мыслей и признаний, и Джефф сомневался, что сумеет дождаться завтрашнего дня, дабы выплеснуть его наружу. Хотя, честно — он понятия не имел, как признаться в любви своему лучшему другу, с которым они провели вместе последние двенадцать лет.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джефф медленно, аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не потревожить сон Ника, однако, к собственному удивлению, он обнаружил включённую настольную лампу. Ступив в комнату, Джефф увидел сидящего на краю кровати друга со своим iPhone в руках. Глаза его были красными и опухшими, свидетельствуя о недавно пролитых слезах.

При виде своего расстроенного лучшего друга Джефф живо захлопнул за собой дверь и поспешил вглубь комнаты.

— Никки? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался он, упав перед ним на колени, пытаясь заглянуть парню в лицо.

— Где ты был, Джефф? — встретил тот Джеффа вопросом, даже не одаривая его взглядом.

— Ездил в Лайму, — ответил он. Ник поджал губы.

— Ты… Ты не отвечал на мои звонки.

— Я забыл телефон в бардачке, — признался Джефф, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не держал его при себе. — Я хотел встретиться с Куртом, — Джефф почувствовал, как Ника моментально сковало напряжение. Он приземлил свой iPhone на тумбочку. — Мне нужно было… эм… задать ему один вопрос.

— Один вопрос? — устремил Ник свой взгляд к окну, по-прежнему не желая встречаться с Джеффом глазами. — Это же насколько важным должен быть один вопрос, чтобы переться ради него практически два часа туда и обратно. Так сложно было поднять ёбаную трубку?

— Ну, я просто… — Джефф опустил взгляд на свои руки, что покоились у Ника на коленях. — Мне просто нужна была помощь с моей тачкой, и вот мы её починили. Вдвоём.

— Хаммел, значит, да? — поёрзал Ник, стряхивая с себя ладони Джеффа, и, поднявшись, направился к шкафу в другой стороне комнаты. Достав просторную спортивную сумку, он принялся набивать её своей одеждой.

Джефф наблюдал картину с полезшими на лоб глазами:

— Никки? — поднялся он, спрашивая его робким голосом: — Ч-что ты делаешь?

— Хаммел, — продолжил тот горько, кинувшись теперь к тумбочке, запихивая в сумку свои туалетные принадлежности и носки. — Да что не так с этим Хаммелом? Блейн, Себастиан, теперь _ты_? У него, блядь, что — штаны из золота сотканы, что все так хотят в них залезть?

Даже несмотря на то, что Ник метался по комнате, целенаправленно избегая зрительного контакта, Джефф мог с лёгкостью сказать, что его друг начал плакать.

— Ник… куда ты собрался? — спросил он, мягко положив руки Нику на плечи, но тот тут же их с себя смахнул, оборачиваясь и пронзая Джеффа взглядом, исполненным огнём, которого тот никогда ещё не видел в его карих глазах прежде.

— Я перекантуюсь какое-то время у Трента, — пробормотал Ник. — Я больше не понимаю, что происходит, я запутался… и мне нужен перерыв…

— Перерыв? — рванул Джефф следом за Ником, когда тот двинулся к выходу, чтобы успеть перекрыть ему путь у самой двери. — Перерыв от чего?

Джефф из всех сил пытался поймать его взгляд, но Ник отказывался встречаться с ним глазами.

Он не мог.

— Похоже, что ничего, — потянулся Ник за дверной ручкой, не обращая внимания на стоящего в проходе друга.

Джефф начал не на шутку паниковать.

— Ник, умоляю тебя, — вскинул он руки в виноватом жесте, пытаясь аккуратно сдвинуть Ника с места, обратно вглубь их комнаты. — Пожалуйста, не уходи. Если хочешь, можешь на меня злиться, но только прошу, не уходи.

Ник покачал головой:

— Нет, Джефф. Я не могу… Я не могу здесь оставаться.

Щёки Ника были влажными от пролитых ранее и теперь новых слёз, нос — красным от его недавнего метания по комнате. При виде такого Ника у Джеффа защемило сердце. Этот бедный мальчик — тот самый, в которого Джефф всем своим сердцем любил, — выглядел таким разбитым, что, в какой-то степени, было, ведь, именно его рук дело.

Но никакие из заранее отрепетированных Джеффом речей не хотели, как назло, с ним сотрудничать. Переплелись между собой, они спутались во что-то непонятное и бессмысленное. Как бы ему не хотелось открыть сейчас рот и сказать что-нибудь умное и невероятное, что смогло бы заставить Ника остаться, у него просто не получалось подобрать нужные слова.

Когда Джефф стал потихоньку отступать в сторону, лицо Ника ещё сильнее исказилось от осознания, что тот перестал бороться. Выпрямившись, Ник вновь потянулся за дверной ручкой.

Так как мозг Джеффа отказывался нормально функционировать, ситуацию решило спасать его тело. Потянувшись к другу, Джефф обхватил лицо Ника ладонями и столкнул их губы в поцелуе.

Ник замер в шоке от того, что его лучший друг вот так его поцеловал. Это было всем, о чём он мечтал с тех самых пор, как они начали ходить в далтонскую академию. Да даже с ещё более ранних времён. Ник сомневался, стоило ли вовсе позволять Джеффу себя целовать. Он по-прежнему был на него зол, но в первую очередь — в чём у него не было ни малейших сомнений — Ник был по уши в него влюблён.

«Влюблён» было последней трезвой мыслью, которая пронеслась у него в голове и в которой он ещё отдавал себе отчёт, прежде чем язык Джеффа скользнул к нему в рот, пробегая металлическим шариком от пирсинга по языку Ника, напрочь лишая последнего способности соображать и превращая его коленки в ватные.

Бездумно скинув сумку на пол, Ник судорожно обвил руками шею друга. Джефф к тому моменту уже давно обхватил Ника за талию, только так удерживая его на ногах. Прижавшись к Нику сильнее, Джефф слегка отклонил его под своим напором назад, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, проводя одной рукой вверх по его спине и заползая пальцами в тёмные волосы, хватаясь за пряди и несильно оттягивая.

Когда Джефф от него отстранился и рискнул заглянуть Нику в лицо, он ожидал, что увидит там ярость. Но ярости там не было и в помине. Губы Ника расплылись в мечтательной улыбке, а сам он тяжело дышал в экстазе.

Джефф облегчённо выдохнул. Затем закусил губу в попытке скрыть собственную глупую улыбку, заставляя Ника рассмеяться.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не проебал только что всё, что у нас было, — умоляющим голосом попросил Джефф, хотя на деле совершенно не беспокоясь и уже зная ответ.

Ник отрицательно закачал головой:

— Нет, ты ничего не проебал, — заверил он Джеффа. — Но я всё ещё не понимаю. Если Курт тебе не нравится, то за каким таким вопросом ты ездил к нему в Лайму?

Залившись краской, Джефф отвёл взгляд:

— Я хотел попросить у него совет как лучше всего предложить тебе стать моим бойфрендом.

Закрыв глаза, Ник замотал головой:

— И этот поцелуй — самое гениальное, что пришло вам в голову?

— Нет, — ответил Джефф, смахивая со лба Ника выбившуюся прядку. — Это то, что я сделал, чтобы не дать тебе уйти.

Ник прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, обдумывая свои следующие слова:

— А если я пригрожу, что снова уйду, ты поцелуешь меня ещё раз?

Улыбнувшись, Джефф едва ощутимо провёл губами по лбу Ника, почувствовав, как по спине брюнета пробежала дрожь. Внезапно тело Джеффа словно заново ожило.

— Ты всегда можешь меня попросить, — прошептал он, нежно целуя лицо друга.

— Джефф… Поцелуешь меня ещё раз?

Джефф увлечённо почесался с Ником носами, закрывая за своей спиной дверь.

— Ник… — выдохнул он в миллиметры между их губами. — С удовольствием.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_Блейн, поймав Курта, прижал его к себе, пока тот неприкрыто зарыдал ему в плечо._

_— Курт? Дорогой? — спросил Блейн, сбитый с толку, когда почувствовал, как Курт трясётся. — Курт? Детка, что случилось? Где твой отец? — Блейн пытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но тот отказывался поднимать глаза._

_Блейн беспомощно осмотрелся по сторонам, не находя никаких подсказок ни на улице, ни на земле, ни в воздухе._

_— Пошли, — тихо проговорил Блейн Курту на ухо. — Курт? Пойдём. Давай._


	19. Глава 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора** :  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: сексуальное нападение и избиение. Вот и ангст подоспел...

Выходя из дома к мастерской, где они договорились встретиться с Блейном, Курт ощущал приятное головокружение. Сегодня он потрудился над своим прикидом так же усердно, как тогда в первый день школы, вот только на этот раз он добивался от своего наряда совершенно иного послания.

« _Здравствуйте. Мне зовут Курт Хаммел, и я хочу, чтобы вы меня хотели_ ».

Прикусив губу, он посмотрелся в зеркало и произнёс эти слова вслух. Да, подумал он. То, что надо.

В конце концов, его прикид был весьма незамысловат. На Курте были его любимые чёрные зауженные штаны (те, в которых, как он втихаря считал, его задница выглядела _просто неотразимо_ ), любимая маккуиновская чёрная рубашка на пуговицах (та самая в стиле ретро с черепами, которую нигде не достать), и его фирменные мартинсы. Ему так не терпелось показаться Блейну во всём этом, что он вспомнил накинуть бушлат, только ступив за дверь, где его встретил прохладный воздух, послав стадо мурашек по всему телу с головы до пят. Несмотря на холодный вечер, он решил оставить свою машину дома и преодолеть расстояние пешком, зная, что, куда бы они не решили сходить, они поедут на блейновском Mustang.

А явиться без машины только бы послужило этому гарантией — не то чтобы Курту нужен был повод. Не теперь; от осознания чего Курт оказывался просто на седьмом небе от счастья.

От одной мысли о поездках в Mustang Блейна Курта пробивал невероятный адреналин. Ему не терпелось заполнить все лёгкие этим искушающим запахом его кожаных сидений, — запахом, что, казалось бы, принадлежал сиденьям в той же степени, в какой он приелся Блейну. Или же почувствовать громовой гул его V8 у себя под кожей и как он растекается по венам. Но именно перспектива того, чем _ещё_ они могли бы увлечься в этой невероятной машине, кидала Курта в жар под шерстяным пальто.

Курт прибыл немного раньше, чем предполагал. Сам того не заметив, он вдвое сократил свою дорогу, слишком взвинченный, чтобы насладиться ей не спеша. Ему хотелось поскорее быть там, в машине Блейна, рядом с ним. Сбросив Блейну смс, дав ему знать о своём раннем прибытии, Курт уселся снаружи на краешек широкой клумбы и принялся ждать. В ушах у него были наушники, а в наушниках играл саундтрек «Злой» (записанный в Гершвине в две тысячи третьем), как внезапно на асфальтированной дороге возникло два ярких огня от фар. Курт пулей подскочил на ноги, предвкушая Блейна. Конечно Блейна. Кто, как не Блейн, мог забыть здесь что-то в такой поздний час? Но, стоило автомобилю подъехать ближе, как Курт заметил, что форма фар абсолютно не совпадала с машиной Блейна. Вдобавок ко всему, гудение столь горячо любимого Куртом мустанговского двигателя V8 в приближающейся машине было куда более приглушенным. Кожу Курта слегка защипало: столь поздний посетитель его насторожил. В худшем случае, подумалось ему, это был Себастиан, решивший засталкерить перед сном мастерскую Курта в надежде застать его одного. Прищурившись, Курт распознал сквозь ослепляющий свет фар знакомую кроваво-красную окраску. Вздохнул. Не самый любимый его человек на планете, но, хотя бы, не Себастиан. Курт мог справиться с односложным именем «Дейв», ежели это означало, что он избежит проказливых ручонок Себастиана Смайта.

И всё же, Курт мысленно молился на то, чтобы Блейн появился как можно скорей. Дейв всё равно его стремал.

— Здорова, монстр, — помахал Курт как ни в чём не бывало, пытаясь ни на чём не зацикливаться. Дейв не выбрался из машины сию минуту. Сначала уставился на собственные руки, устрашающе сжимая руль. Сквозь на щёлочку приоткрытое автомобильное окно Курт услышал мерзкий скрип в том месте, где монстр скрутил несчастный руль в сильной хватке. Пощипывание на коже Курта возвратилось с удвоенной силой, обдав его под бушлатом холодком. Рот Дейва беззвучно двигался в темноте, словно бы тот находился в разгаре дискуссии с самим собой. Когда он надумал всё-таки выйти из машины и явиться полному взору Курта, тот оцепенел. В глазах монстра плескался этот зловещий тлеющий огонёк, заставлявший всё тело Курта неметь.

— Н-ну ты и напугал меня, — попытался Курт отшутиться и сохранить светлый настрой, в то время как здравый рассудок вопил ему срочно делать ноги. Но он знал, что это будет бесполезно. Он, конечно, не предполагал, что Дейв отличался прыткостью в бегах, но вот его Charger догнал бы Курта за долю секунды.

Дейв медленно находил на Курта, и Курт осознал, что так же медленно пятится в поисках выхода.

— Т-ты что-то хотел от меня? — заговорил Курт абы что. Брови Дейва подлетели вверх, как будто бы он боролся с собой, чтобы понять реакцию Курта. — Тебе нужно, чтобы я проверил твои с-свечи… или что? Потому что я только собирался домой.

Совсем скоро Дейв возник над ним, прожигая его взглядом и угрожающе нахмурив брови, как раз когда Курту в спину врезалась стена.

_Ловушка. Ну почему он постоянно оказывается в ловушках?_

— Другие пацаны, — проговорил Карофски, разжёвывая каждое слово. — Блейн, Себастиан. Ты давал им… трогать себя.

Курт громко сглотнул, сердце зашлось галопом; ему совсем не нравилось, к чему это вело.

— Не Себастиану, — замотал он головой, пока в голове кружился ураган мыслей, в том числе и мольбы о том, чтобы Блейн появился с минуты на минуту.

— Почему не мне? — спросил тогда Дейв, чуть корчась. — Чем те не нравлюсь я?

— Дейв… — голос Курта задрожал, но он вынудил себя оставаться спокойным и говорить размеренно: — Я очень признателен тебе, что ты не позволяешь себе трогать меня, как Себастиан. То, что он делал, очень меня расстраивало.

По ощущением Курт словно разговаривал с ребёнком, — гигантским и беспощадным ребёнком.

— А Блейн? — спросил Дейв.

А что Блейн? Было бы проще простого сказать сейчас, что Блейн был его парнем; соврать этому бегемоту, глазевшему на него как на какой-то кусок пищи. Но это было неправдой. Более того, это, вероятно, расстроило бы Дейва только больше. Пока Курт находился в раздумьях, лихорадочно пытаясь прийти к какого-либо рода решению, собственный рот его выдал:

— Он мне нравится.

Всё остановилось. Курт не слышал ни единого звука, помимо ровно стоявшего в ушах стучания сердца. Внезапно воздух не показался ему столь же прохладным, как секундами ранее. Даже более того: он обжигал. Всё вокруг горело: его кожа, глаза, горло. Только тогда Курт осознал, что Дейв схватил его, одной рукой сдавив ему шею, а другой вцепившись в волосы, и пригвоздил всё его тело к стене при помощи своей громоздкой фигуры.

Курт не мог пошевелиться. Он был обездвижен и напуган до жути.

— Он тебе нравится, а я — нет, так? — прорычал Дейв со своим зловонным дыханием Курту прямо в лицо. Курт дёрнул головой в поисках свежего холодного воздуха, но это не имело значения, так как весь дух был выбит из его лёгких силой большого веса.

— Отвечай! — взревел Дейв Курту в ухо, и тот был уверен, что его барабанная перепонка чуть не лопнула.

— Н-не в таком смысле, Д-Дейв, — вымолвил Курт сквозь учащённое испуганное дыхание.

Дейв даже немного расслабил хватку на его глотке, поражённый признанием Курта.

— Прости, — понадеялся Курт достучаться до какой-то части его мозга, отвечающей за сострадание или жалость. — Мне правда жаль.

Дейв был в тихом шоке. Курт заглянул ему в глаза и попытался прочесть его мысли, отчаянно умоляя Дейва отпустить его.

_Где, чёрт подери, носит Блейна? Он что, забыл? Передумал?_

На секунду Курту и впрямь показалось, что он мог вырваться. Вжавшись в стену что было мощи, он ринулся со всей силы; в попытке сбежать попытался оттолкнуть Дейва в сторону, но тот оказался на удивление быстр и тут же схватил Курта снова, на этот раз даже сильнее. Приподнял его до уровня глаз и врезал в кирпичную стену за спиной.

— Не нравлюсь? Понравлюсь! — заорал он и налетел на Курта, накрыв его бедные губы в слизком, скользком, каком-то отчаянном, свихнутом поцелуе. Курт закричал ему прямо в рот, пока из глаз засочились горячие слёзы, а сознание завращалось в ужасе и отвращении.

« _Этого не должно происходить!_ » — промчалось у него в голове, пока он отбивался. Он попытался рассуждать логично, попытался успокоить собственный разум и прорваться сквозь мучительное « _здесь и сейчас_ », чтобы сформулировать план, однако продолжал возвращаться к одной и той же пугающей мысли. Он не знал, что произойдёт. Не знал, что сделает Дейв, на что он был способен. Когда монстр дырявил в нём взглядом дыры, прожигал его, следил за каждым его движением, Курт предполагал, что это всё потому, что он его ненавидел, — ненавидел за то, что Курт гей. Даже если он пялился, потому что _хотел_ Курта, в его глазах всё равно присутствовало что-то такое, какой-то намёк на отвращение — может, даже к самому себе, но которое он вымещал на Курте. Изнасилует ли он его? Прямо здесь посреди аллеи за мастерской его отца? Если монстр способен на такое зло, то как далеко он зайдёт? Убьёт ли его, дабы замести следы? Здесь ли отыщат наутро его тело?

Мёртвым посреди аллеи — уж точно не то, как всё должно было закончиться, — _закончиться_ , ибо, что бы Дейв не собирался с ним сейчас сотворить, Курт был уверен, что, нарочно или нечаянно, он бы обязательно задавил его в процессе. Курт почувствовал, как стало нечем дышать. Он пинал ногами и молотил руками, остервенело царапая ногтями всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Расковырял дюйм кожи на лице Дейва, разбил ему губу, даже зарядил в глаз, но здоровяк по-прежнему не отпускал. Монстр весил чуть ли не на пятьдесят килограммов больше него (если не тяжелее), и использовал каждую капельку своего веса дабы сокрушить Курта.

Суетливые удары Курта все до одного попадали в задуманную цель, но не оказывали никакого эффекта. Они словно отскакивали от Дейва как упругие резиновые шарики от цемента. Но внезапно монстр, замерев на полу-атаке, сократился, опускаясь на землю и утаскивая Курта вместе с собой. Тот сперва растерялся, но потом до него дошло, что, должно быть, он заехал одной из своих метавшихся конечностей по какому-то больному местечку. Пока Дейв лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, Курт, неуклюже валявшись подле, быстро вобрал в свои сузившиеся лёгкие воздуха.

Сознание превратилось в путаницу накалённых эмоций: злость на Блейна за то, что не приехал; злость на самого себя, что не воспользовался машиной и не подождал внутри; злость на отца за то, что их вообще, для начала, занесло в эту Лайму. Одно сменяло другое, мечась между страхом и яростью, пока всё не вылилось в одну связную мысль, сложившуюся в единственное слово: « _БЕЖАТЬ!_ »

Подорвавшись с земли, пока всё перед глазами поплыло и закружилось, Курт вынудил себя нестись сломя голову. Ступни замелькали с бешеным топотом по тротуару, пока уши навострились на мельчайший звук погони сзади.

Пробежав семь кварталов, Курт так ничего и не услышал: ни догоняющих его шагов, ни шумного дыхания — и решил, что оторвался. Стал замедлять свой бег; тело так дрожало, что он был не в состоянии сделать с ним что-либо ещё. Он уже ощущал, как встали в горле рёв и оры, без понятия, чему он хотел дать волю в первую очередь, однако инстинкт самосохранения заглушил их всех, когда Курт услышал позади себя звук свернувших шин по гравию. Свет от фар настиг его, заставив остановиться как вкопанный. Увидев перед собой вытянувшуюся собственную тень, Курт понял, что это был конец. Дейв оправился, добрался до своего Charger и догнал Курта.

Позади машина свернула на обочину, и он вполголоса заскулил. Он знал, что нужно было бежать, но мышцы как будто заблокировало. Его парализовало. За свою жизнь у него бывало много задир, но никогда они не наводили подобного страха. Никто никогда не лез так из кожи вон, чтобы ему насолить. Курт услышал, как отворилась дверь машины, но не захлопнулась обратно. Почувствовал, что ему не оставалось ничего, кроме ожидания неизбежного, — ожидания грубых рук, что снова его схватят и затащат с головой и ногами в машину. Если монстр увезёт Курта отсюда на своём Charger, Курт знал, что его больше никогда не увидят — и даже это не могло заставить его колени согнуться и ноги работать.

Услышав шаги, Курт задержал дыхание, уже настроившись на боль.

— Курт? — послышался сзади поражённый, такой знакомый и согревающий, голос.

— Блейн! — воскликнул Курт. Когда он обернулся, его и вправду ждал стоявший там Блейн. Облегчение накрыло с головой и он кинулся брюнету в объятия. Блейн, поймав Курта, прижал его к себе, пока тот неприкрыто зарыдал ему в плечо.

— Курт? Дорогой? — спросил Блейн, сбитый с толку, когда почувствовал, как Курт трясётся. — Курт? Детка, что случилось? Где твой отец? — Блейн пытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но тот отказывался поднимать глаза.

Блейн беспомощно осмотрелся по сторонам, не находя никаких подсказок ни на улице, ни на земле, ни в воздухе.

— Пошли, — тихо проговорил Блейн Курту на ухо. — Курт? Пойдём. Давай.

Курту правда хотелось пойти с Блейном, но ноги отказывались сотрудничать. Страх и измотанность взяли над ним верх, и он начал плавно ускользать из рук Блейна на землю. Тот мгновенно его подхватил и самостоятельно поднял, чтобы усадить на пассажирское сидение Mustang. Застёгивая на Курте ремень, Блейн впервые увидел его в лицо, ахнув при открывшемся зрелище. В тусклом внутреннем свете Блейн мог разобрать его потрёпанное пальто, прилипшие к коже и запутавшиеся в волосах грязь с листьями, злосчастные царапины на лице, большие тёмно-фиолетовые синяки под глазами и громадные толстые следы на шее, пугающе напоминавшие отпечатки пальцев.

— Ох, Курт, — произнёс Блейн на выдохе; сердце разбивалось при виде свирепых отметин на его молочной безупречной коже. — Кто это сделал?

Блейну больше ничего не нужно было видеть, дабы уяснить, что Курт попал в страшную опасность. Захлопнув дверь, Блейн перекатился через капот своей машины и запрыгнул в водительское кресло. Разогнав двигатель на холостом ходу, он включил передачу и, нажав на газ, растворился в ночи.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Поцелуй меня, Блейн? — повторил Курт, сминая в кулаке блейновскую майку, и потянул его на себя в надежде скорее встретиться губами. — Сделай так, чтобы я забыл всё, кроме того момента, когда ты попросил меня стать твоим._


	20. Глава 19

Выжимая педаль газа, Блейн со скоростью света понёсся в сторону хаммелского дома. Сначала он думал отвезти Курта в полицейский участок, но тот выглядел так, словно находился в шоке; и Блейн хотел предоставить ему возможность оправиться от произошедшего, прежде чем ему бы пришлось давать какие-либо показания; возможно, даже, обсудить всё сперва с отцом. Вспомнив лютую ненависть Курта к лаймовской системе здравоохранения, Блейн пришёл к выводу, что и в больницу его везти сейчас было не самым лучшим вариантом: это могло только усугубить ситуацию.

Блейн всеми силами старался не думать и не представлять себе, с чем таким диким и ужасным Курту пришлось столкнуться в ожидании, когда Блейн объявится. Сам он потерял счёт времени, накладывая последние штрихи на то, что, он думал, станет самым незабываемым вечером в жизни Курта. Блейну хотелось, чтобы это было особенно. Но ужас, с которым он застал Курта запыхавшимся, с заплетающимися ногами, таким разбитым...

 _О боже_. Блейн молился Богу, чтобы у Курта не оказалось переломов.

Блейн думал, что Курт отключился. Был даже уверен, что видел момент, когда огонь в его светлых глазах угас и юноша окончательно потерял сознание. Но стоило Блейну свернуть на подъездную дорожку к хаммелскому дому, как тот резко встрепенулся, паникуя.

— Нет! — воскликнул Курт. — Нет! Только не сюда!

— Курт… — Блейн стал перечить, но Курт ошалело замотал головой.

— Отец д-дома, — объяснил он приглушенным шёпотом, как будто Бёрт мог услышать их сквозь четыре стены и автомобиль.

— И хорошо, — заверил его Блейн, успокаивающе положив ему ладонь на колено. — Мы должны рассказать ему, что случилось.

— Н-нет, — схватил Курт его руку и умоляюще сжал, всеми способами пытаясь донести до него: — Он приготовил ужин для Кэрол. Не хочу попадаться им на глаза. Не хочу прерывать их…

Курт затих на слове «свидание», потому что это именно то, где он сам должен был сейчас находится. На свидании… с Блейном.

— Но Курт, чем быстрее мы ему расскажем, тем лучше.

— Нет, прошу, — захныкал Курт. — Я расскажу ему завтра. Обещаю. Просто отвези меня куда-нибудь не сюда... _пожалуйста_? — слово едва успело слететь с его губ: тело съёжилось, а руки схватились за голову, закрыв ладонями навернувшиеся слёзы.

Блейн был в полной растерянности, не зная, как помочь; но поспешил ретироваться с хаммелского участка, выбрав на сей раз другое направление: собственный дом.

Дорога к нему домой продлилась не дольше пары минут — в основном по той причине, что Блейн пренебрёг любым встретившимся им на пути дорожным знаком об ограничении скорости, — но тишина, воцарившаяся в салоне автомобиля, казалось, что затянулась навеки. Блейн не представлял, какие мысли сейчас одолевали Курта: лицо юноши было спрятано, а тело дрожало. Он надеялся, что Курт раскроется ему во время поездки, но тот не вымолвил ни слова — лишь звучно содрогался слезами, душá их в ладонях. Блейн отчаянно хотел помочь. Он терпеть не мог чувство беспомощности.

Свернув на собственную подъездную дорогу, Блейн заглушил двигатель и живо выбрался из машины, чтобы открыть Курту дверь. Тот лишь продолжил обездвижено сидеть, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись сквозь лобовое стекло. Тогда Блейн самостоятельно поднял его с автомобильного кресла и помог ему встать на ноги. Держа Курта в объятиях, он захлопнул дверцу бедром. От Блейна не ускользнуло, как Курт пробежался глазами по окрестностям, но тот молчал до сих пор, пока они не зашли внутрь:

— А твоя мама…

— Моей мамы тут нет, — успокоил Блейн Курта мягким, но слегка натянутым голосом. — И даже если бы она была, ей бы было плевать.

Блейн помог Курту подняться к себе в комнату и усадил его на краешек своей кровати. Затем, закрыв дверь, потянулся включить настольную лампу и торшер, разбавляя темноту несколькими скромными светильниками.

— Нет, — простонал Курт. — Не надо. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел.

Отойдя от светильников, Блейн присел рядом с Куртом.

— Мне нужно посмотреть, насколько серьёзны повреждения, — сказал он, взяв руку Курта в свою. Костяшки, которые Блейн всегда усыпáл поцелуями, сейчас выглядели раскрасневшимися и опухшими, а на коже между средним и безымянным пальцем растянулась трещина, заставившая Блейна поморщиться. — Я должен убедиться, что ничего… _страшного_ не произошло, — попытался он объяснить, не вдаваясь в детали. — Или хочешь, я могу отвезти тебя в больницу?

Курт покачал головой, поникнув в плечах, уставившись на свою руку в руке Блейна.

— Включай свет, — кисло пробубнил он.

Оставив руку Курта у юноши на коленях, Блейн поднялся с кровати и подошёл к выключателю на стене. Мысленно досчитав до трёх, он щёлкнул им, включая потолочное освещение. Комнату залил приятный свет, и Блейн услышал, как Курт издал судорожный вдох. Блейн попытался собраться, добиться от своего выражения лица абсолютного спокойствия; но зрелище, которое предстало его взору, когда он обернулся, полностью сокрушило его.

Курт в ужасе разглядывал собственные руки: потёртые ладони, изодранные костяшки. Опавшие листья вперемешку с грязью застряли в волосах, прилипли к коже, одежде. На плече, в месте, где порвался шов, болтался оттопырившийся рукав бушлата. Отметины на шее, такое ощущение, что лишь усугубились с тех пор, как Блейн впервые их увидел. Приближаясь к Курту, Блейн уже точно знал, что это были следы от пальцев, — жирных пальцев, что вцепились ему в глотку и зверски пытались удавить его.

Преклонившись у Курта в ногах, Блейн заглянул ему в глаза, присев между его коленей. Курт хотел поджать обветрившие и потрескавшиеся губы, чтобы сдержать поток слёз, но всё, что у него получилось, — это вымученная гримаса.

— Курт? — Блейн дотронулся до его рук, не задерживаясь на одном месте, а аккуратно растирая его предплечья вверх-вниз. — Пожалуйста. Скажи, что случилось.

Курт всхлипнул, оглядывая у себя перед глазами собственные кисти рук, покрывшие их царапины и синяки. Попробовав сжать и разжать кулаки, Курт зашипел от боли в суставах.

— Это был Дэйв, — Курт закрыл глаза, жмуря их перед лицом нахлынувших воспоминаний. — Дэйв Карофски. Он приехал в мастерскую, пока я ждал тебя. Искал меня.

Блейн напряжённо сглотнул, чтобы сдержать порыв ругательств. Он прекрасно помнил, как Дэйв вёл себя рядом с Куртом, как мозолил его грозным взглядом с вечно мрачной миной на лице. Отчего Блейн всегда приглядывал за Куртом, когда тому приходилось чинить Dodge Charger монстра. Он всегда опасался, что Карофски мог покуситься на Курта за то, что тот являлся открытым геем, но Блейн бы ни за что не подумал, что всё может дойти до такого.

— Этот сукин сын завалился в мастерскую, чтобы избить тебя? — злость овладела Блейном, смывая последние остатки напускного спокойствия.

Курт вздрогнул от пропитанного гневом голоса, сгибаясь пополам и разражаясь рыданиями.

— Курт, прости меня ради бога, — Блейн попытался нежно надавить ему на плечи, заставить Курта посмотреть на него. — Я не хотел…

— Он поцеловал меня, — перебил Курт сквозь слёзы.

Ответ заставил Блейна оцепенеть.

— Он _что_? — В голове не укладывалось. Блейн потряс головой: — Но Дэйв… не понимаю.

— Он спросил… почему мне нравишься ты, а не он. Сказал, что это мы ещё посмотрим, а затем навалился на меня с поцелуем.

Курт съёжился и соскользнул с края кровати Блейну в объятия; тот принялся убаюкивающе раскачивать его вперёд-взад. У него не было слов. Домогательства из ненависти казались ему куда более логичными, нежели это. Блейн бы никогда не подумал, что монстр был геем.

Его распирало от желания материться, дико хотелось что-нибудь пнуть (а, если точнее, кого-нибудь), но он не мог. Под содрогающейся, плачущей фигурой Курта Блейн осознал, что единственной его ответственностью сейчас являлся вот этот подавленный юноша… тот самый, которого Блейн так отчаянно желал называть своим парнем.

— Курт, — шепнул Блейн Курту в волосы. — Чего тебе сейчас хочется?

— Дýша, — послышался невнятный голос.

Блейн вздохнул. Он надеялся услышать: «Обратиться в полицию», — или: «Поговорить с отцом», — но прекрасно понимал его необходимость принять душ.

— Хорошо, — согласился Блейн. — Но сначала нам придётся сделать кое-что ещё.

Курт взглянул на Блейна; глаза так отличались от обыденной успокаивающей ледяной глади, что их вполне можно было принять сейчас за чьи-то чужие.

— Что?

— Ты должен довериться мне. — Блейн ласково зачесал одну прядь Курту за ухо. — Сможешь? Доверишься мне?

Курт слабо кивнул.

Тогда Блейн отвёл его в наиболее освещённый угол своей комнаты. Достав из кармана телефон, он сфотографировал на камеру мобильника ранения Курта: набухшие костяшки, следы на шее, пораненные губы. Курт тихонько заплакал под тяжестью унижения, пока Блейн хлопотал вокруг него, документируя каждое повреждение одежды, каждый синяк на теле.

Курт не выносил чувствовать себя так, словно он был потерпевшим из какого-то некачественно снятого детектива. Они с Блейном должны были наслаждаться своим конфетно-букетным периодом: узнавать друг друга, влюбляться; сейчас был их шанс показать себя друг другу с лучшей стороны, прежде чем в дело вступила бы их чреватая сумасшествиями повседневность. А всё, чему Блейн на данный момент успел стать свидетелем, — это куртовские бесконечные неприятности.

Курту это казалось несправедливым.

— После той драки на танцах, — поведал Блейн, чтобы заполнить тишину, — копы приказали, чтобы мне отфотографировали все ранения.

Перекинув фотографии на микро-флешку, Блейн положил телефон на стол. Когда он вернулся к Курту, тот неуверенно поглядывал на него из-под длинных ресниц.

— Что произошло? — спросил Курт. — Что произошло на тех танцах?

Блейн шумно сделал медленный выдох. Он знал, что когда-нибудь Курт обязательно поинтересуется, и был совершенно не прочь рассказать, но это означало, что ему придётся возвратиться к чему-то, что он годами пытался оставить позади. Блейн подозревал, что Курт уже был в шаге от того, чтобы спросить, в тот день, когда увидел его шрам. Но узнав, что Курт провёл весь обед вместе с Джеффом, Блейн, честно сказать, понадеялся, что Джефф избавил его от необходимости рассказывать самому. Судя по всему, ничего подобного. Блейн посмотрел на Курта; карие глаза блестели в полумраке.

— Я думал, что, возможно, Джефф тебе рассказал, — признался он, снова присев на кровать, и похлопал по месту подле себя. Курт последовал его примеру и, умостившись у него под боком, положил голову Блейну на плечо.

— Он решил, что правильнее будет, если ты расскажешь мне сам, — отметил Курт, уставившись в одну точку на полу.

— Джефф хороший парень, — заключил Блейн. — Ты уверен, что хочешь услышать всё сейчас?

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Курт.

Блейн начал мысленно ворошить воспоминания, силясь найти во всём этом бардаке подходящее место, чтобы начать.

— Может, давай лучше ты расскажешь мне сначала, что знаешь уже без меня, — предложил он.

— Джефф рассказал, что ты признался родителям, и что они не очень хорошо это восприняли. Вот почему тебя отправили в государственную школу, а не в Далтон вместе с друзьями.

Губы Блейна затронула горькая улыбка:

— «Не очень хорошо восприняли» — это мягко сказано. — Блейн слегка изменил своё положение, обняв Курта сзади, а Курт ещё теснее прильнул к Блейну, укладывая голову ему на колени. — Отец умудрился найти самую дерьмовую школу на районе и запихнуть меня туда. Я так понимаю, он посчитал это превосходным наказанием. Раз у него не получилось промыть мне мозги — может, получится у моих ровесников. Вот только, я не хотел от себя отказываться. Не хотел себя обманывать. А если бы я оставался в шкафу или отрицал себя, это было бы именно то, чем бы я занимался; и как бы я смог смотреть на себя после такого каждый день в зеркало?

Бархатным касанием пробежавшись пальцами вдоль волос и щеки Курта, Блейн достал свой платок и вытер им его слёзы и несколько пятнышек грязи, чтобы хорошо видеть своё солнышко.

— В общем, когда в школе решили провести танцы Сэди Хокинс, я рискнул показать всем, что, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду оставаться собой. Я пригласил единственного (кроме меня) гея в той школе, и мы пошли вдвоём как друзья. Мы надеялись, что, постояв за себя таким образом, мы могли что-то изменить.

Блейн замолчал, когда заметил свежие ручейки полившихся по щекам Курта слёз. Курт знал, что следует за этим. Он видел шрам, и выглядел он страшно. Единственное, чего он пока что не знал, — насколько страшным было это «страшно».

— Они напали на нас, пока мы ждали машину, которая должна была нас забрать. — Как бы Блейн ни пытался остановить поток слёз Курта, в конечном итоге ему пришлось сдаться и дать им пролиться. — Можешь представить: кучка спортсменов прождала нас на улице чуть ли не все танцы, лишь бы подловить нас на выходе. Избили нас до полусмерти, меня оставили валяться прямо посреди тротуара. У одного из них была какая-то разбитая бутылка — может, от пива. Откуда мой шрам.

Курт кивнул — робкое движение головы в просьбе продолжить.

— Проснулся я уже в больнице, прикованный к аппаратам, повсюду полицейские, а родители… Я помню, мне казалось, что у них жутко бомбило, а я был только рад. Я был рад, что они злились, потому что это означало, что они любили меня и готовы были за меня бороться. Что они понимали всё именно так, как оно было на самом деле: преступление на почве ненависти, совершённое против их сына. Но, как выяснилось позже, злились они только на _меня_.

Блейну пришлось отвести взгляд от Курта, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он не разговаривал об этом уже достаточно давно, и, не считая пары выбивающих из колеи снов, был уверен, что давно переболел событиями той ночи. Сейчас же — вот оно, знакомое чувство огорчения, стыда и никчёмности — но не из-за того, что кто-то посягался на его благополучие.

А потому что он не смог защитить человека, которого любил.

Именно тогда Блейн осознал, что это чувство, эта необходимость, желание, чтобы Курт всегда был рядом, — это она и была.

Любовь.

— А потом что?

Взгляд Блейна обратился обратно к Курту.

— В полиции родителям рассказали, какие принимать действия, если они хотели подать в суд, но те отказались. Отец вообще сказал, что это была моя вина. Что якобы я сам их спровоцировал. Что, пригласив на танцы парня, я _сам_ нарывался.

С Курта хватило. Он больше не мог это слушать, эту ненависть к прекрасному, замечательному, такому щедрому и невероятному юноше, в которого Курт так отчаянно влюбился. Потому что эта боль на сердце; та самая, что затмевала собой любую другую, вызванную его собственными неприятностями; та, что подсказывала ему, что, что бы ни произошло, он сделает всё возможное в этом мире, лишь бы Блейн до конца своих дней был счастлив, в безопасности и чувствовал, как в нём нуждаются… всё это была любовь.

Курт окончательно уткнулся лицом Блейну в колени, отвернувшись, чтобы избавить того от созерцания своих слёз.

— Хватит, — прошептал Курт ему в ноги. — Пожалуйста, хватит.

— Курт, мне так жаль. — В таком положении Блейн не мог обернуть вокруг юноши руки, а ему очень хотелось обнять его, — хотелось найти какой-то иной способ успокоить, кроме как простыми словами. Но всё, что ему оставалось, — это молча сидеть в бездействии и позволить Курту выплакаться.

Курт понятия не имел, как долго он плакал; понятия не имел, когда прекратил, или когда у Блейна получилось уговорить его пойти в душ. Курт не знал, разделся он сам, или это сделал за него Блейн. Но, моргнув, он заметил, что стоит под напором воды в одиночестве, и сделал его горячее, чтобы обдать кожу кипятком. Со всем усердием втирая в кожу кусок мыла, Курт даже не сумел насладиться тем фактом, что растирал по телу тот опьяняющий запах, который всегда был присущ Блейну. Лишь тёр, и тёр, и тёр, пока мыло не развалилось напополам и не выскользнуло у него из рук. Тогда Курт начал царапать кожу ногтями, заставляя следы щипать под горячей водой до тех пор, пока вовсе не онемел. Потеряв ощущение собственных пальцев на своей коже, Курт врезался руками в плиточную стену: раз, ещё раз, а затем снова и снова, что переросло в неравномерное отбивание стены кулаками, никак не спасающее рвущиеся наружу всхлипы, которые отказывались прекращаться, как бы Курт ни пытался.

Снаружи Блейн, услышав, как его солнце убивалось в душе слезами, скатился по двери на пол и сжал голову руками, ненавидя себя за свою грёбанную беспомощность. Он должен был сделать хоть _что-нибудь_ , поэтому, пока Курт был мылся, Блейн выбрал для него сменную одежду с полотенцем и аккуратно сложил их на раковине. Глупо и жалко, но это всё, что Блейн был в силах сделать.

Курт пробыл в душе до тех пор, пока горячий напор не превратился в холодный… а после простоял под душем ещё немного. Блейн переоделся в ночную одежду; его грандиозные планы на вечер давно забыты. Не в состоянии сидеть на одном месте или сохранять спокойствие, пока Курт страдал, Блейн мерил шагами комнату в ожидании, пока он выйдет.

Когда вода в душе выключилась, Блейн прекратил расхаживать и уставился на закрытую дверь в тихом ожидании. Дверь наконец-то щёлкнула и отворилась, и на пороге показался Курт в блейновских майке и спортивных штанах. И даже после всхлипов, что жгучей проволокой обвили ему тело и впились когтями в сердце, сдавив до такой степени, что, Блейн был уверен, дурацкая мышца готова была лопнуть, он не мог не улыбнуться. А при виде его улыбки Курт сам расцвёл в застенчивой ухмылке.

— Что? — поинтересовался он.

— Не знаю, мне нравится, — ответил Блейн и, взяв Курта за руку, что дрожала от чересчур затянувшегося холодного душа, повёл к кровати. Откинув одеяла, он залез под них и утащил Курта за собой, чтобы тот умастился рядом.

— Что нравится? — спросил Курт.

— Мой парень в моей одежде, — крепко обнял его Блейн, накрывая их с Куртом одеялом.

— Ты… ты всё ещё хочешь быть моим парнем? — послышался вопрос Курта.

— Ну, у меня, конечно, был запланирован куда более романтичный способ предложить тебе им стать, — чмокнул Блейн его в макушку, зарываясь носом во влажные волосы, пользуясь отсутствием геля в них, чтобы насладиться щекочущими щёку прядками, — но прямо сейчас я не представляю себе ничего, что мне бы хотелось сильнее. — Он поцеловал Курта в висок, поглаживая его голую спину под рубашкой, рисуя пальцами на гладкой коже витиеватые узоры. — А тебе? Это то, что ты хочешь?

— Да, — ответил Курт. — Помимо остального.

Повернувшись в его объятиях, Курт залез на Блейна и принялся оставлять вдоль его шеи неторопливые поцелуи: одни сухие и целомудренные, другие жаркие и с открытым ртом. Блейн почувствовал, как всё тело пробудилось. Стресс после случившегося, шок после нахождения Курта покалеченным, боль после заново пережитой им самой страшной ночи в его жизни — всё как рукой сняло под вниманием рта его парня.

— Что ты хочешь? — шёпотом спросил Блейн, скользя кончиками пальцев по нежной коже: вдоль щеки, замирая напротив синяков на шее. Курт, закрыв глаза, столкнул их лица и пару раз потёрся носом о нос Блейна. Блейн проследил указательным пальцем изгиб его рта.

— Поцелуй меня? — попросил Курт, открыв сверкающие от влаги глаза. Они смотрели прямо в глаза Блейну, такие невинные, но с таким огнём, что заставили дыхание Блейна взволнованно ускориться.

Из глубины его горла вырвался жадный стон:

— Попроси ещё раз?

— Поцелуй меня, Блейн? — повторил Курт, сминая в кулаке блейновскую майку, и потянул его на себя в надежде скорее встретиться губами. — Сделай так, чтобы я забыл всё, кроме того момента, когда ты попросил меня стать твоим. И тогда, только на сегодня, мы можем позволить себе это. Ни Дейву, ни танцам необязательно существовать. Только ты и я.

Пропустив тихий стон, Блейн сократил разделявшее их расстояние и впился в губы Курта своими. Он двигался с ним в таком родном танце, словно бы они делали это уже тысячу раз. Они безупречно друг другу подходили, словно были созданы друг для друга и в таком плане только друг для друга.

По щекам Курта заструились слёзы, и Блейн, почувствовав липкость его кожи, оторвался от его рта.

— Не плачь, моя любовь, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, не плачь.

Блейн начал сцеловывать его слёзы, все до одной, пока они скатывались по гладкой коже. Он целовал Курта до тех пор, пока у того не перехватило дыхание от вскружившей голову эйфории. Проложил дорожку поцелуев вниз по щекам, поверх каждой царапины и синяка, бормоча в его раны извинения, — извинения за то, что не явился раньше; за то, что не защитил его; за боль, которую ему причинили; за то, что земля носила кого-то настолько жестокого, кто стал бы преследовать Курта, только чтобы попытаться сделать ему больно. Блейн накрыл поцелуями следы от пальцев, которыми была усыпана бледная шея, сейчас как никогда багровые после горячего душа. Блейн снял с Курта майку, стянув ткань с его плеч и рук. Глаза забегали по открывшейся ему голой груди: кожа оказалась изуродована красными отметинами, новыми царапинами и несколькими свежими фиолетовыми синяками.

— О Курт, — выдохнул Блейн, осознав, что Курт наделал в попытке содрать с себя любые оставшиеся от Карофски следы.

Курт потянулся прикрыть их, но Блейн не позволил, перехватив его запястье и начав оставлять поцелуи поверх новых повреждений. Губы заскользили вверх по его левой руке, от самых костяшек вплоть до плеча; затем прошлись по ключице, задержавшись на несколько секунд, чтобы лениво провести языком вдоль изгиба шеи; после чего принялись за правое плечо. Блейн почувствовал, как Курт под его губами стал постепенно расслабляться, а кожа — покрываться щекочущими Блейна мурашками. Когда Блейн прижался губами к коже на изгибе локтя и оставил там засос, Курт выпустил сладкий стон.

Блейн целовал Курта до тех пор, пока последнего не окутала мягкая пелена сна; а затем пролежал ещё какое-то время бодрствуя, запустив Курту в волосы пальцы, пока сон не взял верх и над ним.

На другом конце города Бёрт Хаммел проснулся у себя дома, чтобы седьмой раз за ночь сходить в туалет, проклиная своё новое лекарство, когда обнаружил, что его сын-подросток так и не вернулся домой.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— Курт… — начал было Блейн._

_— Нет, — пресёк Бёрт, резко указав на него пальцем. — Нет, только посмей теперь с ним разговаривать. Думаю, тебе самое время уйти._


	21. Глава 20

Курт проснулся в панике, метаясь, задыхаясь, весь вспотевший, когда последние ночные сумерки растворялись с восходом солнца, и под ласковые пальцы Блейна, взявшиеся нежно массировать его голову.

— Ш-ш, — приговаривал Блейн шёпотом, надеясь прогнать навеянный панической атакой ночной кошмар Курта. — Тебе приснился страшный сон, детка. Помнишь?

Рот открывался и закрывался, но Курт не мог произнести ни слова: голос пытался прорваться наружу, горло раздирало, сдавливало от тугой, душащей его хватки. Проскулив, он закивал, укладывая голову Блейну на грудь, и постарался сконцентрироваться на её медленном вздымании, успокаивающем стуке блейновского сердца и его размеренном дыхании.

Блейн слушал, как дыхание Курта плавно приходило в норму по мере того, как он наконец обретал утерянный покой. Блейн дышал с ним вместе, подстроившись под ритм его глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Сам он бодрствовал уже не первый час: чересчур встревоженное сознание так и не позволило ему как следует отоспаться. И как бы Блейна ни тяготила мысль о том, чтобы отобрать у Курта драгоценные минуты временного безмятежия, потревожив его сон, им правда нужно было поторапливаться. Чем скорее они напишут на Дейва заявление, тем лучше.

Но, прежде всего, они были обязаны поговорить с одним человеком.

— Солнышко, мы должны поговорить с твоим отцом, — сказал Блейн.

Курт замотал головой:

— Я не… не думаю, что у меня получится. Не хочу, чтобы он подумал…

— Не хочешь, чтобы он подумал что? — спросил Блейн, ласково поймав опущенный взгляд Курта. — Ты считаешь, что это всё твоя вина?

Курт ничего не сумел ответить: сердце и разум разрывались между разными вариациями правды. Но Блейн и без того всё прекрасно понял; его молчание — такой же ответ, как и слова.

— Курт, ты не сделал _ничего_ , что могло бы спровоцировать Дэйва, — твёрдо заявил Блейн. — Ты ничем это не заслужил. Твой отец прекрасно об этом знает. Он ведь у тебя хороший, так?

Курт сделал тяжёлый вздох:

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы он во мне разочаровался.

Привстав, Блейн повлёк Курта за собой.

— Тебе не кажется, что он бы куда больше в тебе разочаровался, если бы ты спустил такое Дэйву с рук? Если бы не помешал ему сделать это с тобой снова… — замолк Блейн на секунду, пытаясь справиться с резко нахлынувшей на него желчностью, — …с тобой, или с кем-то другим?

Курт задумался, неотрывно глядя Блейну в глаза, пока его голова кружилась между «да» и «нет».

— Давай так, — предложил Блейн, целуя Курта в лоб. — Я пойду с тобой. И буду рядом. Обещаю.

Курт кивнул, целуя Блейна в ответ, только на этот раз в губы, совсем не желая выбираться из кровати.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, когда Блейн отстранился, расплывшись в улыбке на неудавшуюся попытку Курта углубить поцелуй, чтобы подольше задержаться в постели. — Пора.

* * *

Поднявшись, они переоделись и спустились позавтракать. Несмотря на восхитительно приготовленные ему Блейном яичницу и оладья, Курту кусок в горло не лез. На протяжении всего приёма пищи и позже, в машине, когда Блейн вёз их к нему домой, Курт в голове разрабатывал план, как он расскажет о Дэйве отцу. Ему хотелось ввести его в курс дела постепенно и не взболтнуть раньше времени лишних деталей о нападении, чтобы это не дай бог не сказалось на его больном сердце; но сейчас Курт уже не знал, как будет здороваться, особенно если учесть тот факт, что он не ночевал дома всю ночь и даже не соизволил при этом позвонить.

Слишком скоро они свернули на его подъездную дорожку. Припарковавшись за куртовским Eclipse, Блейн заглушил двигатель. Курт не мог отрицать соблазн попросить Блейна снова завести мотор и покатать его кружок-два по Лайме, предоставив ещё немного времени подумать. Но Блейн мог петлять по городу часами — Курт бы, к сожалению, не стал более готов к разговору с отцом, чем сейчас. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

— Прям дежавю, — произнёс Курт со слабой улыбкой.

— Да, — наклонился к нему Блейн и оставил у него на щеке тёплый поцелуй. — Разве что в последний раз, когда мы здесь были, я ещё не мог называть тебя своим парнем.

— В принципе, ты мог, — сказал Курт. — Не думаю, что я бы стал возражать.

Выйдя из машины, они вдвоём подошли к входной двери в его дом. Взяв руки Курта в свои, Блейн нежно их сжал.

— Ты готов? — заботливо удостоверился он.

Курт кивнул:

— Да, думаю, да.

Вытащив из кармана ключ, Курт вставил его в замок, как тут дверь распахнулась, являя на пороге разъярённого Бёрта, каким Курт никогда его прежде не видел.

— Вы оба, — процедил он, смерив взглядом обоих юношей. — Быстро в дом.

Курт прошёл внутрь, ведя Блейна за собой. Когда Бёрт резко захлопнул за ними дверь, Курт вздрогнул. Блейн накрыл рукой его поясницу, оглаживая успокаивающими круговыми движениями. Хлопанье дверями несильно его пугало. В доме Андерсонов это было в порядке вещей.

— Пап, — заговорил Курт, — я…

— Где, чёрт подери, тебя носило? — перебил его Бёрт, не давая ему возможности закончить.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Курт собрался духом, чтобы всё рассказать.

— Как я и сказал тебе вчера вечером, я собирался на свидание с Блейном.

— Я _полагал_ , что ты был с ним, так как вчера вечером ты ушёл с ним гулять. Но твоя машина простояла здесь всю ночь, и от тебя не поступило ни одного звонка, а теперь ты заявляешься домой в десять часов утра, разодетый в _его_ вещи. Так что, будь так добр, объясни мне, какого хрена здесь творится.

— Папа, я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, — ответил Курт. Он знал, что отец будет рассержен, но не мог понять, как всё могло столь стремительно и безвозвратно выскользнуть из-под его контроля. Курт так долго ломал голову, не зная, что будет говорить. А теперь, когда он оказался тут, ему отчаянно захотелось излить отцу всю душу; поведать о том, как он был напуган; как думал, что умрёт и больше никогда его не увидит. Но, как бы его отец не продолжал настаивать на объяснениях, у Курта не создавалось впечатления, что он был готов в действительности их выслушать.

Глаза Бёрта резко полезли на лоб и челюсть отвисла, когда он наконец-то переключил внимание с одежды сына на его внешний вид в целом.

— Что с тобой случилось? — взревел он, ужасаясь отметинами на его шее, поднимая тон до такой степени, что, Курт был уверен, его услышал есть спальный район.

Курт снова почувствовал себя загнанным в угол и, обернувшись к Блейну, посмотрел на него молящим о помощи взглядом, как тут Бёрт, наспех схватив Курта под локоть, живо оттянул сына прочь.

— Это твоих рук дело? — сурово потребовал Бёрт ответа, оттащив Курта в сторону и сосредоточившись на его парне. Блейн отшагнул назад, приподняв руки.

— Нет, сэр, — категорически возразил Блейн. — Я бы _никогда в жизни_ не ранил Курта.

— Папа, умоляю, — вцепился Курт обеими руками в предплечье отца в попытке привлечь его внимание. — Папа, прошу, дай мне объяснить.

Бёрт в бешенстве ополчился на Курта:

— Вы что ли… ты с ним… ты…

Бёрт так и не закончил свою мысль, но Курт понял, что он пытался спросить. И Блейн понял и даже знал ответ, но это не помешало Курту побелеть, умоляя отца округлившимися до размеров блюдец глазами прекратить, опустить эту тему, догадаться самостоятельно по выражению сущего шока у Курта на лице.

Но безуспешно.

— Курт, — процедил Бёрт, — отвечай. Я спрашиваю тебя, лиши…

— Боже мой! — напряглась шея Курта, когда он устремил взгляд в потолок; глаза зажгло от слёз, всё тело задрожало от унижения. — Нет, папа! Я не лишился девственности!

Запустив руку в волосы, Курт молился, чтобы с секунды на секунду у него под ногами в полу образовалась большая дыра, в которую он бы мог провалиться. Когда он рискнул несмело поднять глаза на Блейна, тот, как назло, смотрел на него с сожалением.

Жалость. Твою мать! Последнее, что ему хотелось вызывать у Блейна.

— Курт… — начал было Блейн.

— Нет, — пресёк Бёрт, резко указав на него пальцем. — Нет, только посмей теперь с ним разговаривать. Думаю, тебе самое время уйти.

— Пап! — возмущённо вскричал Курт.

— Нет, Курт, — обратился Бёрт к сыну. — Слушай, я достаточно долго закрывал глаза на твоё поведение, потому что знаю, как тебе здесь тяжело, так? Но потом ты гуляешь где-то всю ночь, и приходишь домой под утро, и зная, что ты с _этим_ парнем…

— Папа, — предупредил Курт, — не надо, — но Бёрт пропустил мимо ушей.

— Послушай, — обратился его отец к Блейну, — ты кажешься неплохим парнем, в общем-то. Но я считаю, что, возможно, вы с моим сыном слишком торопитесь.

Блейн молча кивнул. Мнение Бёрта, конечно, не являлось для него решающим, но он не собирался относиться к отцу Курта непочтительно, позволив себе пререкаться.

— Думаю, мне пора, — заявил он с тоскливой улыбкой. — Ещё свидимся, красавчик.

Курта накрыла та же самая паника, в которой он проснулся сегодня утром от ночного кошмара. Чувство разлуки, обида на то, что его покидают — и внезапно у него внутри что-то щёлкнуло.

— Нет! — закричал он пронзительным голосом. — Нет! — кинувшись между Блейном и отцом, Курт схватил Блейна за руку, принуждая его остаться. — Как же меня достало, пап, что ты всё время планируешь за меня мою жизнь! Все… ВСЕ решения были приняты тобой, и ты даже не спросил у меня! Переезд, дом, мастерская, школа — всё выбрал _ты_! _Ты_ всё решил! Но с меня хватит! Пап, на меня вчера напали!

Бёрт уже собирался перечить, но опешил; лицо моментально побледнело.

— Чт-что? — он выглядел точно так же, как Блейн выглядел несколькими часами назад… и так же беспомощно, как Блейн ощущал себя до сих пор.

— Я… я шёл к мастерской… где мы с Блейном договорились встретиться, — начал, запинаясь, рассказывать Курт. — И на меня напали.

— Курт, — произнёс Бёрт, не зная, что после такого говорить.

— И Блейн обо мне позаботился, — продолжил Курт отцу в укор. — Он хотел, чтобы я вчера с тобой поговорил или обратился в полицию или в больницу. Это он был из нас самым ответственным, а я… Я просто хотел заснуть и забыть всё, что произошло.

Подойдя к сыну, Бёрт потянулся сжать его руку, но Курт отддёрнул её.

— Я не позвонил тебе вчера, потому что не был готов разговаривать. Не был готов к твоему разочарованию или к твоей жалости. Я не знал, как рассказать тебе, что какой-то жирный громила-маньяк избил меня и _поцеловал_!

— Курт, — возразил Бёрт, прозвучав слегка обвиняюще, — ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно. Ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться. Сколько раз я тебе об этом говорил?

Курт раскрыл рот, но затем, твёрдо сжав челюсти, прикусил язык. Он должен был во время остановиться, чтобы не наговорить чего-то, что он потом не сможет взять обратно.

— Нет, — всплеснул Курт руками. — Нет, я не…. Я так не могу, не сейчас, — потянул он притихшего в ошеломлении Блейна на выход.

— Курт! — последовал Бёрт за ними, смотря вслед удаляющейся спине сына, что, выйдя на улицу, поспешил к припаркованному у них на участке Mustang и распахнул пассажирскую дверь автомобиля. — Курт, нам нужно поговорить!

— Нет, пап! — раздражённо вцепился он в дверцу. — Я пытался поговорить. Ты не захотел слушать. С меня хватило!

Не одарив отца даже взглядом, Курт приземлился на пассажирское сидение и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Опустившись рядом, Блейн крепко сжал руль, пристально наблюдая через лобовое стекло за Бёртом, чьё лицо исказилось от боли и растерянности.

— Ты _точно_ уверен в этом? — уточнил Блейн, поворачиваясь к своему парню, но взгляд Курта был устремлён в пассажирское окно, пока тот красноречиво смотрел в пустоту.

— Можем мы просто поехать?

— Конечно, — ответил Блейн. — Куда тебе хочется?

— К тебе? — спросил Курт.

Блейн завёл мотор:

— Как пожелаешь.

Выехав на дорогу, он повёз Курта к себе, притормаживая на перекрёстке под дорожным знаком. Бёрт провожал взглядом удаляющуюся машину Блейна до тех самых пор, пока она, свернув на углу, не разогналась и не исчезла из виду, а затем продолжил растерянно смотреть на опустевшую улицу, в ожидании, что кто-то подскажет ему, как осмыслить только что обрушившуюся на него информацию.

Тихо надеясь, что в конце концов его сын вернётся и даст ему хотя бы попытаться.

Эту ночь Курт провёл у Блейна. Они заснули друг у друга в объятиях, и в кои-то веки внешний мир затих, подарив им несколько драгоценных мгновений покоя. На следующее утро Курт чувствовал себя виноватым, зная, что после его ухода отцу наверняка пришлось отработать его смену в мастерской, и на следующий день тоже, но всё равно решил остаться у Блейна и даровать себе небольшой перерыв от своего прискорбного существования.

* * *

« _Благослови господь того, кто придумал делать четырёхдневные выходные_ », — подумал Курт.

Бóльшую часть утра он провёл оседлав Блейна, усыпая поцелуями любой участок его кожи, до которого только мог дотянуться, и пробегаясь бархатными прикосновениями по тем местам на теле, до которых пока что не дошёл губами. Испускаемые ему на ухо Блейном стоны являлись по праву самыми божественными звуками на земле. Они пьянили Курта. Становились его наркотиком. Ему хотелось, чтобы они не затихали ни на минуту.

Курт намеревался провести здесь весь оставшийся день и всю ночь, и затем все последующие будни, дабы проследить за тем, чтобы Блейн ни в коем случае не переставал издавать эти звуки.

— Я конечно… — пытался Блейн сквозь поцелуи разговорить Курта на тему его ссоры с отцом, — …был бы всеми руками за то, чтобы провести целые выходные не выходя из моей комнаты и не прекращая целовать тебя, если потребуется…

— Что и требуется, — ответил Курт, запуская пальцы ему в кудри. Широко собрав их в кулак, он оттянул их, снова извлекая из Блейна сладкий стон.

— Но тебе не кажется, что было бы неплохо съездить домой и поговорить с отцом? — выдавил Блейн полушёпотом. — То есть, да, он нехило так на нас взъелся, но его ведь тоже можно понять: он волнуется за тебя, Курт.

Курт принялся целовать его усерднее, надеясь, что Блейн оставит эту тему. И наивно полагал, что преуспел в этом — особенно когда Блейн начал ощутимо твердеть у него под задницей, усиливая свою хватку у Курта на талии и, сжав пальцы, впиваясь ему в спину ногтями, — однако стоило Курту от него отстраниться, чтобы сделать глоток кислорода, как Блейн снова взялся за своё:

— _О боже мой, Курт… да… м-м, дорогой…_ и тут ты резко говоришь ему такое. В плане, я не виню тебя за то, как ты это преподнёс, но твоему отцу нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Блейн, — вымученно простонал Курт, почувствовав, как собственная эрекция пошла на убыль.

— Он ведь твой отец, Курт, — продолжал Блейн, даже когда сжал в руках его ягодицы. — И я видел, как вы с ним близки. Он очень тебя любит, как и ты его. Он обязательно поможет. Тебе нужно дать ему шанс.

— Агх! — воскликнул Курт и, повесив голову, столкнулся с Блейном лбами. — Такой зануда, Блейн! Семейный ангст _совсем_ не возбуждает.

— Прости, солнце, — рассмеялся Блейн, мешая своё дыхание с тяжёлым, страдальческим вздохом Курта. — Мне просто кажется…

— Я знаю, — перебил Курт, накрывая его губы в очередном поцелуе. — Я знаю. Ты абсолютно прав. Обещаю, что завтра съезжу домой. Просто давай… не будем сейчас разговаривать о моём отце… _пожалуйста_? — легонько задев губами губы Блейна, Курт пробежался вдоль них языком, робко скользнув между — и комнату вновь заполнил этот восхитительный греховный звук, когда Блейн простонал прямо Курту в рот.

— Хорошо, — согласился Блейн. — Ещё один денёк хардкорных поцелуев и серьёзного такого петтинга — и потом мы за всё поплатимся.

— Мы? — переспросил Курт, предполагая, что Блейн оговорился, забывшись в накалённости момента и всех этих отвлекающих поцелуях.

— Конечно, — ответил Блейн, мягко прижавшись губами к ровной груди Курта, чуть выше его оживлённо колотящегося сердца. — Пока я рядом, тебе больше никогда не придётся справляться с трудностями в одиночестве.

— Обещаешь?

Блейн расцвёл в улыбке:

— Обещаю.

Наклонившись, Курт встретился с ним губами, нежно его целуя и тая у Блейна на коленях, оседая на его каменную эрекцию, которая, такое впечатление, за всё это время ни разу не намеревалась спадать.

— _О господи_ , дорогой, — простонал Блейн, толкнувшись бёдрами вверх, к нему навстречу. — Ты точно сведёшь меня в могилу.

Курт только собирался поцеловать Блейна снова, как в кармане настойчиво завибрировал телефон.

— Не забудь свою мысль, — попросил Курт, прижав к его губам палец. Выудив свой мобильник, он взглянул на экран, надеясь увидеть там кого-то, кого можно будет продинамить.

— Это Кэрол, — в растерянности озвучил он и ответил на звонок: — Алло?

Слушая, Блейн следил за лицом Курта.

— Курт? Зайка? — послышался голос Кэрол. — Твой… твой папа.

Блейн не мог услышать разговор целиком, но переодически до него доносилось приятное слуху бархатное контральто Кэрол, позволяя Блейну уловить суть.

— Микроинсульт… потерял сознание… во время схватился… сейчас в порядке... на голове шишка… с вечера лежит под наблюдением…

С каждым словом Кэрол улыбка Курта безвозвратно угасала — и вместе с ней пропадал с лица весь цвет.

— Да…. я… я понял… я сейчас же направлюсь туда, — ответил, в конце концов, Курт. — Спасибо вам, что позвонили.

Отложив мобильник, Курт так и не двинулся с места. Не мог призвать себя. Это не могло в самом деле происходить — только не здесь, только не опять. Разве не за тем, чтобы избежать подобного, они переехали в Огайо? Чтобы облегчить себе жизнь, поубавить стресс отца и проследить за тем, чтобы история не повторилась снова? Выходит, что их усилия были напрасны. Проблемы следовали за ними по пятам, куда бы они с отцом не подались. Но вдруг — просто вдруг, — если Курт останется там, где он сейчас, в тёплых безопасных объятиях Блейна, его мир не разлетится в прах уже в третий по счёту раз.

* * *

В следующей главе:

_— И куда мы едем? — посмотрел Курта на Блейна с всё таким же не выражающим ничего лицом и столь же потерянным взглядом._

_Блейн тяжело вздохнул._

_— Мы сбежим, — ответил он. — Совсем на чуть-чуть._


End file.
